A Love Like No Other
by mayajane
Summary: "Thanks for helping me,I think." I said and moved to walk out the door at the end of the hallway. "Don't worry Granger, I wont let it happen again." He called as he followed me off the train.
1. Encounter

Chapter 1- Encounter

I woke up in the early morning in my room I shared with Ginny, while I stayed at the burrow. I stretched with a yawn. Molly appeared in my doorway, looking excited.

"Good, you're awake. The Owls are here." She announced. Ginny heard and since she was in the year below us, she had nothing to wake up for. I frowned at her as she turned over and went back to sleep. I shook my head and ignored her actions.

I jumped up and pulled on my robe. I made my way down to Harry's and Ron's room.

"Harry! Our owls are here!" I screamed, while I jumped onto his bed. He groaned and covered his head with the bed covers. I wouldn't have that though, and my hand ripped them away onto the floor. He shouted a protest, but I laughed. I moved to Ron's bed and ripped his covers away too. He was still sleep like a rock. I slapped his face and he jumped out of the bed like a rocket.

"Our Owls are here!" I screamed again and they registered what I said finally. I grabbed their arms and pulled them from their beds then down the stairs. With both boys rubbing their eyes, Molly handed each of us our letters. I waited for Harry's first, anxious to know how well he did.

* * *

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS._

_Pass Grades Fail Grades_

_Outstanding-o Poor- P_

_Exceeds Expectations-E Dreadful- D_

_Acceptable-A Troll- T_

_Harry James Potter has achieved:_

Astronomy- A

Care of Magical Creatures- E

Charms- E

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O

Divination- P

Herbology- E

Potions- E

Transfiguration- E

* * *

He did better than I had expected, I saw him smiling brightly, and then I turned to Ron who was also smiling.

"Seven Owls, I failed History of Magic and Divination but they don't really count!" Ron said and his mother was crying with tears of delight.

I turned to my letter feeling more excited. I had helped them throughout the whole year so I must have done well.

I opened the letter carefully and saw nine 'Outstanding' with one exceeds expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I breathed a sigh of relief and Ron smiled and me warmly. I frowned slightly but nodded at him.

"Well done, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed happily, but I heard him sounding a little upset.

"What wrong Harry?" I asked stepping closer to him. He sighed and chuckled.

"I needed and Outstanding in Potions to become an Auror." I nodded in understanding.

"That's too bad. I'm sure you'll find something you'll like to do." I assured him, but I didn't think he was listening. He picked around his breakfast and then disappeared into him room while no one noticed.

I only saw Harry twice after that. W stayed at the burrow for three more days and then we headed to platform 9 & ¾. Harry seemed to be avoiding everyone, but I couldn't find any time to seek him out. I was packing and planning for the new year. I had so much to do, so much homework and assignments to do this year. It was so overwhelming to me. I couldn't expect my Newts to be nearly as good as my owls.

"Hermione! We're flooing to Kings Cross!" Ron's voice shouted up the stair loudly. I smiled in excitement. I would never tire of hearing that.

With my luggage floating down the stairs behind me, I ran down to meet everyone. Harry had just grabbed him Floo Powder and I saw his sad eyes as he shouted out the address of platform 9 & 3/4. Ron was next and then Ginny. I went last hoping I would be able to find Harry and Ron before the train left. It seemed that every year we ended up almost missing the train.

The platform was crowded, as it was every year on this day, I searched for Ron and Harry, but I spotted Ginny before them.

"Ginny! Have you seen Ron and Harry?" asked breathlessly. She nodded and pointed at the other end of the train where they were stepping into it. I put my luggage with the rest and ran to join them.

"Thanks for leaving me guys. I am so tired from all that running now." I said with a laugh. Ron looked at me, and I became aware that I was wearing my low cut muggle t- shirt. I crossed my arms and looked away pointedly. Ron kept staring, and I sighed with irritation.

"So Harry, are you happy to be going back?" I asked, trying to refrain from hitting Ron.

"Actually I am. It doesn't feel right when I'm not there." He said seriously. I nodded in understanding. I knew exactly what he meant. Hogwarts was a magical place; it just has an essence that surrounds it. It pulled the magic out in all of its students.

"I missed butterbeer as well." Harry continued, absently. Ron said his agreement loudly, and I was suddenly not part of the conversation.

* * *

I most have fallen asleep because I was roughly shaken by Ron's hands.

"Get off of me!" I shouted and stood up quickly. Ron looked hurt and upset.

"You were asleep. The train is almost there. You might want to put on your robes." He said and I grabbed my stuff. I couldn't be in there with him for another minute. After changing into my robes I walked down the aisles of the train. I would only ride it three more times: the end of this year, the start of next year, and the end of that year. I smiled through my watery eyes. What would I do when I was out of school? I thought last year I would want to be an Auror, but now I wasn't so sure. With my owls I could study to be a Healer. I liked helping people, I wasn't as good as Harry was, but Healing required at gentle touch and a strong stomach. I had both, and the smarts to exceed in it. The train suddenly stopped and jerked a little, signaling its arrival at Hogwarts, but also caused me to stumble. My head bashed into the wall of the train and I fell to the ground, sucked in my darkness.

* * *

I coughed loudly and felt someone supporting my torso gently.

"Granger lets go before we head back to London." I stiffened at the unfortunately familiar voice. I opened my eyes and saw Draco Malfoy holding most of my body in his grasp. I tried to stand but found my head was swimming.

"What happened to you?" He asked causally. I groaned in remembrance.

"When the train stopped I tripped and hit my head on the wall." I said and he helped me to my feet. I swayed and he leaned me on the wall so I wouldn't fall.

"Oh shit." He muttered and I looked up to see his face had paled.

"You're bleeding; you must have your head hard. Come on you should go see-"

"I will. Thank you for helping me, I think." I said and moved to walk out of the door and the end of the hallway.

"Don't worry, Granger. I won't let it happen again." I laughed aloud as he followed me off the train.

"Don't say a word to anyone that I helped you." He said, and I thought he was joking. He roughly grabbed my arms and forced me to look at him.

"I mean it. Don't say a word to anyone. Just say you woke up on your own." He said shortly and stalked away leaving my stunned. Was he bi-polar? One minute and joking and helping me and the next he is giving me orders. I shook my head, wincing as it throbbed. I would have to stop by to see Madam Pomfrey before joining Harry and Ron at the feast. I always enjoyed watching to first years being sorted, but I would have to miss it this time because I was so clumsy. I took a deep breath and headed down to the school hospital sure to get a lecture about having to visit her on the first day back.

* * *

**A/N: I would really love reviews! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Partnered

Chapter 2-Partnered

I pushed open the heavy door of the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her small desk, writing hastily on a piece of parchment.

"Excuse me?" I said feebly. Her head looked up and she peered over her large spectacles.

"_Already?"_ she exclaimed and stood up with a huff.

"I stumbled when the train stopped. I hit my head and woke up on the ground. I thought I should come, but if it isn't-" I said quickly, reacting to being chasten.

"You were unconscious?" she asked sharply. I nodded slightly. She led me over to an empty bed and felt around my head with her gentle fingers.

"Oh my!" she squeaked. I closed my eyes and willed my stomach to stop flipping.

"You have a concussion. You'll have to stay overnight so I can check on you." She said and I opened in my eyes in horror.

"But I have to study and prepare for classes tomorrow!" I said, my voice rising slightly.

"Honey, it's the first day back. I'm sure a witch as smart as you will not fail the year by sleeping here for one night." Madam Pomfrey said, trying to comfort me, but I was still angry.

"Can I at least go to the feast and then come back?" I pleaded with wide eyes. She hesitated then took a deep breath.

"Very well, but it you feel dizzy or sleepy you are to come straight here. After the feast you need to come here anyway." She said and I nodded, still put out. I watched as she made wand movement on the tender spot where I had been injured. I winced but the pain all but disappeared, except a slight soreness.

"On the first day, my word." She muttered under her breath. I smiled weakly but a sudden thought pooped into my head.

"Do you like being a Healer?" I asked her. Madam Pomfrey looked a little stunned for a moment before she recovered.

"Why do you ask?" she said avoiding the personal question.

"I wanted to be an Auror, but I recently decided that Healing might be a better career for me. I wanted to know if you liked it. I don't know how I would feel watching sick people die every day." I shuddered slightly, but she didn't notice.

"I have a different perspective. Instead of seeing it as watching them die, I think of the people I save. I used to work at St. Mungos, but I got too old for the fast paced workers. I'm happy here where I don't ever see much death." I noticed she didn't say any death.

"Were you the one they took Moaning Myrtle too?" I asked and she dropped her wand in surprise.

"How did you know about that poor girl?" she asked, looking slightly upset.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend." She didn't look any less confused so I continued.

"Harry went into the chamber of secrets! My gosh! We used her to find the entrance! She was the only death that I know of here."

"Well, yes she was brought to me. I think you would make a fine Healer Hermione. If it's the deaths that worry you, I can tell you that being an Auror isn't the job for you. Their whole lives are filled with death. They protect the wizarding world, but at a big price." She said, in a soft whisper.

"Well, go on you'll miss the entire feast. Make sure you eat enough!" she said as I moved back out the doors.

I chuckled as I made my way down the familiar halls of Hogwarts. The Great Hall was still buzzing with noise and I saw Dumbledore nod discreetly in my direction.

The moment I sat down next to Harry, Ron advanced on me.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he yelled loud enough to cause the entire table to look at him.

I glared at him. "If you must know Ronald, I was in the infirmary." I said sharply. He paled and looked at me more closely, searching for any injury.

"There isn't anything wrong with you." He protested, still too loudly for my liking.

"That would be because I was already healed. God, you are so thick." I said venomously. Couldn't he just mind his own business and stop being so possessive? Harry finally looked up and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ron, mind your own business. Hermione, what happened?" Harry said, distantly.

"I was clumsy and hit my head. I have a concussion and Madam Pomfrey is making me stay overnight." I huffed out; trying to make sure Ron didn't hear. He did anyway and turned red, weather from embarrassment or anger I didn't know.

"Why didn't you just say so!" He demanded, and several people laughed. I was glad when the feast finally arrived and I ate as much as my stomach would allow. Ron however inhaled everything in his sight. Harry only ate three bites of his mashed potatoes. This made me ache in the middle of my chest, but I decided I would talk to him later tomorrow. I didn't need Madam Pomfrey hunting me down.

I calmly said goodbye to Harry and pointedly ignored Ron. He need to grow up and realized he didn't own me, or control what I did.

Madam Pomfrey looked relived when I came in. I went straight to sleep more than a little anxious to go to classes the next day.

"Miss Granger!" I jerked awake and took a deep breath in. I was in the hospital wing. Oh duh.

"Am I late!" I asked frantically. She chuckled, actually laughed at me! That wench!

"No, you have thirty minutes left till classes start. You are free to go." She said and happily headed back to her desk.

30 MINUTES? I couldn't believe the audacity of that woman. I usually needed 2 hours to get ready!

I hurriedly ran down the halls to the girl's dorm to find my school robes. I managed to be ready with five minutes to spare. It usually took me a whole hour to tame my hair in the morning, but this morning that wasn't an option.

I had transfiguration first so McGonagall wouldn't give me detention but she might deduct points. I wasn't going to be the first one to get any taken away.

I was the last person in but Professor McGonagall hadn't arrived yet. I took my seat and saw that someone had come in behind me. Strange I hadn't heard anyone behind me… I felt my eyes widen when I saw Draco Malfoy taking his seat in the desk behind mine. Blaise, his fellow Slytherin, was sitting next to him, looking dejected and rather pale. Draco eyes met mine and his face softened before hardening into a sneer that seemed half-hearted.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." He snapped and I flushed before turning back to the front of the class.

I listened intently for the rest of the lesson, so I wouldn't be tempted to look behind me.

Charms was next and I felt happier knowing I wouldn't have Draco as a distraction in this class. Wait Draco? When had I started calling him Draco? He was Malfoy not Draco!

Fifteen minutes into the lesson something hit the back of my head. I looked around for the culprit but everyone was taking notes, or pretending too. Except Malfoy. My god was he in every class of mine?

He stared back defiantly at me, and then his lips mouthed, '_Mudblood'._ I flushed with anger.

'_Fuck You'_ I mouthed back and turned back to my notes, forcing myself to once again forget his overwhelming and infuriating presence.

I knew he couldn't possibly be in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was ridiculous that he would in two of my classes, let alone three. I always sat in the front, so I wouldn't see anyone make fun of me when I raised my hand to answer questions.

Professor Snape walked in. I frowned. What was he doing in here?

"I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I have taught most of you in Potions; let us hope that you are more competent in this subject than you were in that one." He said with a sneer. I couldn't help myself; I raised my hand.

"Miss Granger?" He said stiffly, turning his large nose up with distaste.

"If you are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher than who is teaching potions?" I asked timidly. Some of the student may have had Potions already but I wanted to know.

"Professor Slughorn. He will tell you more about him when you have his class, now on with the lesson. I will partner you up and they will remain your partner for the rest of the year." I sighed deeply and frowned. What if I was stuck with a Slytherin for the whole year?

"Blaise and Miss Parkinson, Seamus and Miss Brown, Draco and Miss Granger…" My ears clogged after he said my name. He couldn't be serious! I turned to look at Malfoy, to make sure I had heard right. He grinned evilly at me. The class room quieted and everyone moved to be with their partners. I remained in my seat completely still. Why would Snape do this? He thought Malfoy was perfect and wonderful. He wouldn't punish him this way!

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the chair next to me slide backwards and he sat next to me.

"Why is he doing this to us! He likes you!" I asked in desperation to understand. He sneered at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Professor Snape doesn't _like_ anyone. He knows that with our smart combined we make the best pair. You should be mature enough to not bicker with me like a child." He said slowly as if I would have trouble following his words.

"Do not talk to me like I'm three years old!" I protested. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the front of the room.

"I want each of you to practice disarming and projecting a shield. I know a fair few of you have accomplished this, but it will just start us out for today." I swallowed my distaste when his eyes landed on Draco only when he spoke. I could do both of those things! I had been doing them since fourth year!

Draco and I went to a secluded part of the room and I waited for him to disarm me. He just stood there and stared at me. I finally was bored and disarmed him myself.

"What did you do that for!" He yelled and retrieved his wand from the floor.

"You supposed to block the spell, Malfoy. Weren't you listening?" I snapped. He flushed and nodded.

"Of course, go again." I didn't think to hard about his reaction, and just tried to disarm him once more.

Tried being the operative word, I fumed as he blocked every advance with a skilled grace.

"Okay, you try and disarm me." I said finally after the 17th failed disarm. He smiled ruefully.

I waited and before I knew it my wand flew out of my hand.

"Hey you didn't say you were going to use nonverbal magic!" I said and bent to pick up my wand.

"I'm going to use nonverbal magic." He said seriously.

"Smartass." I hissed. He disarmed me again, but I managed to block the next one, also using nonverbal magic. He was so good! I was taught by harry and with all my extra studying I was rather good, but he was almost better than me!

"Did you ever go to the hospital wing?" He asked suddenly. I looked up in surprise.

"Yes I did, and that wench made me stay overnight!" I snapped, remembering my anger with the looked at me sharply.

"Why?"

"Because I had a concussion, apparently." I shrugged and we carried on in silence until my curiosity got the better of me.

"How are you doing that?" I asked curiously. He blinked and looked around to make sure I was speaking to him. Honestly who else would I be talking to?

"Doing what?" he asked defensively.

"I've never had anyone block me that well except Harry. I was taught by him, but you weren't." I said and he laughed loudly.

"You wondering why I'm better than you!" he asked incredulously. I frowned. Why was that so funny?

He stopped laughed and advanced on me. He was only two inches away, so close I would see his intense, beautiful grey eyes. Yes they were beautiful. They showed_ everything._

"One because I have been learning magic sense I was three, and second because you are a Mudblood. Of course I am better than you." He hissed and stepped away. I felt a sting in my chest. How could I forget? His eyes suddenly weren't so beautiful.

"Bastard." I said and walked away even though the class wasn't done.

"Granger!" He called and I turned to tell him off but he was closer than I expected. His eyes held regret and frustration.

"I _told_ you we needed to be mature about this and not bicker like children!" he said exasperatedly.

"No, you told _me _to be mature and not act like a child." I snapped, but his regretful eyes pleaded with mine.

"Whatever, but if you call me a Mudblood again, I will hex you." I warned, but continued with our partner work.

"Why didn't you just then?" he asked, and stepped closer to me. I felt uncomfortable and confused. Couldn't he mind his own personal space?

"I wasn't expecting it, since you had been civil up until that." I replied honestly. He winced but hardened his face so I couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Well, I won't do it again, in this room at least." He said with a grin and weakly, as thought I didn't want to, I grinned back.

* * *

**A/N:I worked harder on this chapter and i just want to say that if you are reading my story and you like it, if you review the chapters will come faster. **


	3. Slips Ups

Chapter 3- Slip ups.

The next four days passed mostly the same. Ron and I still weren't on speaking terms and Harry was avoiding me after the conversation I had with him last night. I headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, alone, waiting for the day to be over. Fridays were my least favorite day, because everyone had something exciting to do, except me of course.

I shook my head; I didn't need the self pitying thought right now. I needed to focus and make good grades. I thought instead over the conversation I had with Ginny yesterday. She was completely convinced that she was in love with Harry. To her he was the most beautiful, kind, and understanding guy in school. I agreed with the last too. Harry really was a great guy but Ginny was tired of waiting. She wanted to know if he would ever feel the same, so she asked me to find out. I was happy to help, though I think I embarrassed Harry a lot.

"_Harry, can I ask you a personal question?" I asked tentatively. He looked up from staring into the fire place. His glasses were crooked and his eyes had dark purple bruises under them. He hasn't be sleeping!_

"_Harry, you need to eat and sleep. I know you try but you need to force yourself." I said momentarily forgetting that I was here for Ginny._

"_This is a personal question?" he retorted. I sighed and looked into the fire where Harry had been looking._

"_No, I just, I wanted to know if you were dating anyone right now." I said and his eyes widened a little._

"_No, I'm not." He said firmly._

"_Is there anyone you want to be dating?" I asked, and he hesitated._

"_Harry, I'm not Ron, I want make fun of you or be upset about who it is." I said trying to reassure him. He nodded._

"_Ginny and I know that's ridiculous. She is Ron's sister." Harry said in awe._

"_You deserve to be happy and I think she can make you happy, if you let her." Harry smiled, but blushed and I realized that my words were perverted out of context._

"_Merlin, is that all you guys think about?" I demanded teasingly. Harry just blushed further before hiding in his room._

I forgot about my thoughts when I came to my next class.

I pushed open the door to Professor Snape's class room. It was completely empty. I must be early.

"Draco, you need to be careful with her. I have t report to your father everyday on your progress and I think you are hiding something. Miss Granger is too bright to be-"

"I know, Severus. I know what I'm doing. I just want her trust." My eyes widened impossibly wide. What the hell were they talking about? My trust? Why would he want it?

"You love her." I had to cover my mouth to stop from gasping in outrage. Malfoy did _not_ love me! He didn't love anyone!

"Déjà vu right?" Malfoy said, sadly.

"Excuse me?" Professor Snape said seriously.

"Potter's mother, it wasn't hard for me to put together. Why else would you be on the Orders side? He killed her, and now…. I'm in the same situation. The dark lord wants her dead because of how much Potter relies on her."

I couldn't listen to them any more I ran out of the class room and into the girl lavatory, where I threw up what I had ate for breakfast.

I held my head in my hands and begged the images and voices to go away. Draco Malfoy didn't love, and the dark lord didn't want me dead. Those were to impossible things to understand. Well maybe not the second one, I am muggle- born after all, but Malfoy couldn't …care about me.

Ginny found me like that, though I don't know how long I was in there.

"Good God there you are. You missed dinner and Harry and Ron were worried so I went to check all the bathrooms. Why are you in here?"

I looked up and saw Ginny standing there looking concerned but relieved. I smiled.

"What?" she asked turning around to see what I was smiling at.

"I talked to Harry last night." I said trying to distract her from asking why I was hiding in the bathroom stall.

"You did!" she asked happily, reacting the way I had expected.

"Yes, and he likes you, but after his god father's death he hasn't really tried anything. And your Ron's sister. You should have seen him blushing. I think at first he thought I was asking if he liked_ me_."

Ginny smiled and blushed herself.

"Well, come on we need to go gossip and I will meet you back at the dorms. I guess you will want to go get you work." Ginny said and I nodded. She skipped out of the room, while I head dejectedly back to Snape's classroom. I could do this. I walked in silently and saw he was at his desk.

"Professor?" I asked hesitantly, waiting for him to lecture me about missing his class.

"Ahh Miss Granger, you finally show. Pray tell, what made you unable to attend my class?" he asked.

"I was sick. I just woke up in the bathroom. I would have come to inform you, but I-"

"Please spare me the details. You left Mr. Malfoy without a partner today. He was rather upset." I laughed aloud.

"Sure he was. I would like to know if all we did was partner work." I said and Snape looked up in irritation.

"Are you saying you do not care that you left him alone in class today?" he asked with a sneer worse than Malfoy's.

"Yes. I think I will leave now." I said, tired of his attitude.

"Detention, Miss Granger!" he called after me. "Be in this class room, tomorrow morning at 7 a.m."

I kept walking, expecting as much. I had, after all, dismissed myself from his divine presence.

Sleep didn't come easily to me; first I had to ditch Ginny and Harry, though Ron wasn't around for once. Still, even after I was alone in my bed, I couldn't forget what had happened. It was late when I finally fell asleep, without nightmares.

* * *

My mouth was fuzzy when I woke, meaning I hadn't brushed my teeth. My mother would ground me if she knew. I hurriedly got dress in my muggle attire, relishing in the comforting clothes. It had been strange having to wear robes again after a summer of muggle clothes. 6:50 a.m., I groaned and ran out the door. I made it down the stair, almost tripping on the way. I was running down the hall when I collided with something warm, tall, and hard.

"What the hell!" I gasped and I rebounded and fell on my ass. I looked up and saw Malfoy lying on his ass too.

"Might want to watch where you're going. Come on we're late for detention." He said and I frowned in confusion. We?

"You have detention?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my arm, then let go as soon as I was on my feet. My bare arm tingled from where he touched me.

"He didn't like my attitude yesterday. Not that I give a shit, but let's go." He snapped and we walked into the classroom together.

Snape sneered at us, though when he looked at Malfoy it was less pronounced.

"Finally. I thought I said, 7 a.m."

It was 7:05 and he was being a smart ass. Malfoy shrugged and we sat down at our desk.

"I want you both you redo yesterdays lesson. With patronous's, I know you are both able but Mr. Malfoy refused and you were not here Miss Granger. Have fun and do not leave until I return." With that he swept out of the room, is black cloak billowing behind him dramatically. It made me want to rip it to pieces.

"Why didn't you show up yesterday?" I turned to see Malfoy leaning towards me with an expression of curiosity.

"I was sick. I spent the afternoon vomiting. Any other questions?" I asked pleasantly.

"No, well you should get started." He said, causally waving his pale hand to the space in front of our desk.

"What about you?" I demanded, flinging my hair out of my face. He paused for second and then shook his head, causing his blond lock to fall into his eyes. Ron's hair did that all the time, but I always found it annoying. It was confusing how I kept comparing them, though in any contest aside of kindness, Malfoy would win.

"I can already make a corporal patronous." He said simply. Then why was he refusing the chance to boast about it?

"Well, show me." I said. He shook his head firmly.

"What form does your take." I couldn't contain my curiosity. His face flinched, but he waiting a few moment before answering.

"It took the form of a dragon." He whispered, but I didn't miss the past tense.

"What form does it take now?" I asked in his same whisper. He stiffened, but looked away and remained silent.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me." I pouted. He smirked and nodded in my direction.

I point my wand and said, "Expecto Patronum." Nothing happened. Not even a silver wisp erupted from my wand.

"What the hell?" I muttered and tried to find my happiest memory to try another time. My parents face when I received my Hogwarts letter, my first kiss with Vicktor Krum, making friends with Harry and Ron. Then suddenly, Malfoy's face came up. He was laughing, but not at me. Going out on a limp I cast the spell and was shocked when my silver otter took form and ran around me in circles. Tear come to my eyes, because what I overheard that day had made its way deep into my head. I couldn't let it go either. I sat down, feeling a little numb. How could a memory of _Malfoy _bring my patronous?

I felt pressure on my shoulder and I looked up to see him glancing at me worriedly.

"Granger? What happened?" he asked sitting down next to me. I shook my head.

"Make you patronous, moron." I said firmly. He shook his head defiantly.

"Make it!" I said slightly louder. He still refused.

"I said make your FUCKING PATRONOUS!" My voice was a scream but the end of the sentence and he complied.

"Expecto Patronum!" he called and from his wand burst an otter identical to mine. I burst into tears, and he remained silent.

"Why wouldn't you just listen, Hermione?" he asked, but I fell silent. He said my name. My _real_ name.

"What did you say?" I said and pulled myself to my feet. He looked angry with me.

"Why couldn't you just listen to me! I refused for a reason." He said, his face flushing in anger.

"What reason was that, _Draco?" _he flinched and I saw his whole body shiver.

"Do not call me that, Granger." He said, darkly, his eyes holding something I didn't understand.

"Why not, Draco." I said and he gripped my upper arms and pulled my body flush against his.

"Because then I would do something you would rather I not do." He whispered, his breath fanning down my neck.

"Very well Draco." I said, angrily. This man was talking in riddles! He growled angrily before shoving me away.

"Well, now that I've seen it anyway, you might as well keep practicing." I said seriously. He paid me no mind and we stood in a stony silence.

"If I have bruises, can I hex you?" I asked, because for some reason I didn't want him to be upset with me. That got his attention.

"Bruises?" he repeated coldly.

"Yes, you grabbed my arms, remember." He glared at me.

"I didn't hurt you. Grow up, Granger." He said and turned away from me, like a little boy.

"How old are you? Five?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest, noting that his eyes followed.

"No, I'm sixteen, same as you." He muttered, and then he took a deep breath before turning back to me.

"I'm leaving. You should stay and practice." He ran out the door, and I mean and actually ran before I could protest or convince him to stay. Wait, why did I even want him to stay! He was Draco Malfoy, son of a notorious death eater. Yes, I had to remember that. He would become a death eater just as his father. Nothing he thought about me could ever change that. But hadn't Draco said Snape was on our side? If Draco knew that why wouldn't he turn Snape over to Voldemort? What had he meant about Harry's mother anyway? Snape couldn't have loved her. She was muggle- born; could Draco be on our side too, or was that hoping too much? Maybe he just cared for Snape, as his godfather. The door opened and Snape stepped into his classroom.

"Where is Draco?" he demanded.

"I made him show me his patronous and then he took off." I whispered and rubbed my eyes.

"And why would that make him take off?"He persisted.

"His patronous was the same as mine." I said softly. "May I leave?" He nodded stiffly.

I ran out of his classroom, hoping that I wouldn't have to repeat another detention like that.

* * *

A/N: Chapter four should come tomorrow! The more reviews I get the faster I update. I would like to know if you liked the detention with Draco and Hermione too!


	4. Mistakes

Chapter four- Mistakes

I spent the evening of Saturday studying, trying desperately to understand why Draco had my patronous. I came up empty handed and finally gave up. Sunday was a day to sleep, after I had excused myself from Harry and Ron. Harry was talking with Ginny and Ron so I could easily slip away to get some sleep. Saturday night didn't leave me any sleep so Sunday was my make up day.

I was slowly getting ready in my room that I shared with three other girls. I didn't mind though, since I wasn't really friends with them anyway.

My morning classes are relatively boring and too easy for my liking, but it's better than staying in bed all day long. It wasn't until I entered Professor Snape's class room for Defense Against the Dark Arts that I even realized I had to face Draco. I have stopped correcting myself when I call him by his first name, it's become habit now, another sign that I've gone off the deep end. I didn't even look at him as I sat down, and he doesn't look at me, but the tension is there. The awkward silence that usually would be dying to be filled just sits there I as we pretend to listen to the lesson, but I am not actually listening. He is too much of a distraction and my mind won't stop firing questions about his behavior. I keep wanting to know why me. Why couldn't he ruin and terrorize another muggle- born's life? Snape tells us to work with the boggarts in the cabinets at the front of the room. I finally noticed the five separate cabinets at the front of the room. I have no urge to obey his directions so I sit there, waiting to see if Draco walks over to our single cabinet that has been left alone. He doesn't, so we sit there for fifteen minutes, listening to girlish screams of fear and laughter.

"Is there a reason you two are not following directions?" I looked up to see Snape looking down at us; Draco doesn't even notice he has come over.

"I will work on my own then." I said quickly and excused myself to approach the cabinet. What had I been thinking? I should have just followed the directions. He might even give me detention again. I open it using my wand and I expect to see McGonagall telling me I've failed everything, but I see something else. Draco is holding pointing his wand at me and before I realized anything, he's said the death curse killing me.

I screamed and shouted the repelling curse to stop the boggart before anyone noticed. Only two people noticed, and it had to be Draco and Professor Snape. I walked back to my desk and sat down.

"I think I've done enough for today, Professor." I whispered, staring blankly ahead. He nods but he turns to Draco.

"Escort her to the hospital wing, and tomorrow you will participate in class." He said and left before I could object. Why do I need to go to the hospital wing?

"Move it." He said hoarsely, as if it's the first time he's spoken in days. I obey without question, still shaken from the boggart.

"You're afraid I'm going to kill you?" Draco says coldly. I nodded stiffly, but avoided his gaze.

"Well, I won't." He said, gruffly. I can tell he wanted to say something more, but I didn't ask what. I probably didn't want to know.

"Will you stop crying?" he asks suddenly. I brought my hand to my face and sure enough there are traitorous tear running down my face. I wiped them away as we reach the Hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey is working away at her desk.

"Ahh Miss Granger, back already." She says, but after she see's my expression she calmly escorts me to an empty bed while Draco watches from nearby.

"Boggart." I whisper suddenly, and more tears come.

"Oh dear, well I'll give you a calming potion." She assured me. I nodded my head mutely; I didn't have anything else to say. My stomach was turning and I was breathing too quickly. I couldn't get the image of him killing me out of my head. It was burned into my memory, haunting me.

"Perhaps some dreamless sleeping potion, too?" Madam Pomfrey wasn't the one to say it, but she nodded her consent. I felt a hand squeeze mine and I welcome the warmth. All the heat in my body had been scared away.

"Hermione? I'll see you in class." I looked up more so I could see his face.

"Will you?" I asked softly. He nodded and before I could say anything he ducked down and places a warm, soothing kiss on my forehead. He let go and slowly walked out the door, but I didn't stop him. Maybe I should have, but what could I possibly say? Hey is there any chance that you are in love with me? No I couldn't say that to the cold and stony Draco Malfoy.

Madam Pomfrey didn't even allow me to go to dinner with my friends this time, so I went to sleep. I didn't want to think anymore, I almost didn't want to remember. But since I'm me, I am beyond curious to know what it means to have the same exact Patronous as someone else.

I woke early and bid Madam Pomfrey good bye. I need to clear something up with Ron. I didn't like fighting with him, it was really exhausting. I walk into the Gryffindor common room and see that Harry and Ginny are fighting. No one else is up at 7 a.m. and I wondered why they are.

I see Ron coming down the stairs just in time for him to see Harry grab Ginny and kiss her. I mean he _really_ kissed her, and Ginny let him.

"What the fucking hell?" Ron roared and they slowly separated. Harry grinned down at Ginny, before turning to Ron.

"Ron don't-" I called but I was too late, Ron's fist collided with Harry's nose making a satisfying snapping sound. I screamed and begged Ron to calm down but he hit Harry again. Harry was done being stunned hit Ron back. Ron fell to floor groaning.

"That was fun." Ginny said and kissed Harry before leaving the room. I gaped at her back as she left.

"You are a bunch of animals!" I said and Harry laughed, pulling at his nose.

"Hermione, would you fix it please?" Harry pleaded. I reluctantly healed his nose and then crouched down next to Ron.

"Hey, you okay down there?" I asked and he muttered something I didn't understand.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Fuck off, bitch." I recoiled like he had hit me. Harry roughly grabbed him and pulled him up to his feet.

"You are pissed at me not her. What the hell was that for?" Harry growled looking furious. It made me happy to see Harry defending me. Ron struggled in Harry's hold, but I guess Ron wasn't as strong as Harry.

"She is dating Malfoy!" Ron yelled in Harry's face. I felt my face pale. Where the hell had he heard that?

"Hermione?" Harry asked looking over at me.

"Of course I'm not. He is insane!" I yelled. If only he knew. Harry turned back to Ron and waited for him to speak.

"She's been disappearing with him. I've see her. They sit next to each other in Defense against the dark Arts. She even laughed with him! Yesterday she left class with him and was with him on Saturday all day long!" Ron said, and if you weren't very intelligent, then I guess he could have made that conclusion. Harry released him.

"Hermione is it true?" Harry asked, firmly.

"I am not dating Draco Malfoy. That's disgusting. Snape assigned us partners for the year and I was stuck with him. We both had detention on Saturday and yesterday he had to escort me to the hospital wing!" I was in such a rush to defend myself that I forgot to edit the last part. Now he would ask why I had been I the hospital wing! Harry nodded and looked back to Ron.

"There Hermione would never betray us that way, now I'm sure you have something to say to me." Harry said, but I winced when he said betray. I knew that would be his reaction.

"Yes, why the hell did you snog my sister! I'm your best mate!" Ron accused.

"I decided she was worth it." Harry said and I smiled brightly. Ginny would love to hear that.

"Worth losing your best friend over?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"Yes, she is." Harry said simply. He turned and saw me beaming.

"What?" He asked looking around to see why I was smiling. I laughed and rushed to hug him.

"Do you know how happy Ginny would be if she heard that?" I asked and he chuckled too.

"I think I should go find her and you'll tell me why you were in the hospital wing later." He said and kissed my forehead as he left. I laughed lightly, feeling affection for Harry.

"Jealous?" Ron asked coldly. I frowned, considering just leaving and not even giving him an answer.

"In a manner of speaking." I said just as coldly as he had. He turned red.

"Well, Harry is taken." He snapped. I colored, so _that_ was what he meant by jealous.

"Not of Harry, you moron. I'm jealous he has someone to care about and someone that cares about him. I would love to have what Ginny and Harry have." I clarified. Ron looked stunned.

"What they have?" he repeated. I sighed deeply.

"They love each other Ron. Harry cherishes your friendship; you have given him a lot. You were his first family after his parents were killed. He wouldn't throw that away for a crush!" I was too angry to listen to him any more so I headed out the door.

"I'm sorry Mione!" He called after me, causing me to pause.

"Thanks Ron, I'll see you later." I said, leaving before he could protest. I had something to do.

I had to see Dumbledore; after I looked in the library the other night, I couldn't find any reason for Draco's patronous to be identical to mine. I didn't want to ask Harry because that would lead to questions that I didn't want to answer. Dumbledore would know for sure what it meant and he would respect my privacy, I hoped.

I knocked on his office door and his deep voice said to come in.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. What do I owe you on the early Tuesday morning?" He asked pleasantly. I thanked my lucky stars that classes didn't start for another 30 minutes.

"I have a slight problem that I was hoping you could help me with, Sir." I said hesitantly.

"I'm shocked that you need my help, but come and tell me all about it." He said, warmly.

"I looked through everything I could find on a patronous and I didn't find what I needed. I didn't think anyone else would be able to help me." I told him, and his interest perked.

"Well I'm sure I could help." He said, urging me forward.

"What does it mean when someone had the exact same patronous as you?"

The silence was enormous and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"That is a very rare thing, Miss Granger. You have the same patronous as someone else?" he asked after a few long moments.

"No, he has the same as me…" I said forgetting, again to edit what I said.

"He?" Dumbledore repeated.

"I'm not sure I should say who, I wouldn't want to upset him." I lied; I was truly just embarrassed to even be discussing this.

"Well, I can tell you this, whoever this boy is, he cares for you _very _much Miss Granger." He said, and my breath hitched.

"That is impossible! Malfoy hates me!" I clapped my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes. I am such a horrible secret keeper. This was my own secret and I let it out!

"Oh my!" Dumbledore exclaimed. I held my head in my hands.

"Miss Granger, are you aware of that fact that Draco is part of the Order? His parents do not know and along with Severus, he spies for us. I will admit I did not realize why he chose to come to us, but I think it's clear now. I suggest you go to class and consider what you've learned." He said.

"Yes, sir." I whispered and practically ran from the room.

* * *

A/N: I am already working on the next chapter. which will be my favorite so far, I think. let me know how much you liked it!


	5. A Love Spell

Chapter 5-A Love Spell

I've taken a liking to potions. It's easier since Snape isn't breathing down my neck, or insulting me for knowing everything. Harry and Ron are good company, since it's the only time I see them aside from lunch and dinner. Ron and Harry have forgiven each other, but I still see Ron turn red when he sees them kissing.

We were brewing the most powerful love potion in the world today, Amortentia. It was exciting, really, though Ron and Harry were complaining about the work it would take. I was working hard and by myself, while they tried to come up with something that could be called a love potion.

Professor Slughorn was impressed with Harry's potion, but Ron's was now solid rock. He pronounced mine as best in the class, which made my day, until he asked me to say what I smelt. Amortentia smells differently to each person, according to what attracts them.

"Miss Granger, would you kindly say what it is that you smell in your potion?" he asked while I stared at him in shock. I smelt my potion and felt tears brim my eyes. It smelled like _him_. Just like his nameless cologne that was sharp and musky at the same time. I blinked so that my tears wouldn't show and answered the Professor.

"Sir, I believe that's a little personal. Maybe someone else would like to." I said and he nodded his agreement.

"Harry, my boy, why don't you tell us what you smell?" Professor Slughorn said. Harry sighed deeply, but walked over to my potion.

"I smell…strawberries and roses." He said after a minute looking at Ron to make sure he wasn't upset. Ron wasn't, but his eyes were narrowed. I laughed and Slughorn dismissed the class. I walked ahead of Harry and Ron, wanting to go to the library to be alone for a while. I was so got up in my head that I didn't notice Harry following me.

"Hermione?" He called and I turned around in surprise, also a little breathless.

"Why are you crying?" he asked incredulously.

"What do you want Harry?" I asked coldly, not bothering to wipe my tears away.

"I was wondering if you would come down to dinner with us tonight. Lavender is coming and so is Ginny, but we'd love to have you." Harry said, carefully, trying not to anger me. I was angry anyway. They were all happy, and I ….was not.

"No thanks. Wait lavender?" I asked, confusion breaking through my angry mood.

"Yea, Ron is dating her and I'm dating Ginny. We told you this, days ago." Harry said, his tone marred with concern.

I nodded, "Yea, I know. Goodbye Harry." I said and turned to walk away. Harry didn't stop me, and I hadn't expected him too. What would he say?

It was Friday again, so the library was deserted. I sat down in the back corner where Madam Pince wouldn't hear me or see me. I started crying; gut wrenching sobs that echoed around me. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? His name was constantly bouncing around in my head, making it impossible to go through an hour with thinking of him. I buried my head in my hands trying to force myself to calm down, but it didn't work, in fact it made the tears worse. I hadn't realized how much it _hurt_ to be alone this way. Harry and Ron where both happy while I was crying my eyes out here in the library like a moron. They couldn't make someone love me or even like me. I didn't want them too; I deserved to be happy, same as them. But I wasn't, not at all, I was miserable and depressed. This whole week I had been horrible to Draco, taking the cold shoulder to the extreme. He treated me the same, though he did it more gracefully. He never said a word about his patronous and neither did I. What good what it do to even say anything to someone like him?

I wiped my tears away and sat back on the sofa in the library. I needed to relax, calm down and focus on what was important. Wasn't my happiness important? Draco couldn't make me happy, and he probably didn't even want to! Dumbledore could be wrong about the patronous, and maybe about Draco being on our side.

His face was in my mind, in pale chiseled face that looked soft and intimidating at the same time. His jaw line was defined, but not too much to make it square. Then his lips almost as red as mine were, clashed with his complexion perfectly. His eyes were the most important part though; the gray sparks that held his life line. I dreamed of those eyes, ever since I had seen them up close. I hadn't ever seen such beautiful eyes in my life. I could stare at them forever.

* * *

Madam Pince found me in the morning still on the sofa, fast asleep. I thanked her and promised not to fall asleep in her library again. As I walked back up to my common room, I felt a new determination. I couldn't let anyone do this to me. I didn't _need_ anyone to make me happy. I've been content my whole with just my parents, and even more happy now that I have friends in Harry and Ron. I didn't need Draco Malfoy to make me happy, and I was going to let him know it.

Saturday and Sunday went by the same. I avoided Harry, Ron and Ginny, while hiding in the library. They never came to look for me, I think Harry spoke with them and told them to let me be. I was grateful for that. I've watched Draco more closely, noticing that every evening he disappears after dinner, much like I do. I was looking forward to Monday morning to I studied harder so I would fall asleep more easily form exhaustion.

I woke up Monday morning feeling even more exhausted than before I went to sleep.

I actually went down to breakfast for once, having been skipping it for the last couple weeks. Harry and Ron weren't there and no one else I was friends with seemed to be eating. I sat down at the empty end of the table and nibbled on a random muffin. I was staring vacantly into space when someone sat down next to me.

"There you are! You are a very hard person to find!" I chocked on my muffin when Draco spoke in excited tones to me as if we were friends. As if we had spoken every day. I hadn't said anything to him in over a week!

"What the hell!" I accused when I realized I dropped my muffin. He laughed at me, and took my hand.

"Come with me!" he said and dragged me out of the Great Hall. I tried not to think about how many people stared at us. I stopped him once we were outside the doors. I noticed that his face had turned stony.

"Sorry, but I had to talk to you. You went to see Dumbledore the other day." He stated simply.

I stiffened and my eyes filled with tears. He looked sad, but carried on anyway.

"I just needed to tell you that my Patronous wasn't identical to yours. Mine is a female otter where yours in a male. You don't have to worry about anything." He assured me.

I felt a huge weight in my chest, and my eyes filled with more tears.

"Go away! Why won't you go away and leave me alone?" I screamed, as my tears fell over the brink. I could barely see him, but I hit his chest over and over, just begging for this feeling, this longing to just go...away!

"Leave me alone!" I screamed louder than the first time.

"Why? Why do I have to?" He suddenly roared back, but I was deterred but his sudden anger, it only fueled me further. How _dare_ he be angry with me? I was the one hurting here. These whole feeling started because I thought he cared and now I find out he doesn't. These feelings should go away now, I don't want them!

"It's not fair! That's why! Just stay away from me, I mean it!" I screamed one last time before running away. I knew the whole Great Hall must have heard us.

I was still crying when it was time for Defense against the dark arts. I walked into the classroom with red eyes and a really bad mood. I was hoping he wouldn't show up, but there he was, sitting at _our _desk, as if nothing happened. Everything happened to me, I could delude myself into thinking he cared about me, but now he had taken that small comfort away!

I sat down next to him, and I heard whispers and hateful hisses.

"_She doesn't deserve to even sit by him, filthy Mudblood_"

"_Doesn't she know what I would do to even talk to him? That stupid bitch."_

I stopped listening and jumped when something touch my leg. I looked over at him and he was staring at me.

"We need to stop fighting. You need to stop-" I cut him off by standing up and grabbing my books.

"Miss Granger where do you think you are going?" Professor Snape's voice snapped.

"I'm leaving, Sir. I thought that was obvious." I said and left the classroom.

"Draco bring her back here." I heard him say as the door closed, but I kept walking.

"Granger! Damn it, come back here!" he called. I stopped and threw my books against the wall, where the echoed and landed on the ground.

"No! I won't go back!" I screamed, probably looking and acting as demented as I felt.

"What is wrong with you!" he yelled angrily, his gray eyes bleeding into mine.

"I'm tired of pretending." I whispered and his breath caught. I was about to say, about to tell him that I wanted him, that I needed him with every part of my body but I didn't.

"I am tired of pretending that I can even stand next to you without wanting to vomit. I'm tired of being civil and nice to you. I'm tired of your mind games, and I hate you. I hate you so much that I want you to just…_die_!"

I stopped speaking feeling almost horrified with myself and looked at his face, I felt so horrible. Why had I said that! His face was frowning and his eyes held so much hurt that I almost took every word back. Almost, why should he hurt like I had, if I could even hurt him at all?

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He whispered. I couldn't look at him anymore. I left my stuff in the empty hallway and I ran as fast as my feet would take me.

* * *

A/N: This was a very sad chapter to write, and I wish I could just skip to the good and exciting parts.


	6. You and Me

Chapter 6- You and Me

I felt wasted away; I knew I had lost a few pounds. It's been about a month since I told Draco I wanted him dead and I only see him in class now. He doesn't talk to me anymore and I don't speak to him. I still want him. My mind refuses to except that I can't have him. Harry has tried to talk to me but I lie and he stops asking after a while.

I've decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. I wouldn't be much company at home or at the burrow. Ron gave up before Harry on bringing me out of my depression. Yes, I am more depressed than I have been in my life. Harry works harder every day to defeat Voldemort but I'm the one who is going insane. Everyone leaves at the end of this week to go on holiday for Christmas. I wish I would have a happy one this year with my family, but it's not an option. I know what I want for Christmas though, the same thing I've wanted from two months.

The nightmares come every night, but I'm alone since all my roommates have already left for the holiday. Each dream is the same.

_I run as fast as I can down the road, almost slipping because my heels are accustomed to running. I can hear his footsteps moving rapidly behind me, trying to catch me. The rain started pouring so hard that I can't even see five feet in front of me. Before I know it, arms grip me from behind and I'm looking in his face. Draco's _face_, I'm looking into his gray eyes, full, kissable lips, and triumphant expression. He pulls me closer._

"_I win!" he says and then very gently touches his warm lips on mine._

Then I wake up, and it repeats every single night, no matter how much I sleep.

Friday comes around and I wake up to say goodbye to all the happy couples.

I embrace them all, waiting for my escape, but Ginny stops me with a worried expression.

"I wish I could help you. You helped me so much, Hermione. I'm happy with Harry and I want you to be happy. Tell me tonight, okay?" I stop and look at her sadly.

"You can't help me Gin, but I'm glad you're happy. I'm staying here for the holidays, didn't Harry tell you?"

She looks like she wants to cry, but she isn't an emotional girl like me. She swallows and walks away into Harry's arms. I see Ron and Lavender saying goodbye and even though I don't particularly like her, I envy her. Not because she has Ron, but she has what I want. Even though I upset Ginny, I still fell touched that she wanted to help, not that she would still feel the same if she knew who it was that I wanted.

The library is becoming my best friend. I have spent three days straight in it, just absorbing the books, and sometimes just staring into space, not thinking at all. Sometimes I picture his face hovering just above mine, until a noise breaks the spell and I go back to being miserable.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit back here, I don't want her to find me?" I jumped at the first voice I've heard in four days.

"Fine, make yourself at home I was just leaving." I said to him, wishing my heart would slow down. Draco is allowed to be in the library. I grab my bag and stand.

"Oh, no you don't!" he said and grabbed my wrist, making my skin tingle where he touches it.

"What?" I snapped, avoiding looking at his face, I was sure I would burst into tears if I did.

"Look at me." He commanded, but I shake my head. He still hasn't let go of my bare wrist.

"I don't want to." My voice breaks and I realize that today is the first time I've spoken to anyone since Harry and Ron left.

"Why not? Hermione? We're alone here, tell what I did!" He begged in his velvet voice, but I still can't look at him. He said he didn't care, he doesn't care about me so I how could I possibly say what I'm feeling?

"You haven't done anything." I whispered and tried to tug out of his warm grasp. He let go only to place his hands on my face, forcing my eyes to connect with his.

"What's happened to you?" he asked in horror. Is he upset because he can see the dark purple bags under my eyes or because I'm so thin and depressed, or maybe it's both? Either way hope springs up in my heart before I can crush it.

"I haven't been sleeping well." He rested his forehead against mine and hugged my body close to his. My body hums in contentment. I relished in the contact, feeling that I could pretend for a few moments that he cared. I have wished for him to care, and I want it so desperately.

"I lied to you Hermione, when I noticed my patronous had changed to your, I researched it. My patronous being female is relevant. Mine is female to represent you, and I guess your patronous is just yours." He whispered into my ear.

"It used to be female until that day in detention. I don't know why it changed to male."

He stiffened, and then I realized what I'd said. I pulled away from him and tried to leave the library but he wouldn't let me.

"Don't run away, please. You know how I feel!" he pleaded desperately; I looked into his gray eyes in disbelief.

"How you feel? You haven't said anything!"

His fingers ghosted over my eyes, closing them, they wiped away my tears and traveled over my lips.

"I love you." He said in a soft whisper, and I sucked in a shocked breath. I never even entertained that thought. I never prepared myself to think he loved me. I just hoped he cared or was attracted to me. What if he was tricking me? What if he was just trying to hurt me?

"No…no…no…no." I gasped out, opening my eyes, still feeling hope, but wishing desperately that I could erase this whole situation. This past month had been hell, and if this was a trick, it would only get worse.

His eyes locked with mine and I waited for him to do or say anything. Then very slowly, his head lowered to mine. His looked determined, but still cautious.

Excitement bubbled over and I felt my breath quicken. Was he going to kiss me? I've been dreaming about this forever.

"Tell me no, if you want me to stop, Hermione." He said his voice a notch deeper than usual. I said nothing and waited to see if he would really make my day with this kiss. I resisted the urge to just grab him myself. The saying, 'good things come to those who wait' ran through my mind absently.

His warm lips touched mine, gently at first, then harder and more urgently. He crushed my body flush against his, winding one hand into my curly hair, and another around my waist. Then very softly, I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip. I moaned slightly and that caused my lips to part, giving him entrance. My hands wound into his blond locks, then they pulled as his tongue met mine, battling for control, but he won easily. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, trying to control his breathing.

"You…are...such…an…imbecile." I gasped out, trying to regulate my breathing as well.

"And why is that?" he asked, chuckling, sending his breath all over my face. I pushed lips against his once more; his surprised moan sent a shot of electricity into my body.

"You should have done that a long time ago." I said, and I smiled truly for the first time in months.

"I couldn't agree more." He laughed. I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his broad chest.

"Did you mean what you said the last time we spoke." He asked, causing me to shiver in horror.

"No, not a word." he sighed as if struggling with himself.

"Then why-"

"Because I was hurting, and I wanted to hurt you, but I never meant any of it." I whispered into his chest.

"I believe you. Will you stay here with me?" he asked, carefully, as if I would say no to him.

"Of course, what do you want to do?" I half- expected a perverted come back, but he answered seriously.

"I want to talk, it's not like I've know you for six years." He said and led us back to the sofa I had been laying on for the last four days.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered hesitatively.

"You just did." I frowned, my eyebrows creasing.

"Can I ask you two more questions?" I rephrased. He cocked his head to the side, pretending to think about it. What a smartass.

"I suppose. Go ahead."

"Do you have the Dark Mark?" I asked quickly. He jumped in shock and then looked at me fear fully before rolling back his sleeve of his left arm.

I saw his clear unblemished skin, marred with dark, horrible sign of his master. I took his hand and interlaced our fingers.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Are you?" he questioned fearfully. I looked up at him with a smile.

"You won't hurt me. I trust you." His eyes glowed with relief. He pulled me closer to him, just holding me in his embrace. I welcomed his warmth, I closed my eyes and we both fell asleep laying there in each other's arms.

It wasn't Madam Pince that woke us.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy!" I gasped when I saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of me, looking rather amused.

"Goodness! You gave me a fright!" I said and shook Draco's shoulder to wake him up. He didn't budge. I finally stood up and kicked him.

"Bloody hell woman!" he yelled and glared at me. I stifled a giggle and turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Good, now that you are awake I just wanted to see how things were going along Draco, but I see you were sidetracked." Draco blushed adorably, but nodded.

"Will you check in with me tomorrow then? Good day!" With that Dumbledore walked out of the library leaving me with a disgruntled Draco.

"Did you have to kick me?" he grumbled, making burst into laughter, of course he would be upset about that. My laughter was silenced when he grabbed me by the waist and pressed his lips roughly against mine. I tried to say that he was cheating, but it came out garbled and incoherent. His lips left mine and traveled down my neck, he sucked gently before biting down. I gasped in surprise, but not in pain. I actually enjoyed it, even though it tingled.

"You're mine." He said, possessively.

"Yes, for now." I murmured.

"Always!" he argued, looking at me seriously.

"We'll see, won't we?" I assured him. How could I promise him forever when we could both die in this war?

"We need to do something besides sit in this Library." I said. I really had seen enough of it this past month. He laughed, and I relished in the sound, not having heard it very often.

"Let's go by the lake. I don't care if it's cold. I could throw you in the lake." I started at his excitement, but it was contagious.

"I would take you in with me!" I declared but agreed to go out after I showered. When I arrived at the Gryffindor common room I felt torn, I didn't want to leave him just yet, not after just finding him. He smiled, realizing my predicament. He placed a kiss on my lips before running down the steps.

"Bastard!" I called after him, and I walked into my deserted common room, breathing more deeply than I had been able to in a long time.

* * *

I showered more quickly than I had in my life. My body was humming with excitement, more than ready to go see Draco. I'm too obsessed with him, and it's bad for my health. I'm also nervous, I mean what if sneeze on him while we're kissing? What if I burp or bash our noses together. It's no secret that I'm not the most graceful person in the world.

I felt refreshed as I skipped down to meet Draco outside the Great Hall. He smiled brightly when he saw me coming towards him.

"You look a lot better than you did before." He commented with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows in question before kicking him in the shin.

"Don't be an arsehole." I muttered, but smiled all the same.

"Damn it, why do you have to kick my leg every time? Why not poke my arm or something…." He huffed, whining like a child. I didn't know, or understand this side of him. Was I supposed to joke around too, or be completely serious?

"Hey come back, Hermione." His deep voice called.

"I haven't gone anywhere, Draco." I whispered softly. He took my hand and led us out to the lake.

"You were a million miles away. I want you right here with me." He vowed, and my eyes filled with tears. This was so surreal. He was…sweet and kind! I was so used to him insulting me and I didn't know how to react to this new personality that I didn't even know existed.

"I can't believe how sweet you are." I whispered and we came to a stop right before the lake.

"Draco Malfoy cannot be described as _sweet_." He scoffed in mock outrage. I laughed meekly, while holding his hand more tightly.

"I guess not. You can be described as incorrigible, moronic, deviant, nosy, obnoxious-" I trailed off when he kissed me.

"No need to sugar coat it, Hermione." He whispered huskily. I laughed against his lips, warmer against mine than I could have imagined.

* * *

A/N: i really hope you like this chapter i worked hard in it! i am now going to work on chapter 7! remember to review! this chapter was inspired by the song You and Me- Lifehouse. its one of my favorites!


	7. Stabbed

Chapter 7- Stabbed

"Draco? I'm sorry." I whispered in mock sadness, but he thought I was really apologizing.

"What for?" he asked, in a cautious voice.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas." I whispered and then smiled when he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know what to get you either. Besides a kiss." He said with a sardonic smirk.

"I don't know if I can except that I mean those kisses are fine and all…but-" I trailed off when he stared open mouthed at me.

"I can assure you that my kisses are the best out there, among other things…" he said wrapping an arm around my waist, but I could tell he was serious to an extent.

"I may have to take you up on that offer." I said and he jumped right out of his skin.

"Whoa don't tease the boy toy, I can't take it." He said loudly, but I was thinking about it. I mean would it be so bad to….give in?

"Come on, I'm starved. You need to eat more anyway." He said pulling my body closer to his as we entered the empty Great Hall. We were the only students who stayed this year, probably because of the war and the parents wanted to keep their kids safe. My parents have no idea what's going on, so I 'm free to do as I please.

We were sitting together, whispering and eating, when he practically shouted in my ear.

"Shit, sorry, I have to go." He said and placed a hasty kiss on my lips before running from the Great Hall. I sat feeling a little miffed. How could he just take off?

"Miss Granger? Would you please follow me up to my office?" I was startled when Dumbledore approached me, but I followed him into his office.

"Severus and Draco have been called for a meeting; Severus was with me when he was called. I'm sure they will come back unscathed." He assured me calmly, while I was filled with fear. A meeting?

"When will they be back?" I asked, forgetting to be respectful, but not caring enough to correct myself.

"Miss Granger they are fine, now I wish to speak to you about Draco." He said slowly.

"What about him?" I asked stiffly, still more worried about Draco than about what he was saying.

"You do realize that when the public know about your relationship with him, that most will react badly. Some might even try and hurt you, and I want you to be prepared for the verbal slaughter you are sure to receive." He said, and I turned my full attention to him, looking at him with my head raised.

"I am not stupid, Headmaster." I said coldly. How dare he! I had spent the whole year so far denying myself what I wanted because of what everyone would think. Then I finally decided that Draco was worth it, that he was worth the loss of my friends.

"I didn't not say you were, but I see that I might have misjudged your state of mind as of late. Were you not in a severe depression?" he asked, calmly, not reacting to my coldness.

"Yes, I was." I said shortly.

"This is why I persuaded Mr. Malfoy to speak to you. He didn't think he was the cause of you depression-" he said, not bothering to stop speaking when I gasped.

"You did what!" I yelled. He stopped speaking, looking surprised and ready to reprimand me.

"You told him to talk to me?" I asked, but my voice broke.

"I suggested that he speak to you, yes." That was enough for me. I ran out of his office, ignoring his calls for me to return.

I was running down the steps that led to his office when warm arms caught me before I tripped and fell on my face.

"Hermione?" Draco said, his voice marred by concern. He was back already! I shook him off and ran. What if he just felt guilty for making me depressed? What if that was the only reason he even spoke to me that day in the library? How could it all be a joke? I thought it was surreal when I was happy, but now I'm sure this is a nightmare. How could they both just play with my head like that?

I was sitting in our spot by the lake, throwing grass into the black water. I didn't cry. I had already done enough crying for a life time. Why couldn't it just be easy to fall in love with a dorky Gryffindor like me and live happily ever after? Why did it have to me him? I didn't deserve this; I only wanted to be happy. Was that so bad?

"Mione?" I ignored his voice but yanked the grass more viciously. He took that as an invitation to sit down. We didn't talk for a long time. We just sat there before I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up but he caught my arms and yanked me down into my knees, not to gently either.

"I cannot believe that you are really thinking like this. You actually believe I was lying? That I don't care about you? That I don't love you? Damn it, answer me!" he roared in my ears, but he didn't soften his expression when I started crying, if anything he was angrier. This is the side I remembered. It seemed like he was a different person completely, with all of his wit, but now I could see the furious man just how I remembered.

His face was flushed in angry and his eyes were glowing with fury, but he still looked beautiful to me. He looked like an angle.

"I said answer me!" he yelled in my face, shaking my arms roughly. I was sure to have bruises, shaped like his fingertips.

"I don't know, Okay?" I said, sobbing. He let my arms go and cupped the sides of my face; his thumbs wiped the tears away.

"I meant every word, I was just afraid of endangering you! That is why I waited for Dumbledore to say something. That is the only reason! You have to believe me!" he said, his voice now holding a defeated tone. His angry had vanished, but I knew it would come back.

"How can I? You've never given me reason to." I snapped; I couldn't deal with the heart-broken Draco right now. I wanted the angry one; the one that made my blood rush to my head.

"Don't even go there! I had to be horrible to you or you would be hurt! My father isn't a nice man, Hermione!" he yelled standing up. I followed him, and looked at him closely.

"I don't want you to pretend for me. You've been too nice and sweet. You haven't been you! I know you're an angry person! I don't just want to good parts of you, I want all of you! I can't stand that you're holding back."

He stopped speaking and I thought he might have stopped breathing.

"Dear Merlin, you are _insane_." He whispered, and I smiled. I didn't care if I was insane. This had been why it hadn't felt real.

"Are you saying you _want_ me to be rude and horrible to you?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I don't want you to be anything. Just be you, no matter what it is. Is that asking for too much? These past two weeks have been surreal, but I felt that something was off. You're holding your anger in and that isn't a good thing. It will just keep building until you snap."

"You will be the death of me, I swear it." He muttered before yanking me to him and crushing his lips with mine. I felt safe and warm in his arms, but I didn't let go and neither did he. I felt it when his hand slid up my shirt, but I wasn't afraid or unsure. I hadn't ever wanted anything more than him in that moment. I was cold but I didn't want him to stop.

Then it had to start raining. He chuckled at my pout but led us inside. Once inside the doors we headed to his common room, since no one would here.

"Wait, what day is it?" I asked, but before I he could answer I was engulfed in a hug.

"Hermione, come on I have sooo much to tell you!" I pulled in a shocked breath when I felt Ginny embrace me. We were in an awkward position because Draco had his arm around my waist and Ginny had both of her arms around my waist too. When Draco saw the fear in my face he abruptly pulled his hand away from me and stepped away.

"Hermione what's going on?" Ginny asked suspiciously, after she recognized Draco.

"Nothing, what did you want to tell me?" I said casually, she frowned but pulled me away while gave a last apologetic look to Draco. He looked upset but not angry. I would have to explain that I couldn't just surprise Ginny and expect a reasonable reaction.

"Hermione are you listening?" Ginny said accusingly.

"Of course! You said something about Harry." I assured her but she blushed and pulled be into an empty archway.

"I said I slept with Harry over break!" she whispered excitedly. I gasped and giggled with her.

"Oh my gosh! How was it?" I asked.

"Amazing! I mean it hurt at first but Harry was so sweet about it." She said and went on to describe Harry's performance.

"Sorry Gin, don't give me too many details or I won't be able to keep a straight face around Harry." I said, smiling.

"It's good to have you back, Hermione." Ginny whispered, and embraced me again.

"It's good to be back, Gin. Where are the boys?" I asked, hugging her back.

"In the common room, Ron was practically attacked by Lavender when he got back." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. I laughed and we walked back to the common room in a companionable silence. I really had missed Ginny.

"I DON'T KNOW THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" I jumped when I heard Ron's booming voice from outside the common room. We hurried in and saw Lavender in tears and Ron was red in the face.

"You don't know? I just asked where you were three days ago at 7 pm and you can't tell me? What am I supposed to think? You could be seeing someone else!" Lavender said and then her hand flew out across his face.

"Lavender you need to leave, now." Ron said and then he went into his room.

"Tell him we're over." Lavender told us and then she left the common room completely.

"Wow that was intense." Ginny whispered and I smiled in relief. She went over to Harry and sat in his lap. I sat across from then, a little jumpy and waiting to make my escape.

"Harry are you going to say hello or not?" I said in mock anger.

"I'm sorry Mione I didn't see you until-" I laughed and he glared at me for tricking him.

"Hello Mione, how was your holiday?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not as good as yours but…" I trailed off when he blushed and gave Ginny a look.

"Would you rather I told my Mum?" Ginny said, smirking. Harry blushed further and shook his head.

"Don't worry Harry, she only told me everything!" I said and burst out laughing.

"You've created a monster!" Harry complained to Ginny.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I called and headed to bed. The faster I woke the faster I could see Draco.

"Mione! Come on down to breakfast!" Ginny's voice came through my closed door.

"Alright I'm coming!" I called, hurriedly pulling on my clothes. I almost fell over so I slowed my pace and came out five minutes later.

"Ready to face Ron after that episode last night, I'm sure he is in a wonderful mood." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yep, I still was shocked that she hit him and if it was the reason she said then good riddance. I know Ron wouldn't ever cheat on any girl." I said confidently.

"Mione what if lavender saw something? Ron disappeared three days ago around 7 just like Lavender said, but he could have been doing anything." Ginny said, reluctantly.

"It takes a lot to get that upset, and she hit him. So we shouldn't rule it out."

"Gin!" I said in surprise. She just accused her brother of cheating!

"Ron has a temper and doesn't think everything through, I wouldn't be that surprise, Hermione." I she said, but dropped the subject when we took our seats next to the boys at the table. I looked for Draco discreetly but he wasn't in the great hall.

Fifteen minutes into breakfast Snape came up to me with a concern expression.

"He needs you." He said and I felt my breathing quicken with panic.

"What happened?" I asked hastily, almost tripping over the words because they came out so quickly.

He looked at my friends who were watching us curiously and with suspicion.

"I don't care tell me!" I snapped.

"They don't know if he'll make it. He was stabbed by someone in his house." Snape said and I felt my heart clench painfully.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"The hospital wing, but they might transfer him soon if the bleeding doesn't stop. He asked me to tell you." I took off out the doors towards the hospital wing and heard him behind me, and even Harry, Ron, and Ginny were calling for me. I ignored them and ran until I made it to the infirmary.

He was lying on the bed and Madam Pomfrey was working on his side, he looked as pale as I'd ever seen him.

"Hermione!" he whispered and I took his hand, feeling tears start to flow down my face.

"Don't cry." He said sadly.

"You had to go and get stabbed, you wanted my attention that bad?" I joked humorlessly.

"I wish, but my fellow Slytherin's didn't like the idea of tainting my blood with yours. I told them to shove it. And they did, right into my ribs. God it really hurts." He said and started coughing. The door opened just then and Snape, Harry, Ginny and Ron filed in the door.

"I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen, the stubborn fools." Snape muttered to me and came to sit next to me.

"I don't mind, if they have a problem with it they can leave." I said firmly and interlaced Draco's fingers with mine.

"Mione, it's getting cold." He whispered, and I started sobbing. I kissed his hand murmuring soothing words, as Madam Pomfrey struggled to heal him.

"Why isn't it working?" I snapped rudely and she sighed.

"The wound closes but keeps opening, I think it's time and it'll stop on its own soon, but I have to keep closing it. I will give him a blood replenishing potion." She said, but handed the potion to me.

"Get him to drink it, it taste horrible." She said, orderly, seemingly focused on her task of healing him.

"Draco do you want to get better?" I asked, but he was looking past me at Ron and Harry.

"You brought them? But they will make you sad…I don't want you to be sad." He said, closing his eyes.

"I will be even sadder if you don't get better, drink this." He obeyed and swallowed every last drop.

"A kiss for good luck then?" he asked smiling but his words were becoming incoherent.

I laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. He sighed and murmured, " I love you."

I took his hand again and waited for Madam Pomfrey to say he was okay.

"Mione?" Harry said, shock in his deep voice.

"Yes?"

"Will we talk when he is better?" he asked, cautiously.

I turned and gave him a one armed hugged.

"Promise, I am staying here though." I warned.

They all say goodbye and left quietly, I assumed they hadn't made a scene because of Draco's condition and because I was so upset.

"Miss Granger, I will return in the morning to see how he is, I have to report to Dumbledore." Snape said and bowed out of the room.

I waited, all the while clutching Draco's hand to mine.

"Miss Granger you can take to empty bed next to his, but I can assure you he will be fine. The wound he stopped opening and he just need to rest now." Madam Pomfrey said, calmly, but exhaustedly.

I breathed in relief then followed her directions. Draco would be fine in the morning and my friends didn't hate me, so I had a lot to look forward to tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the review,alert and favorites guys, they keep me going! this is the longest chapter yet and tomorrow i start the next chapter! Review!


	8. Capture

Chapter 8 capture

Draco has been in the hospital wing for three days and I'd been to visit him every day.

"Hermione, go hang out with potter or something, I'm too boring right now." Draco muttered when I walked in at the same time I did every day after classes.

As if by a miracle, Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't upset with me. Ron wasn't happy per say, but he wasn't angry either.

"Harry is dating Ginny." I said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked demandingly.

"Well it's not like I can kiss Harry now can I?" I said, smirking, much like he used to. I think that when he was stabbed, his ego was wounded very badly. They haven't found out who did it exactly and when Draco woke again he couldn't remember who had done it.

"_What if it was just a jealous girl! I'll never live this down!"_ he had moaned when Madam Pomfrey and I explained to him why he was in the hospital wing.

Draco and I were as together as ever but I missed him.

"I guess not. You can kiss me anytime though!" he assured me and I did just that.

"Excuse me!" Madam Pomfrey's shrill voice called from a few feet away.

"Yes?" Draco mumbled, but continued to kiss me. I knew I should have stopped him, but he was rarely in such a good mood as of late.

"I said no fooling around while on bed rest!" she said, but Draco refused to let me go, and in truth I didn't mind.

"Draco release Miss Granger." I jumped in surprise when Snape's voice came from behind me.

"Merlin no one ever has any fun around here!" Draco exclaimed, but finally released me. I hit him on the side of his head for embarrassing me.

"Now I'm being abused, just give me the bad news while the pain is fresh." Draco said dramatically.

"Draco quite being such a girl?" I chastised, holding back giggles.

"I went to another meeting. The dark lord was unhappy with your absence. I was told to inform you that Miss Granger is now his number one target. He seems to think that she plans Potter's every move, when in reality she is just a friend. I know you are not…happy with this development but we don't have any choice. We can't move her to safety, because then he will know that someone told. He'll look to you first and then me she is safer here anyway."

I was stunned, I knew Voldemort wanted me, but as a priority? Draco was quite and then Snape left without another word. I assumed he was going to tell Dumbledore about it.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called loudly, and she appeared with a huff.

"When can I leave?" he asked, waiting expectantly.

"Now, I guess just don't overexert yourself." She mumbled and went to leave but I stopped her.

"Just like that? He can go after nearly dying?" I demanded.

"I can only take so much! I'm just an old woman!" she yelled and slammed her door shut.

I looked down at Draco who was struggling to get up.

"What did you do to that poor woman?" I asked incredulously. He smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose I wasn't the nicest." Was all he said.

"Incredible." I muttered.

"Why don't you go inform potter? I'll see you after I shower?" he asked. I kissed him in agreement before looking for Harry.

He was glued to Ginny's face in the common room.

"Gin!" I yelled, and she jumped out of his lap and fell on the floor.

"Merlin Hermione, you scared me to death." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Harry, I need to talk to you, alone. No offense Ginny." She laughed and kissed Harry _again_ before leaving.

"Snape came back. Apparently, Voldemort wants me. He thinks that I plan your every move. I don't believe that though. I think Snape is lying. Voldemort knows that Dumbledore helps you, not me. He wants me for an entirely different reason. I think Snape just didn't want to worry and Draco or scare me too much." I explained, smiling sadly when his face paled with worry and fear.

"Don't worry about me Harry, I'll be fine. I'm just miffed that no one will tell me what is going on. I'm not a child, none of us are anymore. We're growing up in a war, there isn't time to be afraid and….terrified of getting hurt or dying." I was rambling lies. I _was_ terrified and afraid that Draco would be hurt, that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all the Weasely's would be hurt. Harry realized this and embraced me tightly.

"No one is going to hurt you Mione. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you, and neither will Malfoy."

"You mad at me, you're pretending you're not, but I know you hate me right now. You hate that I am with Draco." I sobbed, clinging to him more. He sighed.

"I don't hate you, I just don't understand. Why him?" he asked.

"Because he cares Harry, I think he is beautiful and funny. He hasn't called me names or hurt me in any way since we've been together. Until he gives me a reason not to trust him completely, I am going to be with him." I said, Harry trembled and then he ripped off my outer robe and grabbed my arms.

"What is this then? I thought he never hurt you?" Harry demanded. I saw what he meant, I was right, Draco had left bruises on my arms, in the shape of his hands.

"That was a personal argument that was my fault Harry. I knew what I was doing when I made him mad. I wanted him to get angry. I did it myself, they don't even hurt." I protested.

"You wanted him to hurt you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That is what he said. I just didn't want him to pretend to be some nice, gentleman when I know he isn't. He was pretending to be nice to me, and I don't want him to pretend. I just want him to be Draco. He hasn't hurt me, Harry and he won't." I assured him.

"Beautiful? Come on Mione he is so-" Harry started and I smacked his chest before stepping out of his arms.

"I happen to think he's more beautiful than you!" I snapped, playfully. His eyes widened and I thought he was playing but there was an awkward silence.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he asked eventually. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Well, I – I Harry, I just meant-" I stuttered, but he placed a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not asking if you like me or anything, I'm just wondering if you actually think that." He clarified.

"Well, then yes you are beautiful, but why not talk to Ginny about this." Harry frowned.

"I don't think Ginny is with me because of my looks, Hermione." Harry said softly. I was confused.

"Harry what are you-" he stopped me with a look.

"I overheard her talking with one of her friends. Going out with me was a bet they had."

"She slept with you for a bet." I stated. He looked like he wanted to cry, but didn't want to be seen as weak.

"That's horrible Harry. I never would have thought her a slut." I said angrily. Did she know how great Harry was?

"You'll find someone Harry, I promise. Are you going to break up with her?" I asked expectantly.

"I am tonight. I don't hate her, I'm just hurt. You know I'm not the kind of guy who cheats...but I think I may have found someone else." Harry said slowly. I felt guilty for being here for him earlier. He couldn't exactly talk to Ron about this.

"Who?" I asked excitedly. He blushed and looked around the empty common room. It was really late and most everyone had gone to bed.

"Luna." He muttered embarrassedly. I gasped in shock.

"That's wonderful! She is so nice and if anyone can stand her silly nonsense it's you!" I said and he looked offended, but happy by my reaction.

"Well I think that's enough talk about me." Harry said, becoming more uncomfortable. I nodded with a smile.

"Draco should be out of the shower come on he might be able to tell you more than I did." I said and he nodded, following me out of the common room.

"Hey!" I spun around to see Draco running towards me looking excited.

"Hey that was a fast shower, but should you be running?" I asked and placed a kiss on his cheek since no one was in the hall. He stood still stunned for a moment, before smiling more brightly.

"I'm good." He said and then took my hand, leaving Harry alone on the steps while I followed Draco into an empty class room.

"God you are ugly." He muttered and I looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"You are an ugly cow and I should kill you for even touching me." He spat, making tears threaten my eyes. This wasn't Draco!

"Draco what's wrong?" I asked, and he laughed maliciously.

"Nothing you need to worry about, the dark lord is going to be please with me for bringing him his most wanted Mudblood." He said, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

His fist came down across my face and then-

Darkness.

* * *

I woke in a dark, bad smelling room. It might have been a dungeon but I didn't have time to look around before a steel door was opened and a death eater stepped in.

The memories came flooding back in a rush. Draco brought me here!

"Ahh my gift is awake." His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place his voice with a face.

"Get up, you filthy mutt." He snapped and gripped my arm to jerk me to my feet. We traveled down a hall until we came to a rather enormous door.

"On your knees." He whispered in my ear. I obeyed, more afraid then I had ever been in my life.

"Wonderful! Rockwood you've captured it!" I heard Voldemort cold, shrill voice exclaimed.

"How have you done it?" he asked, curiously.

"I took polyjuice potion as Draco Malfoy, she came willingly. I think she might be involved with him. It may just be her own crazy affections." Rockwood explained.

"Interesting, I will look into it. Now let's see what she knows."

Oh god they were going to-

I let a scream out of my throat when he yelled to torture curse. I had never felt anything like it. Every bone was on fire; every nerve was being sliced and pounded. I couldn't breathe I couldn't see and I couldn't scream enough to dull the pain.

The pain stopped, but the effects stayed causing my body to continuing shaking and twitching.

"Tell us what you know about my wand and Harry Potter's." he said.

"No, I won't." I whispered, waiting for the pain of the curse to come, but it didn't.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said _no_ you evil, vile _creature_." I screamed, but my screamed turning to shrieks of agony when he used the curse again.

"Crucio!" he said hatefully. I couldn't believe how much pain that simple word caused me. Electricity jolted through me and made me jerk around on the floor.

"Tell me who he would trade this information for. Who does he care about most? Not you obviously, or else you wouldn't have been so sweet with Rockwood, or should I say Draco?" he taunted.

He used something different. I couldn't breathe, I sucked in nothing! The air was gone! How could it just disappear? I'm going to suffocate!

Then the air was back.

"I think I like the illusions best, Rockwood." Voldemort said. Illusions? It hadn't been real?

"Let's try another?"

_Take the knife, it looks so shiny. It won't hurt at all. _

I struggled to resist, but there was a knife right in front of me on the floor.

_Take it and make pretty cuts…all over your leg._

It was impossible to resist, I don't know how Harry did it.

_Look at the pretty picture, now take the knife and stab. Stab your leg, it won't hurt, you won't feel a thing._

No, no, no, no, it does hurt! It hurts so much! I dropped the knife, breaking though the spell controlling me.

"Ahh the Mudblood has some back bone." Rockwood said with a sneer. I was sobbing on the floor, clutching my bleeding leg.

"Heal her." Voldemort said. I breathed out I relief, but in the next breath the spell took a hold of me again.

_Tell us who Harry Potter will trade for the information!_

It was so hard to resist, there wasn't any pain to distract me from the strong command. So I took the knife and pushed it into my shin. It hurt horribly, but I couldn't betray Harry. I wouldn't.

"Smart too, I see." Voldemort said, slyly. "Take her back to the room, we'll continue tomorrow."

I felt drained and horrified. What would I do if they hurt me so much that I told them everything? What if they invaded my mind and stole it front me because I wasn't strong enough?

My thought buzzed around until they weren't coherent and I fainted from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for any extra mistakes, and if this is a bit disturbing remember it is a rated m story. Reviews please!


	9. Murder

Chapter 9 – Murder

I slowly regained consciousness, for a moment, I thought that I'd just had a nightmare. That was a short lived fantasy when I saw my hands drenched in my own blood. I highly doubted it was anyone else's. Blood was matted in my hair, and into my clothes, though I think its source was the knife that was still stuck in my leg. I remembered plunging it into my own flesh in order to avoid giving away Harry's secrets. I really didn't know how much more I could take before I told them everything.

"Finally, you're awake, it's been 3 days." I jumped at the sound of a deep, disturbing voice.

"I have some news. The Dark Lord has sent a message to Potter about your whereabouts. He has been most worried, but will not give us the information we need. I volunteered to rid the world of your parents. I will do the deed tonight!" He said cheerfully, but it took my several moments to follow his words.

"NO!" I shouted, jumping to me feet. My fear and panic overwhelmed me, and I forgot about the knife stuck in my leg, until a sea of pain soared through me. I fell back to the ground with a whimper.

"That was amusing. Let's do it again! I'm going to kill your precious Mommy and Daddy." He said, and I moaned in anger and fear.

"No, why would you do that?" I asked, struggling to rip the knife out of my shin. It wouldn't budge and pain kept surfacing every time I moved it.

"Get this thing out of me!" I yelled with frustration. He smirked and yanked it out with brute force. He laughed at my scream of pain, but stared at the bloody knife with contempt. He grabbed my arm and drove the knife into it. I screamed out in agony, but the torture curse was worse than this knife, though it hurt more than I thought possible.

"This blood shouldn't exist. You should have never been born." He spat and threw the knife down next to me. I wanted to stab him right in the heart with it but I couldn't get to my feet. He left, slamming the door behind him angrily.

They couldn't kill my parents. They couldn't do to them what they've done to me. But I didn't have any way of stopping them.

"Hey?" I looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway. I cringed into the wall behind me, wanting to just disappear. I couldn't stand it if he hurt me. I would tell him everything, not that he didn't know most everything anyway.

"I know you're scared but I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He said and came closer to me. His hands cupped my face and he searched my eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore. It wasn't me who brought you here, Rockwood took a polyjuice potion you know I wouldn't ever hurt you." He promised and I wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in his….not his scent. This wasn't Draco! I yanked my hands away and tried to crawl away. He grabbed me and climbed on top of me so he was straddling me.

"What? You'll be sweet on Draco, but not ole Rockwood?" He questioned, smiling maliciously.

"I would never be sweet on a Death Eater." I spat in his face, causing him to bring his face down across my face.

"Filthy Bitch!" he yelled in my face. He took out a bottle and hastily drank from it, and then he slowly changed back to his own, ugly, self.

"Two hours and then the next message the Dark Lord sends Potter will be your parent's death. Those filthy muggles don't deserve to live after creating an abomination like you." He said, and then he finally climbed off of my bruised and bloodied body.

I tried to not understand what he said. My own damn intelligence betrayed me, and I knew clearly what he meant.

"No, please no, don't kill them." I pleaded, could I betray Harry to save me parents? Would they kill them anyway just to spite me?

I couldn't take the chance. If I told him anything, he might win this war and then how many people would die? No matter how much I loved my parents, I couldn't live with myself if I condemned countless people to torture and death. I started sobbing, knowing I might now even make it out of here alive myself. Why couldn't Draco come and save me? Why couldn't I just go home?

"Stop blubbering, unless you are willing to tell us anything valuable than, your parents are going to die, a horrifying death." He smirked at my panicked expression. I couldn't do it! I can't be responsible for so many deaths after my parents. I couldn't!

"Go to hell!" I yelled and if I had the strength I would have tried to hit him, but my body was weak from lack of, water, food, blood and restful sleep.

"I think I'm already there, Darlin." He snapped, and left me alone in the darkness.

I sat alone in my cell for what felt like weeks but in reality was only three hours. He's done it. He's killed them. Those thoughts would surface every two minutes making, sleep impossible. How could I sleep when my parents were dying!

"Get up, Hermione!" I looked up and saw Draco, but it could have been any death eater, wanting to play another game. I ignored him and stared dejectedly at the wall. Why couldn't they leave me alone? Hadn't they hurt me enough?

"Hermione it's me Draco! We have to hurry!" he said, desperately. It was just an act, Draco wasn't really here!

"Fuck off." I hissed and went back to me staring.

"Hermione I love you it's me!" he whispered, and his tone made me walked over to the door. There was a hole in it so I could see him clearly.

"I don't know if it's really you. They play mind games! You come and they look like you and sound like you but it's not you!" I yelled, louder than he liked.

"Hermione, we kissed in the library, we argued by the lake, I was stabbed and you came to visit me every day I was in the hospital wing. Please come with me!" he said, and I felt tears well in my eyes. Who else would know any of that, except Draco?

"Okay, I will." I said waiting for him to open the door. It slide open noisily and Draco winced at the sound. We ran, or well he ran and half dragged, half carried me out of the building. It turned out to be Malfoy Manor. We apparated once outside the wards, making me feel safer even though I knew things were going to become a lot worse before they got better.

We arrived at Headquarters, but I was barely coherent. My mind was fried and I couldn't string words together.

"Mione? What's wrong with her? Is that blood?" I heard Ron's voice in the background, but I couldn't take comfort in it, because my body started shuddering, and the cuts all over my body opened letting out more blood than I had to spare.

* * *

Then, suddenly, mind was sharper and the pain was bearable.

"Draco!" I called, finally locating my mouth. No one answered.

"Damn it I want some water!" I screamed, but found that my wrist and ankles were restrained.

"What the hell is going on?" I shrieked. The door opened and Draco, Harry, and Dumbledore walked in calmly, though Draco was carrying my glass of water.

"Give it to me!" I said, to thirsty to be polite. He chuckled before undoing my restraints and giving me the glass.

"We haven't had a Healer heal your injuries. We would like you to tell us what happened to you while you were gone for 6 days." Dumbledore said.

"I was taken. Rockwood was disguised as Draco and I didn't realize it wasn't him until he had hit me." I said and sipped my water more deeply.

"What did they do to you?" I hesitated to answer Draco's question.

"Voldemort tortured me for information on Harry's and his wand, and then he wanted to know how Harry cared about most. I only had one session that was intense. I was unconscious for three days after it so they didn't do it again." I whispered.

"How did they torture you?" Harry asked, before Draco could.

"The torture curse was first. It hurt so much, but I didn't tell him anything. I didn't want to betray your secrets. Then he used some form of the imperious curse. He placed a knife in front of me and told me to draw pretty pictures on my legs. I tried to resist but I wasn't able to until after I had stabbed myself. Then he used that spell to persuade me to tell him everything. That was harder because the pain couldn't help me focus on resisting. So I grabbed to knife….and…and put it into my shin." I said, feeling tears slide down my face.

"Oh, god." I heard Harry and Draco whisper. Dumbledore had tears in his eyes and took my hand.

"You were very brave Hermione." He said calmly. "We would never blame you for telling our secrets when under duress."

"I didn't tell them a thing, even when they killed my parents." I said, and a sob ripped its way out of my chest.

"What?" Harry shouted in disbelief. I nodded sadly, and felt Draco's arms circle around my shoulder gently.

"Rockwood said he was going to. I think he was serious. He said if I didn't tell them what I knew than he would kill them after torturing them."

"And you still told them nothing?" Draco asked, incredulously.

"I wanted to, but I knew that if I gave Voldemort something that could help him win the war even more people would die. I love my parents but I couldn't condemn so many people to death just for their lives." I said, feeling horrible. So many people would have stopped at nothing to save their own flesh and blood, but I couldn't do it. My mind didn't even see it as feasible.

"That was incredibly selfless, Hermione."Dumbledore said, carefully before leaving the room. I leaned into Draco's hold, before removing my blanket. My leg was a bloody mess.

"Madam Pomfrey will be here soon, she was healing three broken arms." Draco said, looking slightly green at the sight of my blood.

"I'll never understand it, you know." I whispered.

"What?" he question. Harry was staring intently at me.

"Why my blood it such a bad thing to them. If I cut any pureblood their blood would look the same as mine. It's an impossible concept for me."

"It's not true, Hermione!" Harry whispered violently.

"Actually it is. Not that your blood is dirty, but that you have magic without any of your family having it. That's something they don't understand. They fear you, if your magic came on its own, does that make it more powerful than theirs. They've had their magic diluted over time where yours is new and powerful. They fear what they don't understand." Draco explained softly. I nodded understanding and accepting that. Many people reacted the same way to things they didn't fully understand. We sat in silence, and Harry eventually excused himself. Probably to tell Ron that I was fine.

"I thought you were going to die." Draco said suddenly. I nodded.

"I thought I was going die to and that you were going to do it." I said.

"I would never-" he started, but I shook my head.

"I thought I would see your face do it." He said.

"They know I care for you. Voldemort said he would look into it. I don't know if it's any safer than before if you go back, but I would rather you not go anymore." I pleaded with him, but he frowned.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore, Okay?" he said and kissed my bloody lips.

Dumbledore walked in looking more shaken than I had ever seen him before.

"Hermione we got there in time to save your mother, but your father was killed. I'm sorry."

I started crying and clutched Draco closer to me.

"We moved your mother to a hospital in America where she will be safe for a few weeks while she heals. I suggest you do not see her, since they might follow and find her." He said shortly and gave me another pitying look before he left. I knew he tried to save my parents so I forgave him for being so insensitive.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Never leave me." I said, staring straight into his beautiful gray eyes. They warmed, and shined brightly.

"I won't, I promise." He vowed, tenderly, but firmly.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me happy! thanks to everyone who has alerted and added my story to their favorites.


	10. Caught

Chapter 10 Caught

I pleaded with Draco to stay with me that night, and he agreed, but when Ron and Harry walked in and saw me laying on his bare chest, they got the wrong idea.

"Hey!" They shouted in synchronization. I jerked awake and looked up to see them staring at me with wide eyes.

"What are you two doing in here?" I asked pulling the covers over Draco's sleeping form.

"Why is he naked in your bed!" Ron asked, but Harry was still speechless.

"He isn't naked Ron! Do you think that after a torture session, I would be horny as hell? Come on? I just wanted him to stay with me. Now get out." I snapped, angrily. They were so nosy!

They backed out of the room and I heard their feet pounding down the hallway quickly.

"Horny as hell? And you didn't inform me?" I looked back at Draco who looked wide awake.

"And here I thought you knew everything." I smirked, but my leg started stinging and I felt suffocated with my jeans pressing on the wound.

I hurriedly pushed them off, ignoring the pain the action brought. Draco seemed too afraid to even look at my face.

"Hermione I was just kidding…" he said, embarrassedly.

"I know, but my leg hurts, my jeans were pushing on the wound every time I moved. " I said, lying my head back down on his chest.

I let my fingers trace the scars that were scattered over his chest, and he shivered.

"Stop that!" he moaned, his voice deeper than usual. I traced my finger up higher, circling around his nipple, but never touching it. He moaned before grabbing my face and kissing my bloodied and bruised lips.

My tongue mingled with his and I shifted my body, carefully, on top of his. It was really an innocent position, since I was hovering over him, not touching. We were just kissing, even though I was lacking my pants.

Draco's hands moved down my waist, thigh, and then settled around the crease in my knee. His thumb was tracing circles around the outside of my thigh and I relished in it. My strength reached a point and I had to lower my body down, so I was lying on top of him, lining our bodies up perfectly. He groaned into my mouth and I felt his arousal touching my lower abdomen. It excited me, but I knew we wouldn't be doing anything more than this, because of my injuries and because I would be so terrified. Draco was a very good distraction; he always had been.

"Miss Granger, oh dear Merlin!" I pulled away from Draco in surprise and saw Madam Pomfrey holding a bag and looking scandalized in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked breathlessly. She narrowed her eyes.

"When you are …done I will be outside the door." She muttered and closed the door behind her.

I laughed happily and moved off of Draco, careful not to move my injured leg too much. They had been bandages hastily it seemed but they still hurt horribly and now Draco couldn't distract me. I pull the covers off of us and Draco whined in protest.

"Grow up you big baby." I muttered and he smirked, his eyes still glowing from a few moments ago.

"We should do that more often." I said smiling at him, affectionately.

"If we hadn't been interrupted would you have gone any further?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nope, not ready for that, but I didn't mind….." I trailed off grinning at him, and he actually blushed.

"I didn't mind either." He said, huskily, reaching for my body again. I giggled, but accidentally moved my leg the wrong way and cried out.

"Shit, sorry." He murmured and kissed me before leaving the bed.

"Hey come back here you." I said, and he winked at me.

"She's ready for you." Draco said opening the door. Oh, duh, I had already forgotten about her.

"About time." She muttered.

"Well that's three times now that you've need my help. Are you going for the wizarding world record?" she asked, teasingly.

"Maybe." I said mysteriously. I should be traumatized but I in reality just so relieved to be home again.

Draco slipped back onto the bed and took my hand, a innocent gesture, but Madam Pomfrey frowned at us.

"You shouldn't be fooling around like that." She said.

"We were just kissing." I informed her honestly, because that's all we had been doing.

"That is why you are both half naked." She said sarcastically.

"My pants were hurting the wound so I took them off, and he always sleeps with his shirt off." I said, though I didn't know if the last part was true.

"Okay fine, but it didn't look too nice, Miss Granger."

"Holy Fuck!" I screamed when she did something with her wand to the stab wound in my leg. She looked at me sharply, while Draco was struggling not to laugh.

"Shut the hell up, Draco. This hurts." I grumbled, with my eyes starting to tear up.

"Such vulgar language in you young people; this is why I do not make house calls anymore!" she said and finished healing me.

"It will be sore for two days but shouldn't hurt too much for you to walk." She said before leaving the room.

Draco burst into laughter and I smack his arm before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So much for your undying support." I huffed, teasingly. He shivered, though I didn't know why. He kissed my throat and down my neck.

"Good Lord you are at it again!" Madam Pomfrey said from the doorway, sounding appalled. Dumbledore was right behind her, looking amused.

"Maybe we should lock the door." I said, seriously to Draco. He was flushed, looking at his feet. I wasn't embarrassed that much. I was enjoying Draco's discomfort too much.

"Yes, Headmaster?" I asked, with my body still, inappropriately close to Draco's. I traced a finger on the back of his neck, smiling widely when he jumped.

I burst out laughing and felt happier than I could remember being. Even with the death of my father, I was still happy. My father and I hadn't been close, but I loved him and i felt a tiny ache in my chest everytime I remembered my mother and him. I just didn't want to grieve right now.

"Well after you've dressed I think we should inform the rest of the order of what had happened to you." He said, eying Draco's flushed form.

"Mr. Malfoy I suggest you help her and come down with her as well." They left with that and Draco glared me half heartedly.

"You are a monster." He muttered. I placed kisses along his jaw line, smiling when he closed his eyes and his whole body tensed.

"This is fun." I commented, slyly. This was all knew for me, since I've only dated one person in my life.

"Yes, it is." He sighed contently when I hugged him closer to me. He was extremely warm, next to my bear arms and legs.

"I think I like this knew personality." He said, smirking smugly.

"Hey don't get used to it, this can be a good thing…or a very bad thing." I whispered, and to put an emphasis on bad things, I trailed my hand across his bear abdomen, tantalizingly going down lower until I skimmed the waistband of his pants. I think he stopped breathing for a moment, and when I moved my hand back upwards he let out a ragged breath.

"Shit, Mione." He moaned, sending shivers up my spine. I enjoyed bringing this reaction out of him.

"Like I said, good things and bad things." I murmured into his ear, my teeth nipping onto the soft flesh of his earlobe.

"You're a torturer." He exclaimed, moving his head to kiss me, deeply and fully.

"Well well look at this." I squeaked aloud when Ginny's voice interrupted my kissing and his wandering hands.

"Mione's getting busy." She giggled. "I wondered why Dumbledore looked a little green." She said and I flushed, the embarrassment coming back.

"Gin!" I exclaimed leaning away from Draco's kisses.

"They want you downstairs to tell us what you told them while you were gone." She said, her eyes tightening a bit as she said it.

"I didn't tell them anything!" I snapped angrily. Ginny looked doubtful but left us to it. I grabbed my blood filled pants and shoved my legs into them. Draco put his hands around his waist in a soothing manner. I leaned back into his chest.

"They don't believe I didn't tell them everything." Stated, feeling like I could cry.

"I know, but I understand why. You could be ashamed for betraying Potter." He said and tensed in his arms.

"Do you believe me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I do. You haven't lied to me except for…" he trailed off, I nodded guiltily.

"Let's go down and see how much convincing they need." He murmured in my ear and then slipped his t- shirt on. I frowned.

"What?" he asked self consciously.

"I liked you better without the shirt." I said, pouting. He smiled widely and pulled my body flush against his.

"I shouldn't boast your ego so much." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you really shouldn't." he said and pulled me down the stairs, where everyone was around the table in the kitchen.

"Nice clothes Mione." Ginny said right away.

I looked down at myself and saw they were still covered in my own blood.

"Well Gin let's put _you_ through a torture session and see how well _your_ clothes look afterwards." I said, defensively.

"Down tiger." Draco said in my ear, causing me to grin. Ginny looked ready to argue, but Molly, who was sitting next to her, put a calming hand on her arm. I really didnt know how I would survive anything like this without him.

"Now, I know you said that you told them nothing, Hermione. But I need you to know, that no one here blames you for what you told them. Tell us exactly word for word what they know." Molly said, sweetly. Dumbledore nodded his acceptance of her words.

"I told them nothing. I told them to fuck off and go to hell. I wouldn't betray Harry that way. Not even if they would have killed me." I said, looking over at Harry who looked upset.

"Mione how did you do it? I've been under the torture curse, it's beyond painful." Harry said.

"I thought about how many innocent girls, boys, and children would die if I gave him the information to win this war. Even babies would die and I couldn't bring myself to utter any words except insults." I said firmly.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said sincerely. I smiled at him, but clutched Draco's hand more tightly. Molly, Dumbledore, and Remus still looked doubtful.

"Will you agree to take Veritaserum?" Dumbledore said suddenly. I felt a sting in my chest. How could they not believe me?

"Yes, I will, but I don't want anyone except you in the room." I said firmly. If this is what it will take for them to believe me then I would do it.

"Very well, let's go upstairs to your room."

"Will you come with me?" I asked Draco, fearfully. He nodded, and gave me a look that said 'of course.'

"Just sit and drink this. It takes a few moments to take effect." Dumbledore said. I resisted the urge to ask if he always kept Veritaserum in his robes. I drank the tiny glass bottle and took a few deep breaths.

"Tell me what happened after you were taken into your cell after your torture session." He said bluntly. I felt Draco tense up, but he didn't say anything.

"I was unconscious for three days and when I came too, the knife was still in my leg, and I couldn't get it out. I told Rockwood to do and he did. Then he told me what an abomination my blood was and how he was going to kill me parents." I said, feeling an irresistible urge to tell the truth.

"Did any Death Eater commit sexual acts on you?"

I felt my eyes widen and looked over at Draco who stared at me, expectantly.

"Yes." I whispered. It wasn't really true though! He was just sitting on top of me.

"What did they do?" Dumbledore asked relentlessly.

"He pretended to be Draco. He said that he was here to save me and then I hugged him, but then I knew it wasn't Draco. He didn't hug like Draco did. I pulled away and he climbed on top of me." I stopped myself from talking any further. Why had I asked Draco to come? Draco was clutching my hand so much that I was losing feeling in it.

"What next?" Dumbledore persisted.

"He said, "What? You'll be sweet on Draco, but not ole Rockwood?" I whispered.

"What did you say to that?" he asked, looking very sad.

"I said I would never be sweet on a Death Eater. Then I spit in his face." I added, helpfully.

"And that's all?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I told him to go to hell." I informed him, though he just narrowed his eyes at my language.

"Well thank you Miss Granger I suggest you stay up here until the potion wears off. Just for an hour or two. I am sorry for not believeing you earlier, but in truth you did give them something. They now know that Draco is in our ranks, and about your can no longer return to school and I dont think you should either. We'll discuss it more later on." He said and left us alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked, sadly.

"I didn't want to dwell on that. I didn't think you would like to hear it. I wasn't violated or anything." I said, hoping to assure him.

"Is that why you decided to become more ….intimate with me earlier?" he asked, fearfully.

"No, we just haven't had time to explore that part of our relationship yet. I wanted comfort yes but I didn't mean to use you." I answered more truthfully than I would have liked.

"Oh sorry I forgot. Would you rather I not ask you questions right now?" he asked when he saw my upset expression.

"It's fine, just nothing you can use against me."

"Have you ever dated anyone?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, Vicktor Krum." I said smiling in remembrance, the man couldn't even say my name right.

"Have you ever slept with anyone?" he continued watching my reaction.

"Yes." I said, and felt my eyes go wide. I had not slept with anyone!

"Who?" Draco asked determinedly.

"You!" I burst out laughing.

"You'll have to be more specific if you want an actual answer to that it seems." I said smiling.

"Alright have you ever had sex with anyone?" he rephrased.

"No, I'm saving that for when I'm married." I said. I felt upset he couldn't have asked that another time, but I wasn't angry with him.

"Do you want to have sex with… me?" He asked grinning, knowing that one would get him in trouble.

"Yes!" I said and glared at him accusingly. That was embarrassing and something he could use against me!

"Alright. Have you ever been in love?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes." I managed weakly. I had been in love with someone, but dear Merlin I didn't want to tell him who.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Harry Potter." I whispered and blushed to the roots of my hair. This was beyond embarrassing for me. Now he would like Harry and even less.

"When?" he looked more surprised than upset.

"Fourth and fifth year. I don't feel that way about him anymore." I answered quickly, but I could feel the potion wearing off. Maybe I hadn't taken the whole bottle?

"Is he the only one you've ever loved?"

I smiled evilly.

"Sorry the potion is gone." He frowned, thinking hard about somthing.

"Well answer." He said moving to sit closer to me on the bed. I felt afraid of him. How could I just say it if I wasn't sure?

"I don't know. Maybe." He looked relived that I hadn't said no straight away.

"That's good enough for me." He said contently.

"Will you stay again tonight?" I asked, carefully. I was sure I would have nightmares if he wasn't here beside me.

"Of course, I rather liked waking up with you." He murmured, his gray eyes softening as he looked at me.

"Same here." I said honestly relieved. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him on his nose.

"I do love you." I said, watching his reaction. He inhaled deeply before kissing me roughly on the mouth.

"Right back at cha." He said, smiling against my lips.

* * *

A/N: Here it is then next chapter, though not too much happened. Remember to review I want twenty before the next chapter!


	11. Mind Reader

Chapter 11-Mind Reader

When I woke I was in Draco's warm embrace, following Madam Pomfrey's more recent orders to rest. I fell back asleep after stirring slightly.

"_Don't you fucking dare." Draco said furiously. Pansy Parkinson was arguing with Draco, trying to convince him to agree with something._

"_I won't be with you. I won't. I would rather suffer in hell than marry you." Draco snapped viciously. Pansy looked close to tears, but at the last minute she gave up. She smiled, he hurt expression disappearing._

"_You think I don't know why you won't? You didn't have a problem dating me in fourth year. It was after you saw her that you got all distant on me." Pansy said. Draco's jaw muscle jumped in frustration._

"_You have no idea what you're talking about." He spat. She grinned evilly._

"_The Mudblood, What's her name? Granger? You want her. You've done nothing but stare and stare at her. You are becoming obsessed with her." Pansy said._

_Draco was impossibly pale. He was sure he had been so careful, that no one would ever find out that he was secretly lusting after a Mudblood._

"_If you don't agree to marry me I will go to your mother and tell her. She won't believe me at first but she'll notice after watching you. Then your ass is grass. You need an heir anyway and she could never give you one. One because she is a Mudblood and second because she hates you. Now do we have an agreement?" Pansy asked sweetly, as if she one by black mailing someone into marriage._

"_No." Draco whispered, his eyes once full of warmth were now as cold as ice._

"_What?" Pansy asked in disbelief_

"_I said no you stupid bitch. Why would I ever marry a slut like you? I don't even want to know how many guys you've spread you legs for. I would never taint myself with your dirty self, or a Mudblood." He said violently, stunning her into silence._

"_I'm a virgin, you bastard." She said, and her hand flew across his face, leaving a red hand print._

"_I know you love her. I was trying to help you. I care about your well being and if you could pretend to be with me then no one else would notice. If your parents ever even thought about you looking at her twice they would disown you. You know that. I'm doing this for you. I'm not in love with you, but I do love you. And as you so kindly demonstrated, no guy will start a serious relationship with me because of a reputation that isn't even true. Ask Theo why he started that rumor. Then come talk to me." She said and swept out of the abandoned hall. Draco hurried to his bed, not wanting another detention for being out after hours. Pansy's words rang in his ears. Would it be so bad to have a wife as a cover up? It wasn't as if he could ever be with Hermione. They were from different worlds so he would have to deal with Pansy. She had always been a sweet girl, before the rumors started. Then she had to man up to face all the guys in her house. Was she really a virgin? If she was truly looking out for their best interest then Draco didn't see the harm in marrying her, for the purpose of an heir and for looks. He would have to check up on what she said about Theo, but in the end he knew his mind was made up. He would marry Pansy Parkinson._

_

* * *

_I bolted upright out of my bed. What the fuck? Why had dreamed that? Draco was staring at me, looking concerned.

"Nightmare?" he asked, rubbing a hand on my back.

"Yea. You?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and laying down on his bare chest. I loved him shirtless. It felt natural.

"Nope, well I had a dream, but I don't think I should describe it out loud." He said, smirking. I blushed, but I was shaken by the dream.

"I was dreaming about you and Pansy Parkinson. I have no idea why though." I said, watching his reaction he stiffened.

"What did you dream about?" He asked.

"I don't think I should tell you. It was silly. You were just talking." I said, hoping he would avoid the subject. He frowned, but didn't question me further.

"Are we still going out? Dumbledore gave us permission to go out once every few weeks in disguise. I know you're tired of being in the house. I am." Draco muttered.

"Yes, I would. I'm still upset he won't let us go back to Hogwarts." I huffed, and sat up in the bed. His fingers played with the string of my tank top. I rolled my eyes. I don't know what had possessed me to become more physical with him, now it was all he thought about.

"We could stay for a little longer." He suggested, hopefully. I sighed, feeling more happy than exasperated.

"I don't know why you want me stuck in this bed all day, we've barely left this room in three days." I said, frowning at him.

"I enjoy it." He said simply and pulled my body on top of his. I giggled at the unexpected movement, though I shouldn't have been surprised. My body was completely healed, but there were side effects of the torture curse that couldn't be healed; such as erratic muscle spasms. My left leg decided at that moment to twitching slightly upwards, hitting Draco between the legs. He groaned and I first I thought it was a groan of pain. He roughly kissed me, while his hands wandered down to the back of my thigh. I loved when he was gentle with me, but he knew where his limits were. My hands were twisted in his hair, while _his_ hands moved back to my waist. I was pleased that he wasn't getting carried away, until he slide his thumb into the inside of my shorts, just barely touching the skin there.

"You had better not go any lower…" I whispered, upset, but my body was still over excited at the thought.

"There are other things we could do besides have sex…" he whispered sadly, as if he knew it was a lost cause to inform me. I pondered that…wondering if I could ever go that far and not go all the way.

"I'll think about it." I murmured and kissed him once more before moving off of him.

"Really or are you saying that because you don't want to answer." He persisted.

"I mean it. I'll think about it. We're going out, I want some ice cream." I said and he chuckled at my dismissive manner. We came out into the hall and saw Harry and Ginny kissing fiercely up against the wall.

"Excuse me?" I said shrilly, imitating Molly's voice as best I could. Ginny jumped so far from Harry that she hit the other wall.

"Holy shit Hermione. You sounded like my mum!" Ginny complained. Molly wasn't aware of her daughter's relationship with Harry. They wanted to keep it that way too.

"Harry I can't believe you trying to steal what's left of her innocence? Have you no shame?" I asked, teasingly. Harry and Ginny both blushed, and escaped into her room.

"You really are a monster." Draco said, grinning proudly.

"I learn from the best." I said before running down the stairs. He hurried to catch me, but I ran behind the counter and hid.

"Hermione!" he called, sounding foolish. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle. I was watching from one side of the cabinet so my backside was vulnerable to attack. I felt him grab me before I heard. I picked me up and threw my over his shoulder.

"Draco put me down!" I yelled, pounding my fist on his back. He laughed and swept out the door into the small, secluded back yard. The sun was shinnying brightly, stinging my eyes from being cooped up in our room.

"You think you don't deserve to be punished?" he said facetiously. He spun in a circle causing me to laugh loudly. He slowed and smacked my but gently.

"Hey I think I like it up here, it has a nice view." I said suddenly, seeing the benefit of my position. He had a _really_ nice ass. How had I not noticed until now?

He put my down and looked slightly embarrassed. I frowned and walked behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I meant that as a compliment." I said, trying to understand how the egoistic Draco Malfoy could be embarrassed by that comment. Surely he had heard it millions of times.

"I know." He mumbled and turned around to face me.

"I just had a moment of unreality, is all. It's too good to be true." He murmured, cupping my face lovingly.

_I love you, so much._

I jumped and looked at him affectionately.

"I love you, too." I said, and he looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"I wish this would have happened sooner. I could have been this happy in fourth year." He said, causing me to remember the dream I'd have last night.

"Weren't you dating Pansy then?" I asked, pretending to be unsure. I knew for a fact they had been, well according to Pansy they had been.

"Yea, but at the end of fourth year I was interested in you. I broke up with Pansy that summer because I couldn't stop thinking about you." He explained.

"Then you got back with her?" I asked, not upset, but truly curious.

"Yes, but just for looks, she was complaining the whole time about how much she wanted to date Theo, but he was always avoiding her." Draco said, chuckling.

"Why was he avoiding her?" I asked, Pansy wasn't the nicest girl, but she was beautiful.

"…..She finally asked him out and he agreed, but Theo was…conflicted…about his sexual orientation….I guess and when she kissed him, he was more upset with himself that he couldn't enjoy...her… company. He spread all those rumors about her to get back at her." Draco said, looking away from my eyes embarrassedly.

"So Theo is Gay?" I asked, bluntly.

"Well, yea, but he didn't understand that until he was alone with Pansy for four hours. He hadn't even considered another option. He made Pansy swear to never say a word. So she lived with all those rumors for him. I think she loved him, too." He said, sighing deeply.

_The stupid git didn't even say he was sorry when he dumped her. He deserved to be hit._

I paused, feeling confused. I had been staring at Draco when he spoke, but I hadn't seen his lips move.

"Did you just say something?" I asked, waiting for him to say yes.

"Nope, why?"

"No reason." I said, and moved to distract him with a kiss.

_I love her kisses._

There it was again! I could hear his voice clearly, but he wasn't saying anything. I pressed my lips hurriedly to his, wanting to forget his voice ringing in my head.

_I could do this forever, that's how much I love her body…and her mind. So smart…._

I felt a shock go through me; he just made a compliment on my intelligence sound dirty!

"I can't wait until you are done thinking about it." He said hoarsely against my lips.

_The things I could do to you….._

Oh shit. Don't think it, don't think it.

_I could kiss you…..everywhere._

My breathing quickened and we weren't even kissing anymore, we were just holding each other. I tried to block out whatever it was I was hearing, but it would go away.

_I could touch you softly…..bend you over a desk and then….get you down on your knees so you could-_

"OKAY! Let's go get that ice cream." I said, my face was flushing, because his words made my mind picture everything in a very vivid way.

"Wow, you've never gotten this excited over just kissing." He commented, causally.

"You're a wonderful kisser." I said as a cover. We walked down the street after dying his hair black and mine blond. Only people other than us could see it though, which was convenient. I looked ugly as a blond.

"You are wonderful for my ego." Draco said, ruffling my hair.

_Among other things as well…_

We purchased to chocolate cones from the stand at the end of the block. I stuttered over my order when he thought that.

"Mione you've been really quite.

_Was it something I said? I hope I didn't make her angry._

I sighed in relief that these thought didn't make me flushed with want and embarrassment. I hadn't realized he wanted me that much.

"Just tired, still getting my strength back." I said. He nodded, accepting my answer.

"Let's go back to our room, then and we can take a nap. I could use the sleep." He said, holding my hand more firmly. He hadn't left my side in the time he had saved me from my imprisonment, except to shower.

"Alright, sounds good."

_Maybe she'll be up for more exciting things…I bet she looks amazing naked and we….._

I coughed on the piece of ice cream I had swallowed. I hadn't heard anything so vulgar in my life, and I think I liked it.

_If we survive this war I am marrying her….I don't know what I would do without her body next to mine each morning. I love her, so much…._

That was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard from him, and I might just say yes to him if he keeps up these wonderful thoughts of me.

_I'll have to sneak away to floo pansy first though, I should okay it with Dumbledore first. I really should see how she is doing….it's been almost three weeks since we've met._

I frowned, but thought those were friendly enough thoughts of his ex girlfriend. I would ask him about it later. I trusted Draco enough to not be too upset about it.

_I can't believe she said I had a nice ass….well basically that's what she said….Astoria said I needed to get in shape before she would go near me….that stung….but Hermione makes me feel powerful…..and safe…._

I don't know how I was going to stand this, I hoped I could figure out why it was happening, soon.

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this chapter and i hope you like it.


	12. Mind Reader 2

Chapter 12-Mind Reader 2 Draco's point of view.

Her hand is warm in mine, and rather small. She's smiling, but I can't help but notice that she is more distracted than usual. She's had a blush on her face since we left headquarters, which puzzles me.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked, but she nodded saying she was just tired. I didn't buy it, but if she didn't want to tell me then that was fine.

After our heated kisses earlier my mind kept straying back to the possibilities of more….exciting things.

_Is sex all he worries about? Who has sex over a desk? He better not have._

I jumped and stared at her for a few moments her lips hadn't moved, but I was sure she said something. She wouldn't say that out loud would she?

_I wouldn't mind that much if I knew that wasn't the only reason he wanted me…._

Holy shit; can I hear what she is thinking? I pulled her back up to our room, though no one had given us permission to share. I don't think anyone dared to tell Hermione no, though. She was a little scary when angry.

That made my thoughts stray again and I pictured her kissing me all over and then I was distracted when she started talking about random things.

"Draco, ummm how long have you had the Dark Mark?" she babbled. I frowned, trying to remember.

"About a year, why?" I asked. She shrugged, and kept talking. I stopped listening for a moment and stared at her mouth why she talked. Merlin, the things she could do with that mouth.

Hermione stopped speaking and then suddenly she glued her mouth to mine, so hard that I felt both of our lips split open. Her moan echoed around the room, and then suddenly she pulled away and ran to the bathroom. I heard the door lock and almost laughed. Almost.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I asked, frantically. I hoped I hadn't hurt her.

"I'm fine Draco; I promise I'm just going to take a shower is all. I'll see you as soon as I'm done." She said through the door.

_God how did he do this to me? It feels so good!_

"Alright." I said shakily and left our room. What felt so good, she couldn't possibly mean my kisses?

I needed to see Dumbledore.

"Professor?" I asked when I saw him standing in the doorway of his office.

"Ahhh Draco, what do you need." He asked and gestured to sit down across from him.

"I 'm not sure how to say this, but I was out with Hermione, she wanted ice cream, but when we came back, I think I heard her thoughts. She hadn't said anything out loud though." I said, probably too quickly for him to separate the words.

"You think you heard Miss Granger's thoughts?" Dumbledore asked doubtfully.

"Yes." I answered, shifting in my seat. His gaze was making me uncomfortable.

"Well what was the last thing you heard from her?" he asked. I flushed in embarrassment.

"That really personal, but it sounded exactly like her voice." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask again. I really didn't want to say it out loud.

"Well, I suspected when Miss Granger told me of you identical Patronous's, but now I'm sure. When to exceptionally powerful witch and wizard fall in love…or lust…there can be a magical bond formed. It isn't dangerous unless you have much to hide. Eventually you can control weather you hear her thoughts and she hears yours."

I started, "She can hear my thoughts?" I asked in fear. Merlin no wonder she's been blushing like crazy.

"Yes, but I think Miss Granger was too embarrassed to tell me. No doubt I don't want to know what you've been thinking regarding her." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"It's not as if I can help it. I wish she would have said something." I grumbled.

"Yes, well I suggest you speak with her, and then research this. I would help but I'm very busy at the moment, training Harry." I nodded, I already knew that.

I went back to our room and saw Hermione sitting on the bed with a bath robe on. It didn't look like she had anything else on under it. Merlin, what was she trying to do to me?

"Hermione? Can we talk?" I asked sitting down next to her. I guess I should try something to see if she really can hear my thoughts.

I wonder what she would do if I took that robe off. Sure enough Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Alright you're busted." I said pulling her onto my lap. To my disappointment she had underwear on.

"What?" she asked in a high voice.

"I know you can hear my thoughts." I said kissing down her neck.

"What?" she repeated.

"And I can hear yours." I said.

_HOLY SHIT!_

I winced at how loud that thought was.

"We need to find out why." She said finally.

"I asked Dumbledore, after having to refuse to tell him what I heard. You haven't had very nice thoughts, missy." I said, trying to embarrass her. It worked to my pleasure.

"Your thought should be illegal. Is that how all men think?" she asked, making me uncomfortable.

"Most likely. I understand now, why you were so red before we left." I said, chuckling.

"I should really find a way to stop hearing your thoughts. Are you seriously _that_ interested in my body? _I'm_ not even that interested in my body." She said.

"I'm _very_ interested in your body. And what I could do to it…." I trailed off at her scandalized expression.

"What? I'm a sixteen year old guy." I said, holding her closer to me.

"I'm tired. Let me go, or I'll…..kick you out." She muttered and slipped off my lap.

"Did I upset you?" I asked, teasingly.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine." She said, smiling flakily. I kissed her temple before lying down on the bed, with my hands behind my head.

"Quit that." She pleaded. I smirked as she crawled on to the bed next to me.

"You're incorrigible." She muttered, laying her head on my shoulder.

"You've said that before." I said, but she was falling asleep, so I just wrapped my arm around her, while she fell asleep.

_Draco? Where are you?_

I frowned, looking down on at her sleeping form. Was she dreaming or pretending to be asleep?

_Come to bed, I missed you._

I haven't gone anywhere, so I'm guessing she is dreaming.

_Kiss me. Touch me, never stop touching me._

Oh no, she can't be dreaming about me anymore. I don't hear anything else, which is a relief. I might as well sleep until she wakes up.

"_Harry, I know you're afraid and that Ron hasn't been talking much, but you can tell me anything."  
Hermione said. Harry looked at her before pulling her in for a kiss._

"_I am so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean-" Harry said after she pulled away. Hermione cut him off with another kiss and this one wasn't as innocent. Harry clutched her to him and then in the back ground Ginny was looking at them with pure hatred._

"_Sorry to interrupt but I need to barrow Harry for practice." She said, loudly. Harry and Hermione sprang apart in fear._

"_Ginny, I'll be right down." Harry said carefully. Ginny turned and left the room._

"_Hermione, I'm sorry. I love Ginny, but I care about you. I don't know how to choose." He said looking at me._

"_You don't have too. I made the choice for you. Be happy with Ginny Harry." Hermione snapped and went up to her room. _

I jerked awake, gasping slightly. What the hell? Hermione told me she loved Harry but she never said they actually did anything!

"Draco!" I looked over and saw her fast asleep.

"Don't go, don't go." She said, and it tore at my heart. She still thought I could leave her?

"Stay with me, please?" she said, I haven't heard Hermione speak in her sleep before, so why is she doing it now?

"mmmm." She moaned. I swallowed loudly. She can't be dreaming about me anymore.

"Kiss me…..harder Draco!" she called out and I couldn't take it anymore. I shook her awake.

"Draco?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" I demanded, and she blushed.

"You were talking….or should I say moaning in your sleep." I informed her, grinning. She looked surprised and then determined.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I just woke, but it's probably late, why?" I asked suddenly.

She said nothing, but moved to straddle me. I sucked in a shocked breath. Then, very slowly, she pulled off her robe.

Hermione's Point of View

I felt nervous, but excited too. I let my robe drop the floor. Draco looked up to my face and then down at my bare chest. I watched him, feeling more wanted than ever. I leaned down and kissed him, my hand pushing his shirt up and over his head.

"Hermione, are you…." He trailed off.

"Were not going to have sex…..but I don't mind the others things you were talking about." I said, wishing my blush would go away.

"Lock the door." He muttered. I thanked him silently. How awkward would it be to have someone walk in on this? I locked to door before turning back to him. I moved down to his pants and pulled them off. He was breathing so quickly and I loved it. I pressed my bare chest to his and he groaned, running his hands down to my ass.

"I love you so much." He murmured, and I smiled. My hand slipped into his boxers, slowly, and pulled them down. He stopped me before I could anything else and flipped us over. He pulled down my underwear, making me squirm as he stared at me.

"You are amazing." He breathed before lowering his mouth to kiss my stomach. I shivered in pleasure, but then I felt his hands touch my most sensitive place, making me cry out. He pressed harder and harder until, I was moaning his name. His fingers moved at a fast pace, and I felt a warm tightening sensation in my lower regions. Then I felt something wonderful explode inside me and making me scream.

"Draco." I whispered, trying to focus on him, while my body hummed.

"Yes?"

"That was fucking amazing." I muttered, not editing my use of the profanity. He chuckled and moved against me. I gasped, feeling his hard arousal. He kept moving against me, kissing me roughly, until he suddenly groaned desperately from the back of his throat, and I felt something warm on my stomach. He breathed in deeply, before reaching for his wand and making it disappear.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"That was fucking amazing." He murmured, before falling asleep next to me.

* * *

A/N: I'm happy to say that i now have 25 reviews! thanks to everyone who has reviewed and i hope you like this chapter. oh and keep in mind that i am only fourteen. I did my best!


	13. The Morning After

Chapter 13 the morning after

"Hermione!"

My eye snapped open when Ginny bounded into our room with Harry right behind her.

Draco stirred and looked around before turning over, causing his backside to show.

"Draco cover yourself please, they're staring." I said through gritted teeth. Ginny put her hand over Harry's eyes, giving Draco a once over.

"Nice, Mione." She said, and winked at me. I pulled the blanket over Draco hurriedly. That caused the covers to fall off my chest, and Harry finally escaped Ginny's hand and was staring at my bare chest in awe.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I said and covered myself up again.

"Draco wake up, now you selfish bastard!" I said and when he didn't move, I yanked his hair back and saw he was just laying there wide awake.

"Why would I want to see you flash Potter and his girl?" He said, huffily.

"I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have had your ass in the air. What if it had been Molly coming through that door?" I said and he flushed embarrassedly. Harry was done staring and glared angrily at all of us.

"Ginny go down stairs and tell Molly that they're coming, please." Harry said, in the most formal voice, causing Ginny to stare and him for a few seconds before leaving.

"How did you get in the door was locked!" I snapped, while Draco watched Harry with an unreadable expression.

"The doors here won't lock. Some enchantment we haven't been able to fix." Harry said softly, but I could tell her was angry.

"Now why the fucking hell is he naked with you?" Harry demanded. I gulped.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're upset about, and the rest is none of your business. We'll be down in a few Harry." I said firmly. He blinked and sighed.

"Why him Mione?" He said and something flashed in his eyes, but disappeared before I could place it.

"I love him. That's why." I said watching his face flinch and he was out the door and down the stairs in seconds.

"That was fun." Draco said, kissing me softly in the shoulder. I felt frozen, why would it bother Harry this much? He was fooling around with Ginny! He knew she was playing him and he still kissed her and touched her. I thought he wanted Luna? Harry was making any sense right now and he needed to choose and stop hurting people.

"It's wounding my ego that you're thinking about Potter while I kiss you." He teased, but sensed he was upset about it.

"Sorry."

_Why would she lie to me, anyway?_

I looked at him for a moment before moving to get dressed. He watched me silently.

_That dream was so real, but she never kissed him, did she..._

"Yes, I kissed Harry." I said and left the room, feeling angrier with myself than him. This morning was supposed to be wonderful. I wished I could make this much easier, but I knew when I admitted I liked Draco that it wouldn't be easy. I decided he was worth all this hurt, anger, and uncertainty. Was I wrong to make that decision?

"Hermione? I have to go see someone. I'll be back in an hour." I turned and saw Draco's retreating back. He didn't look at me, he just left, and I felt horrible. Surely he didn't think I loved Harry instead of him!

I past Ginny's door and hear her whispering and I peaked in and saw her and one of her friends gossiping. I hadn't known she had any friends over.

"Yes, he totally thinks I'm in love with him. Everyone says he's so bright when a girl like me and get his pants down." Ginny said to the down headed girl who giggled in response. I was filled with anger by her behavior. When had she become so slutty and hateful?

"You actually slept with the wondrous, but ugly Harry Potter?" She gagged but then handed her a piece of paper.

"Here it is, that's what you want, thought I don't think it was worth it." The girl said.

"I can't fail this year. I have tried over and over to study and tutoring but I'm just too stupid. I need to pass and if sleeping with Harry was good enough for you to give this to me than it was worth it." Ginny said, but I ran down the stairs and hide and he friend left. Ginny really was stupid if she needed to stoop to sleeping around to get what she wanted.

"Mione, can I talk to you?" I turned and saw Harry pleading with me. I nodded slightly and followed him outside.

"I'm not going to yell at you or anything, but I want to make sure you know what you're doing. I mean he is a Malfoy." Harry started.

"Yes, I am aware. I'm smart enough to know the risk I'm taking. Haven't we had this conversation before?" I snapped, trying to remain calm.

"I thought it was just some crazy phase and that you would get over it." He muttered. I gaped at him.

"Draco Malfoy isn't a phase!" I said indignantly.

"I know that now, but I hoped."

"Why are you still with Ginny, I thought you wanted to be with Luna?" I demanded.

"No, not Luna. You. I'm just with Ginny because she wont let me speak enough to say anything. I can pretend with her at least. I should have known it wouldn't ever be that way, and I tried to ignore it by getting with Ginny, but I still….. I know it isn't fair to tell you when you're in love with someone else." He whispered.

"Harry…." I started but I didn't know what to say.

"It's alright Mione; I knew you wouldn't ever love me." He said and went to stand. I grabbed his arm and pulled his face down in front of mine.

"You are so stupid. I was in love with you my entire fourth and fifth year. You should have said!" He went pale in the face, and took my hands.

"If there wasn't a Draco, you would be with me wouldn't you?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Yes, I would, but there is a Draco so I'm happy with him Harry. You'll find someone else to make you that happy." I assured him, and before I knew it, his lips gently touched mine for one split second.

"Thanks Mione." He murmured and then walked calmly back inside. He shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't be angry with him. I turned to stand up, but stopped when I saw Draco standing right behind us and I didn't need to ask myself if he had seen Harry kiss me. The look on his face answered it. He was furious, but I knew that fury was just covering the hurt.

"Draco I didn't- Harry….he?" I struggled to explain but Draco remained angry.

"The bastard smirked at me while he did it!" Draco growled. Then he roughly moved past me and into the house. Harry wouldn't have purposely done that to hurt Draco would he? Harry wouldn't ever be that kind of guy, right? Yes, he would, if he was angry that he almost had a chance and his own stupidity took it away.

"You sick fucking bastard." I yelled across the room where Harry sat. He looked up in surprised, but said nothing. Molly and Ginny stood staring at me in awe. I didn't usually swear.

"You knew he was watching us. I was trying to be understanding and then you go and kiss me?" I screamed. Ginny dropped the glass she was holding, but Molly repaired it.

"Harry how could you?" she asked. I rounded on her.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to him." I snapped. She looked hurt and I looked back at Harry.

"I don't want to see you for awhile Harry because now Draco thinks I don't love him. I love him more than I ever loved you." I said, but I felt Ginny coming closer to me.

"Why would you yell at me like that?" she asked, but I could see the panic in her eyes.

"You fucked Harry for a bet! You don't care about him you only care about yourself." I snapped and saw Molly moved to pull Ginny away from me.

"Hermione I think you are wrong." She said.

"I heard her talking in her room about it! Her friend said it was a bet and they were laughing at him!" I argued and Ginny sighed in defeat.

"I knew I should have silenced the room." She muttered.

"Ginerva Weasely you better not have done this." Molly said but I escaped to find Draco, he couldn't just let this stupid screw up ruin everything.

"Draco?" I called and saw him lying on our bed. I sighed with relief.

"I heard everything. I shouldn't have thought differently. I know that you love me and I knew that you loved him." He said and I ran into his arms, kissing every part of him that I could.

"You scared me. I thought you were going to just leave me." I said, crying into his shoulder. He rubbed my back before kissing me soundly on the mouth.

"I couldn't ever do that. I love you." He said, looking in my eyes.

_No matter what you do to hurt me._

I flinched at those words. He hadn't even said them, but I knew what he meant.

"I'll try not to hurt you, I'm sorry." I clutched him closer to me, feeling that if I let go he would disappear.

_Can't ever tell…_

I look at him strangely. I noticed how drained and exhausted he looks.

_She'd never forgive me. I'd be so alone._

I'm frightened about what he's hiding. Could it be about where he went today? Who did he see?

"Who did you go see today?" I asked, carefully.

"Pansy, she's been asking for me." He said.

_Pansy would hate me too if I told. I don't like secrets...they eat away at me._

"Well I'm sure she was happy to see you." I said, trying to swallow my panic. What was he keeping from me? What did it have to do with his ex girlfriend?

* * *

A/N: I wont be updating tomorrow because were taking a family vacation, but I'll be updating the day after. sorry this one is a little shorter but then next chapter will be longer. Review!


	14. Pansy Parkinson

Chapter 14 Pansy Parkinson

"Draco?" I asked softly, he was almost asleep, but I couldn't stop my mind from forming some horrifying events about him and Pansy. Was he unfaithful and slept with her because I wouldn't go that far? Was she just prettier than me?

"How the hell could Pansy be prettier than you?" He grumbled and turned to face me. I blushed in frustration. I always forgot that he could hear my mind randomly.

"I don't know. It's driving me crazy Draco, I want to know why you went to see her. I'll know if you lie." I said, desperately. I didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend who ruined the relationship by not trusting the guy, but I had to know why he wanted see her instead of me.

"I didn't want to see her _instead_ of you, but did have to see her. I just don't know if I should tell you why, but I swear it's not for sex." He said, still half asleep.

"Then why?" I persisted.

"Damn it Hermione, I can't tell you!" He said, finally becoming angry. I hated him angry, but it was his natural reaction to my prying about his life that he didn't want to share with me. I wanted him to know every part of me, but he didn't want the same. Did that mean he didn't love me as much as I loved him?

"That is ludicrous." He said, in a furious voice. A small voice in my head said I should have known he couldn't love me that much, but another said that he loved me more than anyone.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, and I burst into tears. Why wouldn't he tell me? Unless it's something so horrible that I….that I…I don't know what I'd do.

"I'm just ashamed of it alright? I am so ashamed of what I did to her!" He collapsed onto the bed and into my lap.

"What happened? Tell me!" I pleaded, pulling my fingers through his soft blond hair. He sighed deeply and kept his face down.

"I can't tell you, but I'll show you tomorrow alright. Just sleep and tomorrow I'll show you." He murmured, beseeching with me.

"Alright, but I won't forget." He'd better not back out of this. It was too important.

"I won't, promise, let's just go to sleep." He said and pulled me closer so he was spooning me. I sighed contently as his arm rest on my waist. He hadn't lied to me yet….mostly.

"I love you, no matter what you do." I whispered before falling to sleep.

* * *

"Love, come on. Time to wake up." I heard Draco's insistent voice at my ear. I groaned and covered my head with the pillow.

"Oh no you don't." he said and pulled it away.

"Just five more hours please." I said pulling the covers over my head instead. He crawled under them and lay on top of me, crushing me.

"Get off you fat troll." I said, probably acting like a baby. It was _my_ fault I did sleep well last night.

"I won't take that personally because I know that I am much sexier than a troll." He said, and kissed his way up my neck to my lips. That was cheating!

"It's not cheating! It's strategy…" he said suggestively. I groaned against his lips and surrendered to him. That conniving bastard, doesn't he know I need beauty sleep? He chuckled and I really hated how he could hear my thoughts more often than I could hear his.

"Get up, now I thought you weren't going to forget!" he said, teasingly. I was instantly wide awake. I couldn't help but be a curious soul!

"Alright I'm up. I'm showering first though." I said and hopped out of bed, very aware that he was following me.

"I could use a shower to…" he trailed off letting me think about that.

"Sure." I said and pulled him into the bathroom with me. He looked shocked. Disagreement or not he was still the only guy I would have in my shower.

He burst into laughter, reminding me once again that he could hear me.

_I'd better be the only guy in her shower…_

I smiled widely. He was about to be the first and only…so far anyway. I stripped down and he did too, but I made it clear that we were just showering. It still made me nervous to be around him undressed, but he assured me fervently that he loved my body. I felt him start rubbing my back with soap then he put shampoo in my hair.

"You'd better not get that in my eyes, it stings like hell." I muttered and he chuckled. I let him rinse me off and then I started washing his and was half tempted to get in his eyes just to tick him off, but I decided against it. He would just be prissy all day.

"You look good enough to eat." He whispered suddenly against my ear, biting down on it.

"Excuse me!" I said in high voice, thrown off by the desperation in his voice.

"I've never seen you wet…." He trailed off, but I knew there was more to it than that.

_Last time I'll see her this way…_

I gaped at him and he didn't even blink.

"This is _not_ the last time you'll see me like this." I said firmly.

_She says that now, but after she sees….she won't even want to look at me._

I swallowed loudly and pressed myself against him. He was scaring me. I accepted him for what he was a long time ago, but if he was so sure that I would refuse him after this, than it must be something so horrible.

"I love you." I said, hoping that would be enough.

We stepped out of the shower and dressed in silence. What was there to say? I love you but you're about to leave me because I've done something horrible? No, we had nothing to say until I found out what he was hiding.

We flooed to the Parkinson Manor, a feeling of dread in the pits of our stomachs. It wasn't really a manor, more like a nice house, but for pureblood purposes I guess that's why it was referred to as that.

"Draco? What about her parents?" I asked, sure they wouldn't want someone like me in their home.

"They're dead. She's here alone." He said coldly. I could tell he hated being here and he hated me being here even more. We came to a door and he pushed it open with out knocking. When I walked in I saw Pansy lying in her bed, though she looked different from the way I remembered. I waited for her to say hello or demand that I leave, but she said nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, curiously. He looked at my innocent expression.

"She's in a come. That's what's wrong." I was even more confused by that. What did her being in a coma have to do with him?

"How?" I asked.

"We were married, for 3 months." He whispered. I jumped, recalling the dream I'd had of them. He had taken her offer?

"She got pregnant after two months, but she didn't tell me. We weren't really getting along well. One day she disappeared and when she came home she collapsed. I found a card in her pocket. It said Dr. Haven's abortion clinic. I of course had no idea what that meant, but when I showed it to my mother she started crying, saying that Pansy was a horrible bitch." I felt so horrified. Who would do that to their child?

"I finally understood what Pansy had done, but I felt numb and it hadn't sunk in yet. I called the doctor and he said to take her to an emergency room. I didn't know what that was, but then my mother said to take her to St. Mungo's. I did and she woke up there after they healed her." She looked at me and then vomited all over herself.

"'I killed our baby.' She said." Draco rubbed his eyes before continuing.

"I got so angry, that, just like when I was little, my magic just exploded out of me. I hadn't meant to hurt her, but my own child was dead because of her. I was knocked unconscious and was banned to see her for the rest of her stay, but she hasn't woken. I come to see her every few weeks. Her house elf cares for her constantly and reports to me if there is any sign of her waking. There hasn't been."

I felt upset. He thought this was enough to scare me off?

"How long has she been like this?" I asked.

"7 months. She's lost 7 months of her life because of me, and she might even lose them all." He said and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I don't know why she did it. Why she went to some muggle healer and killed her child. Our child." He said, making me jealous of the way he said our child. I tried to imagine what I would do if I had been in her shoes. Being the person I am, I wouldn't have killed it, but I would have been so terrified. She was a tough girl maybe she could handle taking a innocent life.

"Is that it?" I asked finally. He spun to look at me.

"Is that it?" he repeated. I nodded.

"Yes that's it but it's enough!" he said furiously.

"Enough for what?" I asked casually.

"For you to be terrified of me! To fear for your life if I get to angry!" He said. I was angry and hurt. He though I cared that much? That one mistake in his life would make me terrified of him?

"It's horrible, Draco, what happened to her. It's horrible what she went through, it's absolutely unfair and tragic, but it's not your fault. You're magic did this to her, have you tried to wake her up?" I asked, and he just stared at me for a long time.

"No I haven't tried." He said, but then turned and took Pansy's hand. I stepped back watching him silently. He whispered word to her and then kissed her forehead lightly before coming to join me.

"You aren't going to run away screaming as you go?" He asked uncertainly. I shook my head and kissed him silly. If he had a million secrets, I didn't care. He could have all the secrets in the world as long as we didn't go through that again. I thought I was going to lose him!

"Mmmmhh." We froze. Neither of us made that sound.

"What the hell?" Draco and I ran into her room.

"Where am I?" she called out just as we entered the room.

"Draco?" she said when she saw him. He ran to her side and I stayed at the doorway.

"Pansy, how do you feel?"

"Pissed off because…holy shit what is she doing here?" Pansy said when she saw me. I flushed but stayed where I was.

"..That's a long story Pansy, you've been in a coma for 7 months, I need to call your healer." He told her, but she stopped him.

"I don't need a healer. I know what happened. You made me this way, I was still able to think and dream and everything but move and open my eyes. It wasn't until you forgave me just now that I could move. Thanks for taking up several months of my time." She said in a huff.

"Thanks?" he repeated furiously.

"Draco." I said firmly. Did he really want a repeat of what happened before?

"Draco?" Pansy said suggestively. She looked at me closely before turning back to Draco.

"Are you together…you know really together?" he hesitated and looked at me.

"Yes we are." I answered for him. If I had to put him under the imperious curse we would still be together.

He cracked a smile and Pansy noticed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"He can hear my thoughts….though I wasn't joking, Draco." I mumbled. He smiled widely, and motioned for me to come over.

"Pansy this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Pansy Parkinson, my ex- wife." He announced in a host like voice. What were we on? A game show?

She extended her hand, and I warily took it.

"Nice to meet you." We said at the exact same time, and then I smiled.

* * *

A/N: My plans fell through so I had time to update again before leaving! Review! I really liked writing this chapter!


	15. It's Just Stress

Chapter 15 It's Just Stress

"I am so excited." I said, jumping up and down while Draco rolled his eyes at me.

"It's just school, Hermione." He said in exasperation.

"No it's not _just_ school, Draco. It's the most amazing place ever. We have the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen and even though we both are on a hit list we still are able to go back!" I told him seriously.

"Merlin woman, I have to share a chamber with you?" He said in mock disgust. Well it had better be mock disgust.

…_..possibilities…._

"What kind of possibilities?" I said, making him blush. I guess I didn't want to know.

"Something similar to what we've already done…." He trailed off making me blush. Showering together was fun and all, but what more was he thinking? He had a very imaginative mind.

_Birthday presents are so boring…._

Wait what?

"Birthday?" I asked.

"Yeah mine is in two weeks." He muttered frowning.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I yelled, causing him to flinch and many others to stare at us. We were waiting for the floo to open so we could go back to Hogwarts. This floo supposedly took us to our own private chambers and no one but use knew where it was located and how to get there. Except Dumbledore of course. We had our own password, which Draco insisted had to be Slytherin Sex God. I humored him, but if Dumbledore asked for the password he was telling him, not me.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, is all." He muttered, staring away from me. I wanted to bash his beautiful face into the fire place. How could coming of age not be a big deal? I only had two weeks to think of something to get him.

"You would really bash my beautiful face into the fireplace?" He asked innocently.

"Don't tempt me." I growled and let him wrap his hands around my waist as we stepped into the fireplace. It was dusty and I sneezed, causing Draco to sneeze.

"You're contagious. You need to be locked in a room, and never let out." He murmured in my ear. I pinched him and grabbed some floo powder. The familiar tingle and head rush followed our appearance in McGonagall's office.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." She said without looking up from her papers. I jumped when I felt Draco's hand on my ass.

"Hands to yourself." I muttered in a quiet voice.

"You weren't saying that last night!" he taunted loud enough to cause McGonagall to look at him in shock.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm sure Miss Granger doesn't appreciate such lies." She exclaimed. I blushed furiously, but because Draco was right. I hadn't been saying that last night, quite to opposite actually.

"Actually Professor, Hermione doesn't mind at all, do you love?" Draco asked me, smirking.

"You evil bastard I'm going to lock you up in a cage!" I snapped unable to help myself. My insult and warning didn't have the affect I wanted though.

"Promise?" he asked with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes and pulled him through the door, while McGonagall stared after us in trepidation.

We walked hand and hand down the corridors of Hogwarts, in silence. I was smiling happily as our hands swung between us. I wanted this forever.

"Say the password for me." He pleaded in my ear when we came to the door of our chamber.

"No." I said firmly. I wasn't going to say that out loud, I didn't even believe that!

He kissed my cheek, and then down behind my ear.

"Please?" he whispered huskily. I shivered, but refused. He was cheating! His hands went under my shirt and moved up and down my waist. His kisses became more insistent, and I knew I was going to give in. Who wouldn't give in under such duress?

"Slytherin Sex God." I gasped out and he pulled me into our room hastily, already gluing his mouth to mine. Draco closed the door behind us and slammed me against it roughly. My legs wrapped around his waist tightly and his hands wound into my curly wild hair.

"Excuse me!" oh shit, I mean really? Why did we have such bad luck? I felt Draco pull away as if he'd been stung.

"Professors!" he said, trying to compose himself. I rubbed my eyes.

"Hello, Draco." Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were standing in our common room staring at us with identical expressions. Amusement.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to you alone Draco and Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to Miss Granger." Snape said and motioned to the door.

_I love you!_

"I love you too." I said aloud much to his embarrassment. Dumbledore looked at me for a long time before speaking. Did I look different?

"You are glowing Miss Granger." He commented. I smiled widely.

"Thank you professor." I murmured, flattered by the compliment.

"I daresay Draco has something to do with that. Yes, I thought so. I have just been informed that for your entire stay at Headquarters Draco and you shared rooms." I gulped, prepared for a reprimand. I just hadn't been able to let him go!

"I have also found out about Miss Parkinson. I wasn't aware of her condition until after she had awoken. She will be joining us next year to finish out school. I know that Draco's birthday is in two weeks and I thought you might want to know that on its tradition to give a watch to a man when he comes of age." Dumbledore said, and stood up.

"I also would like to say that you picked a most illuminating password Miss Granger." He said, smirking, while his blue eyes sparkled. I blushed and buried my face in my hands after he left. I should kill him for making me say that! Did everyone know about our sexual relationship now?

"I'll be speaking to you soon." Snape's voice said and he swept out of the room with glancing at me. I wasn't offended; I mean why look at me anyway?

"I'll look at you when your undressed and in a shower." He said and pulled me to our master bathroom. I couldn't understand why Dumbledore allowed us to be rooming together. He must know what we'll do!

Either way I stripped down and watched Draco do the same. I was rethinking my 'save it for marriage' motto every time I saw him undressed. I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than his pale, muscular, body. I memorized every plane of his skin, letting my fingers glide over the soft flesh. He didn't say one word as I stared lustfully. Then at last I came to his face, possibly the most perfect face I'd ever seen. His jaw defined just enough to make him a man, and his lashes dark enough to be feminine. They framed his cloudy gray eyes protecting them, and I stared into them, waiting for him to touch me.

"Do you really believe I'm that beautiful?" he asked, sincerely thrilled to please me.

"Yes." I whispered and kissed his eye lids gently, before pulling him into the shower. The master bathroom was beyond what the other students had. It was crystal clean and made of black and white flooring. The walls gleamed as the shower steamed up the room.

We followed our usual routine in the shower and then dried each other off, slowly, savoring the feel of each others body.

* * *

"Are you ready for classes tomorrow?" I asked, remembering that we were partners in Defense against the Dark Arts. We only had two months left in the year, but Dumbledore assured us that we would be fine for our N.E.W.T.S. Draco smirked at me and didn't answer. He was always ready for everything.

"We're still partners in defense against the dark arts!" I reminded him, and his eyes lit up in remembrance. He pulled me to his bedroom; much to my excitement.  
I stopped in shock when I saw his room. It was green all over! His bed spread was a satin green and even the bed frame was green, though I couldn't understand why. The flooring was a green dark enough to be black and the walls matched his bed spread. I felt like I was in a forest, because only there had I ever seen so much green.

"Nice, isn't it?" he said smugly, bringing my attention back to him.

"It's very….Green." I said at last. My eyes kept darting to the bed and back to his face.

_I like the bed the most….mostly because she'll be in it._

I jumped with a squeal, having heard his thoughts for the first time in days. It was off putting that it seems to be a fading ability.

"What do you mean fading?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you hear me more than I hear you." I said with a huff if irritation. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking instead. I'm thinking of you on my bed…naked…wet…and begging me to touch you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled shakily, my knees going weak with that visual. He was going to be my downfall.

"Let's go to bed early, we have to wake up at seven anyway." He urged, persuasively.

"It's only 6:30!" I exclaimed, but he silenced my by pressing his lips against mine. I loved and hated it when he did that.

"I didn't say we were going to sleep straight away." He said with a straight face, though I could see a burning lust in his eyes. I smiled and looked at his bed.

"Well might as well break it in." I said and he carried me all the way to the bed before dropping me down on it.

I spent the rest of the next two weeks struggling for a perfect watch to buy him. It had to be something that said Draco, and not just something random. I wanted it to be special. I only had Harry and Ron over once, but they seemed upset with me anyway. Ron was upset because I was sharing rooms with Draco and Harry because I was with Draco instead of him. I didn't let it get to me much, I was still beyond happy with Draco.

The day of Draco's birthday we headed to Defense against the dark arts together. We were the last to arrive but Professor Snape didn't say anything to either of us.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked me once Snape begun lecturing. I frowned.

"I feel fine, why wouldn't I?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't play around with me Hermione, you were sick last night. I heard you in the bathroom." He said and I flushed, embarrassed by being caught.

"It was nothing, I just had a stomach ache, and probably something I ate." I muttered, and then went to ignore him, but he kept talking.

"You moan and cry in your sleep every night. You're reliving the time you were tortured. I knew you couldn't be as alright as you seemed. I tried to leave to use the rest room, but you held a death grip on my hair. You haven't been able to sleep at all since I came to get you. You need help, and I was foolish to wait this long." He said, and I felt angry.

"There isn't anything wrong with me!" I said, loud enough to call attention to us.

"Yes there is. You're pale and sweating. You need to go see Madam Pomfrey." He said firmly.

"Okay class go practice with your partners." Snape said and I went to stand but Draco stopped me.

"I won't let you hurt yourself of pride, Hermione. It's not a bad thing to ask for help!" he whispered fervently. I blinked back tears and stood up.

"I'm…fine…" I said, but everything around me became muffled and my vision blurred. I fell into darkness.

* * *

" You're awake!" I heard Draco's voice as soon as my fingers twitched.

"What the hell happened?" I asked fearfully. I opened my eyes to look at him. I was in the hospital wing but I didn't remember why.

"You collapsed in class. I was trying to tell you to come and see her but you refused. Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked desperately.

"I'm fine, that's why." I muttered and saw Madam Pomfrey come in.

"We need t assign you your own bed, child." She said, teasingly, but she looked worried.

"You're not fine." Draco said to me, catching Madam Pomfrey's attention.

"Now Mr. Malfoy if you would be so kind to leave." She said firmly.

"She won't listen to you. She won't listen to me. She needs to know what's wrong with her, because if she doesn't, she won't take care of herself." He kissed me on my forehead and left. I was shocked. How could he leave me like this? Was there something wrong?

"The headmaster is on his way." She said and swept into her office. I felt terrified and I wanted Draco come back. I started crying, watching the door for him to come back. It wasn't like him to just leave me at all let alone when I was hurt. I felt my tears turn to sobs and even when the door opened I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

"Hermione?" Draco said. I looked up and he was staring at me with worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked as if he hadn't just left me alone and afraid.

He paled, I guess hearing what I thought.

"I was just waiting for her to go back into her office. I'm so sorry!" he said laid his head on my stomach, breathing deeply. I pulled my fingers through his hair, breathing out in relief.

"I thought you had just left me." I whispered and trying to stop crying. He kisses away my tears and holds me close to him.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"I know. I was scared that you wouldn't come back." I told him, fearing how much I needed him.

"I'll always come back. I promise." He said, kissing my hair softly. We sat there in an embrace for a long time. I just wanted to hold him and never let go.

"Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey's voice broke through our embrace, but I didn't let him go.

"Yes?" I whispered hoarsely.

"The headmaster is here." She said softly.

Draco took my hands and held them as he sat in the chair next to my bed, instead of on the bed with me.

"Miss Granger, sorry to bother you but we don't know what's wrong with you. It doesn't seem to be risking your life, but I suggest you rest greatly and take three days off from classes. I will be looking into it. I want to send Madam Pomfrey up to see you every day a 1 so be prepared. Draco you may stay with her." He said shortly, and not once did he look at us. The whole time he spoke he was looking at the floor, and I watched as he swept out of the infirmary without a glance.

"You may go to your rooms." Madam Pomfrey said shortly and left us too it.

"Draco will you help me up, please?" I pleaded and he pulled the covers off me. I got to my feet but , I felt too weak to even stand.

"Help me stand." I whispered. He looked pale but helped me. In the end he just carried me to our room. Many people stared at us but I wrapped my hands around Draco's neck and fell fast asleep before he even laid me in his bed.

Happy birthday Draco.

* * *

A/N: Review...please!


	16. It's Not Just Stress

Chapter 16- It's Not Just Stress

I haven't left bed in four days. I just feel disgusting and no matter how much I shower I can't be clean. Something is crawling inside me, spreading havoc and sucking away all my energy. Draco has been so depressed. I try to make him happy, but he only wants me better. I don't know how to be better. He's asleep next me now, breathing in deep breaths. I love watching him sleep, it's the only time he looks half way peaceful. I hate myself for ruining his birthday. I haven't heard his thoughts, but I think he was looking forward to spending it with me. I had been so excited to give him his present, but I wasn't able to until the next morning. Professor Dumbledore had sent Madam Pomfrey up to see me every day at one, but I was always just lying there. I missed Draco's sensual touch and kisses. I think he thought if he touched me I would break. I caught a look at myself in the mirror and saw that my hair looked gray and my skin even had a gray tinged look to it. I wouldn't want to touch me either. He held my hand as I talked to him, as I slept and as I ate. I owed him so much for caring for me. I wanted to know what was wrong with me. I couldn't even begin to guess, and with my condition I couldn't research anything. I prayed that Dumbledore would come up with answers and put all of us out of our misery. Draco hasn't slept peacefully in a long time, and refused to leave my side for anything other than using the restroom. I couldn't believe he would rather be up here with me than with his friends. Harry and Ron came to see me two days ago, looking terrified by my state. They were nice enough and Harry just kissed my hand while Ron kissed my cheek in goodbye.

Draco was too focused on me to notice Harry's tension and hateful glances towards him. I didn't have the energy to chaste him for it. It wasn't Draco's fault that I was sick or whatever I was. With Draco caring for me constantly I usually slept the day away with him, and I knew that wasn't good for him since he wasn't sick. It was making him more tired and he couldn't sleep at night with me, because I woke up screaming. I don't even know why I was screaming. I don't remember having nightmares but Draco said that he hadn't ever heard a more painful scream in his life. I hated hurting him this way, because I couldn't just get better because I wanted too. I need medicine and magical treatment for what was wrong with me. Could he really not believe I would get better? Sometimes when he looked at me I saw nothing in his eyes; just a blank, empty stare that scared me to death. I was hurting him by being sick and I wasn't getting any better. It wasn't fair to him, but I couldn't let him leave me. It felt like I couldn't breathe when he was gone, even just for a few seconds. He was going to head to class after the third day and he even woke me up to say goodbye. I freaked out and started crying. I begged him to stay with me just for one more day and he was helpless against my tears. I think I could let him go tomorrow now that I was more prepared for his absence. He needed to do his work and learn to be smarter than me, anyway.

I wanted nothing more than to be able to go with him, but I couldn't make my body move. I thought I might be paralyzed but I could move a few inches in bed, but that was it. Draco had to help me everywhere. He helped me shower, though I was less fun now that he was doing it because I couldn't, and he helped to the bathroom and to brush my teeth. He didn't need to do this for me, but who else could do it? Madam Pomfrey was always so busy and I didn't have any friends that were able. Ginny and Luna were busy with their owls coming soon, so I couldn't ask either of them. I wouldn't ask Ginny anyway, because I was still pissed at her for what she did to Harry. I had forgiven Harry for his kiss and run but he knew his boundaries with me now. He could be my friend or nothing at all. I was deeply in love with Draco and I couldn't ever picture myself anywhere but at his side. I meant what I said that if there wasn't a Draco I wouldn't be with Harry. I still mean that, because Harry is very loveable, but there _is _a Draco. I want and need to be with him to be happy. Harry will understand that one day, when he finds someone to love him too.

I looked back at Draco's face wondering what I could do to make him happier. If I died because of what was wrong with me, then what would he do? Would he join his parents, because that was all he had left in his eyes? I hoped desperately that he would still fight for the order, for me too. I didn't want to think he would spend his life in Azkaban because of my death. I wanted him to find love again and have beautiful children, even if it was with someone other than me. I don't know if he would want the same for me but I wanted happiness for him. I wasn't going to die though. I wasn't. I couldn't die when he and Harry needed me. Harry needed me to help him win this war, and Draco needed me because he loved me.

I wasn't afraid to die, but I didn't want to. Growing up in this war and after being captured and tortured, I had a new perspective on life. I needed to enjoy what I had of it, because it could be over in a split second.

"Stop thinking about death, Hermione." I looked down at Draco who looked ready to cry. His eyes were holding something beyond agony and dark purple circles were under his eyes. Instead of his beautiful pale white skin, it had turned a tinted gray in his face, much like mine. His hair clung to his head, because he hadn't been washing it as often. I still thought he looked beautiful, but I was worried that he wouldn't recover from seeing me like this.

"I said stop." He murmured and tears streamed down his face. I had never seen him cry and I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't find the energy to move. I watched him stare at me sadly, but I couldn't touch him. He was too far away for me to reach. His tears made glistening tracks down his face, making my heart clench in pain. I hated his tears; they made his pain more real.

"Hermione….please don't worry about me. You need to get better first and then you can worry about me." he said softly. I sighed and nodded slightly. He moved closer to me and took my hand. I brought it to his face and wiped his tears away, feeling the last of my strength leave me.

The last thing I saw was his face staring down at me. I felt one of his tears hit my cheek before I knew no more.

* * *

The sun was shinnying so brightly. I closed my eyes against it wondering where I was. I opened my eyes again, and wiggled my toes. Sand moved beneath my feet. I was on a beach. I looked for Draco but he wasn't here. Where would he be? Then I remembered. I was sick. I was very sick. Was I dreaming or …dead? I wasn't dead. I had a feeling I would know if I was. I didn't feel dead I just felt tired, as if I had moved I weeks. Maybe I was just dreaming…or unconscious. Maybe I was in a coma like Pansy had been. I didn't want to wake up in seven months though. Hadn't Pansy said she was aware of herself and that she was in a coma the whole time? Was I sick enough to be in too? I wanted to see Draco. He would help me. He always helped me. Would he be waiting for me? Would we go swimming? I was confused as to why I was on a beach. Was my subconscious trying to tell me something? I hadn't been to a beach since I was 10 but I never thought I missed it. I didn't have sisters or brothers to share the experience with so I would always have to make friends with other kids and most of the time they weren't open for that. Draco would love swimming with me. We could have so much fun together. I just had to find his first. I moved my feet and started walking along the deserted beach. He had to be on the other end.

* * *

Draco's pov

I screamed and cried. I hadn't cried in 10 years and the sight of her taking what could be her last breath was enough to bring them forth. I looked back at her still form. She looked frightened. She wouldn't wake up. I always check every time she went to sleep that she was just sleeping. She wasn't just sleeping now. She was in a coma. I had enough experience to know that she wouldn't wake up without medical help. I ran for the headmaster. He was the only one that could help. Why was this happening? He was in the common room, waiting for me.

"She's in a coma." I told him, hoarsely. I hadn't been talking much lately. Hermione was sleeping a lot.

"I know. She won't wake until this potion has been made. I am truly sorry Draco. I didn't realize the intensity of Miss Granger's condition. It's an effect of the torture curse. It's mostly women who suffer this effect. Her body is just now processing that she went through something the body wasn't made for. She will wake up on her own in a few months but with this potion she will wake up in a few days. Her mind and body were sending different signals. While her body was healing her mind was hurting and suffering. Not many people suffer this because it's mostly men who are tortured. You've been tortured and I bet you haven't seen too many women tortured.

"No, they won't torture or let you torture women. I never knew why." I said, feeling relief coursing through my body. Hermione was going to be okay.

"This potion takes two weeks to make, but I assume she will wake faster once it's administered. Professor Snape is making it as we speak. I suggest you shower and prepare for her to awake. I don't know what Miss Granger is going through in her head, but I don't think it's pleasant." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Alright. Do you want me to go to class?" I asked. I wouldn't be able to focus at all. I didn't want to do work when she was suffering in my bed.

"No, unless you want to of course. I know how hard this is for you. I won't pretend to know how you came to love Miss Granger but I know you do. I will be happy when she is awake." He said, stunning me into silence.

"No, I just want to stay with her."

He smiled weakly and left the common room. I felt more alive than I had since she collapsed in class. I needed to shower and then I would go and see her. She would be fine, soon. That's what I kept telling myself.

* * *

A/N: My hit and visitor count isn't working right now so if you're reading i would love for you to review, because i update and the numbers are staying the same! it's very depressing, so review!


	17. Infiltration

Chapter 17 – Infiltration

The sun was beating down on my back, swallowing me with heat. I pulled my feet across the beach, but I realized something. Don't beaches usually have water? An ocean full of water? There wasn't water here. The intense heat and endless sand only meant one things. I was in a desert. How could I have missed that? What beach doesn't have water? Water. I wanted water. I was so hot. I couldn't stop walking. What if Draco was waiting for me and every second he thought about leaving? I didn't have a second to spare. My mind felt like a jumble of string. I couldn't unwind all my thoughts in an orderly fashion.

Utter chaos was something new for me. Ever since I feel in love with Draco I had felt unsure and unpredictable. I never thought I could function that way. I stopped walking. If allowing myself to love Draco got me here, than what good was my love for him? If it only got me killed or worse, then why was I still fighting for him? I couldn't remember his face here. I don't know what he sounded like or why he loved me. What was he doing now? Living it up while I waded in this pool of never ending heat, trying desperately to find him? I wanted the peaceful life of study and comfort back. I didn't want to fear for my life and worry endlessly about his affections. He would tire of me eventually and I didn't need that extra sting when he left. If I cut myself off from him now than it wouldn't hurt as much when he actually left. How long will I have to walk in this heat? I wouldn't walk it for him any longer. What good would come of it? My feet stilled completely and I sank into the hot sand. I wouldn't stand again.

* * *

Draco's Pov.

I couldn't hear her. I didn't know what she going through, or how much she understood. I was furious at Dumbledore. After the relief wore off I felt immense hatred. It was his fault that this was happening to her. I couldn't stand her being this way. I wanted to talk to her, kiss her, and never let her go. It's what I've wanted for 5 long years. I wasn't sure why I choose her. Maybe it was her unseeing beauty, or her sarcastic eyes that were always glaring at me. Every other girl either hated me or wanted to bed me. She was the gray area. She didn't like me but she didn't hate me. The only person she hated was the dark lord. It started in third year when she punched me in the face. I acted like a child throughout that year, but all the while she was fighting for her life and others.

I was still a kid, because my father tried to shelter me from all the horrible things that were happening. Things that he caused. He as ashamed of what he did, what he was still doing. I watched her closely, more closely than I had ever watched anyone. I saw her passion for life and everything she did. She helped me along without trying. In fourth year I saw her at the Yule ball and thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Then I saw her crying for Potter when she appeared on that field holding that boy's dead body. So, at first it was fascination, then attraction and then admiration. Now it was love. I had her after wanting for so long. I wasn't going to let her go, ever. I looked down at her frighten and desperate expression as she slept unwillingly. I took her hand and joined her in sleep.

* * *

Hermione's pov

I lay face first in the sand, soaking up the heat from the sun. I couldn't feel my skin burning. It was too hot. I needed water. I would look up thinking I could hear it running in a stream, only to be tricked by my own mind. If I wouldn't walk for him than I could walk for myself. I struggled to my feet and trudged on…looking for some escape from this endless hell.

* * *

Draco's pov

One more week to go and then the potion would be ready. She could fight for that long. I heard her once last night. Her thought came through so clearly. I loved her so much and I made my day to hear her small voice.

_If I couldn't walk for him than I could walk for myself._

I didn't know what that meant, or if it was even about me. What did she mean by walking? I tried to listen again but nothing came through.

I could last one week. I had too and so did she.

* * *

Hermione's pov

I heard him. His voice so deep and masculine. I missed him so much. I could remember him clearly now. His pale white hair and intense gray eyes were my life line. I could move on for him.

_I loved her so much…._

That broke through my haze of heat. He loved me! Draco Malfoy was waiting for me, the man I risked my life for and was tortured for. I couldn't continue this walk for eternity for him and his love. I was scary to think I thought what I had about him. My mind was becoming used to thinking without order and I could try and understand what was happening. What did walking through a desert mean?

It showed how alone I always was. Harry and Ron were my first friends. They really were. Little sally next door said I talked too much and the kids at school didn't want to talk to me either. Know it all wasn't in their vocabulary then but it's what was wrong with me. I was too smart to make friends and until I met Harry and Ron no one would bother with me. I went to the Yule ball with Vicktor Krum, but he didn't kiss me and only danced with me once. Draco was the first guy to ever lay a hand on me in affection and want. He had a lot of girls and maybe he was ready for it to be just me. Was I ready for it to be just him? It felt like I was. So this desert wanted me to know that I would always be alone. I wasn't alone. Draco was by my side and he wouldn't ever leave. This was just a lie to scare me. I wasn't scared anymore. Draco was waiting for me. I stopped walking and looked straight into the sun, waiting for it to take me back to him. I'm coming Draco.

* * *

Draco's pov

Tomorrow the potion would be ready. I have left her side in two weeks except to shower and go to the bathroom. I eat in our room, waiting for her to say something…anything.

_I'm coming Draco._

I looked at her in wonder, and then before my eyes she shot up from the bed, gasping.

"Holy fuck." I muttered and stared at her moving, breathing form in wonder.

"Draco?" she whispered and I moved to take her hand.

"I'm right here." I said, still trying to understand that she as awake.

"I tried so hard to wake up, but I couldn't until I understood." She mumbled into my shoulder. My shock wore off and I showered her in kisses.

"I missed your kisses." She said softly, leaning into my body. I chuckled, taking in my first deep breath in two weeks.

"Mr. Malfoy you better have ate today or I'll have to force feed you!" I heard Madam Pomfrey's voice a second before she came in.

"Oh!" she yelled and rushed to Hermione's side.

"Dear how in the world did you wake up?" she asked Hermione.

"It was a puzzle. I just had to understand." She said, but looked at me sadly.

"I thought you were gone. It made me think I didn't need you." She whispered.

"You're healthy. I don't know how you did it Miss Granger but I suggest you shower, eat and try to walk a little.

"I don't want to walk anymore." She said, frowning with distaste. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and left to inform the headmaster.

"I was in a desert. I thought I was a beach at first, but beaches have water and there wasn't water. I was walking to find you, but then I stopped walking. It was so hot, I couldn't walk any further. I tried to think but y thoughts were cloudy and I couldn't put words and sentences together the right way." She rambled. I tried to keep up, but she looked so happy to tell me.

"I understood that before you, I had always been alone. Harry and Ron were the first friends I ever made and you were my first partner. I was tricked into thinking I didn't need the first one that came along. I stopped walking, because I knew I was going to wrong way. I looked up into the sun and let it take me home." She whispered, and I understood better now. It was a metaphorical experience.

"I'm glad you were smart enough to come home to me, Hermione."

She burst into tears, much to my astonishment.

"It felt like I had been ripped from my skin. It took me so long to walk far enough. I don't ever want to walk again." She said angrily. I had never seen her so broken. Not even after being tortured. She as so fragile.

"Well you'll have to walk, but not like that again, I promise. Let's get you in the shower." She nodded and let me help her to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione's pov

It worked. I was home again and feeling Draco's kisses. He helped me to the bathroom and helped me shower. I could feel my strength coming back and coherency was coming as well. I asked if we could go to my room instead and he took me there, holding my arms. My legs were shaking too much t walk on my own.

"You stayed with me the whole time?" I asked him after we were lying in my bed together. He nodded.

"There's only about two or three weeks of school left and I don't think we'll need to finish the year with what's coming. Harry came once to tell me that he and Dumbledore are working to destroy Voldemort and they're close. He said if you wake up soon enough that he has a lot to tell you before he leaves with Dumbledore. They have to go on some trip to find bits of Voldemort's soul. That's how the bastard it still alive, he took parts of his soul and hide it so when he was killed he came back. I was more worried about you to understand what he was saying, but I'll have him come and see you tomorrow." Draco said, yawning. I moved up and kissed his lips softly, relishing in their firm feel. It had been so long since I felt his kiss. His lips moved against mine urgently and I knew he missed it as well.

"Malfoy!" I jumped when I heard Ron's voice. How long had it been since I heard from him.

"Dumbledore's dead. Snape killed him. Harry is talking with McGonagall. You need to come and help." Ron said.

"Ron must you be so bossy?" I said, not registering what he said.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, but then I noticed tear tracks on his face.

"What did you just say Ron?" I asked, hoping I heard him wrong.

"Dumbledore is dead. Harry needs you guys to help. He sent me because he's a mess. Dumbledore and his were together when he was killed. Come on." Ron said. I knew if everything wasn't so messed up I would have had a warmer welcome, but Draco helped me up and we moved down the stair of our Common Room. Ron jogged ahead of us. I was crying my own tears. How could Dumbledore be dead? Snape killed him? We arrived at McGonagall's office and she barely looked at us. Harry saw me in Draco's arms and embraced me tightly.

"It's alright, Harry." I murmured. He nodded and pulled away from me. I leaned back against Draco, I was feeling drained.

"Well I think we need to dismiss the school as soon as possible." McGonagall said briskly.

"We need to have his funeral first." Harry said loudly, and firmly.

"He always said he wanted to be laid to rest here, but I don't know if that's a good idea…." She said softly.

"He gave his life for this school and war, if he wanted to be put to rest here, he will be." Harry said more firmly than before. McGonagall frowned but didn't argue with Harry. I wouldn't have either.

"Okay I can have his funeral ready in two days, but I don't know how many kids will stay for it." She said sadly.

"Enough of them will. I have stuff to do." Harry said suddenly and left the office. Draco and I followed him, but he kept walking.

"Harry!" I called.

"I'm not coming back, Hermione. After his funeral I'm going to finish what we started. You and Draco can come if you want, but I need to leave in three days." He said shortly and continued to walk away. Ron ran over to Harry and they walked to their rooms together. I felt sad, but I already knew I was going with them. I couldn't leave them to it by themselves.

"Where you go, I go." Draco whispered.

"I'm going with him. After his funeral we'll need to go to the burrow and pack. So much to do!" I said pulling Draco with me. We had so much work to do.

* * *

A/N:A lot happened in this chapter. i would love review to know that you're reading because my hit and visitor count _still _isn't working. I hope you like this chapter.


	18. Escape

Chapter 18- Escape

His funeral was wonderful as it could be and still be a funeral. So many people were there, including journalists but they were for once not taking pictures or notes. Draco and I sat beside each other, hand in hand. Harry was happy that we were going with him later today. McGonagall wasn't and when we arrived at the Burrow I had a feeling Molly would be against it. What else could we do though? Harry explained everything to Draco and I. Harry only need to find one horcrux. Dumbledore had found the dairy, ring, and locket. I had no idea how, and Harry didn't want to elaborate. Harry needed to find the crown of Ravenclaw, the cup, and get close enough to kill Nagini. Dumbledore had explained to Harry what he had to do. Harry would have to die to win the war and defeat Voldemort. I cried when Harry told me, but he said that he didn't think he would actually die. He said that the part of Voldemort inside him would die. Now we needed to disappear until we could find the crown. Ron was upset that were missing Bill's wedding but we didn't have much time to waste.

"Harry, Draco and I are ready; let us know when you are." I whispered into his ear. He smiled and turned to face me.

"I am ready Mione. After we say goodbye to Molly and the family we are good to go." I gasped suddenly. Family? My father was dead, and my mother was where? Dumbledore never told me where!

"Harry! Did Dumbledore ever tell you what muggle hospital he put my mother in?" I asked frantically. If he had never told anyone I could never find her!

"Yes, he did, I think he knew he was going to be killed, and he just hoped that Snape wouldn't prove him right. It was stupid of him to be so foolish, but what's done is done." Harry said, softly. I nodded, feeling relieved.

"I don't think you should see her in case Volde-"

"That's not why I asked, I just wanted to make sure that he told someone so I can find her some day." I assured Harry. He nodded and started packing his trunk.

"Harry have you ever cleaned that thing out?" I exclaimed as he shoved random things into it.

"Nope and I don't plan on it." He said firmly. I frowned in exasperation. What was wrong with guys and cleanliness?

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed suddenly and I looked at him disapprovingly.

"I cut my hand alright!" He muttered and clenched his fist.

"Let me see it." I said, he was fidgeting and I couldn't believe he cut himself on luggage.

"No!" he yelled and opened his hand to look at himself. I tried to grab his hand, what if he was losing a lot of blood?

"Harry let me see!" I argued trying to get around his tall frame. He blocked my advances for five minutes and I somehow ended up pinned to his bed. Why does this stuff always happen to me?

"I'm fine. It's just large, blood gushing, infected wound!" He laughed at my scandalized expression.

"Did you even cut yourself!" I asked struggling against his hold.

"Yes, I would have showed up if you hadn't been so bossy about it." He muttered. I gasped indignantly. I wasn't bossy!

"I am not _bossy!"_ I exclaimed to his amusement.

"Yes, you are. I think it's time someone put you in your place to." He laughed, but released me finally. I kicked his shin and he fell over onto the floor.

"I am not bossy." I repeated. He burst into laughter, and I smiled tightly. What were we doing? Our headmaster just died and here we are laughing it up. My father's been dead for months and I haven't heard or seen my mother since I came to school. Why am I so happy? Is it because it will all be over soon, or because I know I have Draco forever?

"Get up, Harry. We need to go!" I said, suddenly, still a little miffed that he called me bossy. He smiled at me but grabbed his luggage with one hand and while he wasn't looking I grabbed his other hand and saw the gash in it. It was bleeding but not enough to scare me. It was gross but Harry snatched his hand away with a small glare.

"Cheater." He said and ran down the stair, leaving me to run after him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU HAD BETTER GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" I shouted after him. The last thing we needed was his infected hand.

"Why are you screaming like a lunatic?" I jumped when warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Harry said I was bossy." I grumbled. He burst into laughter, much like Harry had.

"It's not funny!" I said exasperatedly and I stomped my foot childishly. Draco stared at me, trying to decide whether to laugh again or surrender his apology. His face struggled to remain serious, but my actual seriousness of the situation set him off. His face crumpled and he clutched his stomach in laughter.

The evil bastard would have been hexed if I didn't enjoy him laughing so much. It wasn't something he did very often.

"We're boarding the train soon." I said, and he instantly sobered looked surprised.

"Train?" He repeated.

"It's the last time we'll have a chance to ride it, too, so move it." I said, unsure as to why he was so surprised.

"You really need to tell me these things, but I don't think this will be the last time we ride the train Hermione." He said, his smirk falling back into place.

"Why? We're not coming back next year!" I said. How could we ever be able to ride it again?

"Do you really think that after this is all over, that the ministry will let us miss our last year of Hogwarts? We'll still have to do it to be able to do anything out there, well maybe not you and Potter but I will." Draco said confidently.

"Maybe your right, because I would like to finish my last year, but after this I don't think that Hogwarts will be the same." I said, softly, moving closer to him.

"It won't be." He murmured in agreement; as we walked down to join the other students boarding the train.

"Do you want to sit with your friends? You won't see them next year or over this summer." I said, thinking aloud.

He stopped walking and stared at me in awe.

"My _friends_ ganged up on me and ended up stabbing me, why would I want to sit with them?" He asked, astonishment marring his tone.

"Oh, well I thought maybe you had some other friends."

"Nope, I only have you, and I don't mind it one bit, I swear." He vowed.

"Yet." I said, smiling.

We arrived at the train and I saw Harry, Ron and Luna standing together. My mind immediately jumped as to why Luna was standing with Harry.

"Luna! How nice to see you." I said, brightly when we were closer enough.

"You too Hermione, though we don't understand each other a bit. I knew he would come to, he loves you too much to stay away." Luna murmured in her dream like voice to Draco and I. I blushed at her bluntness and Draco just looked exasperated.

"It's not like it's a secret Hermione. You _don't _understand each other one bit." Draco said, and I turned to hit his arm.

"I was wondering if I could sit who you, because my fellow Ravenclaw's aren't really big on letting me sit with them. Ginny, well, she stopped speaking to me a few months back." Luna carried on, oblivious to Draco's attempt at humor.

"Of course you can Luna." Harry said, speaking for the first time. He sounded tense, but sincere.

"Thank you, well I see you in a few I must bid goodbye to Professor Sprout." She said dreamily and skipped off.

I smiled, and shook my head. That girl was a mystery.

"Let's go." Ron said roughly. I stared at him, waiting for him to address me, but he never did.

"Okay what is with you too?" I asked finally. Harry and Ron were sitting as far away from each other as possible and Harry was glaring at Ron every few seconds.

"Yes Ron, tell them what's wrong." Harry said sarcastically.

"I slept with Lavender and then she dumped me after the holidays. Apparently she's pregnant, and I don't believe her." Ron said firmly. Draco paled and I gaped at Ron.

"Ron why don't you believe her." I asked incredulously.

"It was one time and she waited until 3 months after to tell me? I don't buy it, if she even is pregnant than it isn't mine." Ron said firmly.

"Harry?" I said.

"I know. I am not that stupid. I was there when she told him and he yelled at her and she ran away in tears." Harry said harshly. I couldn't believe it. Why would Ron be so horrible?

"You've really done it now. The ministry can force you to take a test to see if it is yours, you know." Draco said, surely.

"You would know from experience?" Ron spat.

"No, but my father does. He has three other children besides me, all with different women." Draco said, not offended in the least.

"Wow." I said softly. Draco smiled at me and I sat down in his lap. I was better after my coma, but I still got tired randomly. Luna walked in and sat beside Harry, who looked surprised. I could see him trying to hide a smile though.

"A three hour train ride with you guys? Hermione, you're going to have to keep reminding me why I'm here, alright." Draco joked causing Harry and me to laugh. I leaned up to kiss him soundly on his lips, which he liked a lot.

"Oh please not with everyone watching!" Ron grumbled. I frowned but pulled away only to snuggled into Draco's arms. Ron groaned but turned away and fell asleep within minutes.

_So beautiful…_

I smiled up at Draco, telling him I heard him. He blushed, but returned my gaze.

_And pretty and hot and gorgeous and sexy…_

I snorted at the last one. Me? Sexy? No way.

"You are!" He exclaimed into the silence. I smiled at his sudden embarrassment, because Harry and Luna looked over at him.

"She is what?" Harry asked curiously. Luna went back to staring out the window. Draco hesitated and looked away from Harry.

"I guess if he can't say it out loud then he doesn't mean it." I sighed exaggeratedly.

"I said Hermione is sexy." Draco muttered and Harry raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and settled back into Draco's chest.

_Evil minx…_

I smiled before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

I was woken when Draco shook me awake. I grumbled the whole way to the Burrow. Molly was pleased to see me, but she had yet to realize Draco relationship with me. When Draco kissed me at the door way to silence my complaints about being woken up, she squealed rather loudly.

"Dear Merlin!" she said and pulled Draco away by his arm.

"Molly! I was busy with him!" I said causing her to stare at me in shock. I grabbed his arm and took him upstairs to the room we were going to share. Ginny was sharing with Fleur and Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Charlie were sharing the largest bedroom in the house. Bill was staying with Fleur and Ginny, though I bet Ginny was hoping to be invited somewhere else. No one spoke to her. Draco was still flushed from being caught with me. I can't believe that after my stay at headquarters she never realized that we were together! Harry told me that Percy isn't speaking to his family and that he won't be at the wedding. We're hoping to escape tomorrow morning while everyone is busy planning. I don't think it will work, but Ron said he had his absence planned. I didn't ask what he did, but I figured he knew how serious this was and whatever he had done wouldn't fail. Draco got in the shower alone after I declined his invitation. I just wanted to speak with Molly quickly.

"Molly?" I called once I reentered the kitchen. She looked up and then looked away.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked cautiously. I loved Molly, because she was such a sweet caring mother and person.

"Yes, I don't know what that boy told you, but no good will come of this, Hermione." She said furiously.

"Why? Draco is on our side, he won't hurt me." I assured her.

"What about my son? Did ever think of his feelings?" she snapped at me. I gasped, outraged.

"You son lost his chance when he went around sucking face with Lavender! I never felt that way about him and if he had about me than he should have said before …" I trailed off. If I told her I used to love Harry than that might cause problem with them.

"Fine, but why him?" she demanded.

"He's beautiful and he loves me." I said surely. She snorted.

"Beautiful?" she repeated, but then she smiled and I knew that she wasn't angry any longer.

"Yes he is gorgeous." I said, smiling.

"You had better be talking about me." I turned and saw Draco coming down the stairs rather shirtless and with wet hair.

"No clothes?" I questioned. He pointed to his luggage at the door. Oh, yea.

"I know you just wanted a chance to show me off anyway." He murmured and kissed my cheek as he went to get a shirt from his things. Molly smirked at me in a very girlish way.

"I know." I said aloud, staring at Draco shirtless form. I couldn't believe that mine. Maybe he could take the rest of his clothes off for me soon.

Draco's head snapped up, his face flushing a dark red. Then he calmed when he realized I hadn't said anything aloud.

"Like I would say that in the presence of Molly!" I said loudly causing him to glare at me. I just laughed at his embarrassment.

"Say what?" Molly asked, returning to the kitchen.

"That I wanted to see Draco-" I stopped when his hands clamped over my mouth. I mumbled through his hands and struggled against his hold.

"I don't think Molly should know about that." Draco said in my ear, low enough so only I could hear. I smiled while Molly watched us exasperatedly.

"Children!" she muttered and continued her cleaning.

* * *

The following morning Harry and Ron snuck into our room.

"You guys decent?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, you bastard." I snapped. Didn't anyone believe we could keep our hands to ourselves?

"Just asking! Come on were going." Harry said. He and Ron went to wait by the front door while I had to wake Draco.

"Get up!" I whispered in his ear. He didn't budge. I knew a way that would wake him up for sure, but then he would be grumpy about it all day. When I couldn't wake him by shaking him, I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. I sent kisses up and down his jaw, then down his chest, stomach, abdomen and the finally I moved my hand over his most sensitive spot. His eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly.

"Shhhh!" I whispered. He realized what was going on and glared at me.

"You're gonna pay for that." He muttered as he pulled on his shirt and grabbed out bags.

We came down the stair as silently as possible, but once we made it to the door, a light turned on.

"Just where do you four think you're going?" Ginny said. I groaned and glared at her. Why was she ruining everything? We were so close!

"MUM!" She called when we said nothing. Footsteps sounded down the stairs and Harry moved in front of Ginny.

"Why the hell are you doing this? I told you I would be leaving and that you weren't coming. That I didn't want or need you too." Harry said harshly.

"What is going on? The lot of you go to bed!" Molly said. Only Ginny moved and ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she yelled at us. We said nothing. Harry moved to face her.

"We have to go. I gave them a choice and they chose to come. Dumbledore and I were working together before he passed. I have to finish what we were doing and I can't tell you what." Harry said firmly. Molly looked pained. She didn't want to let four kids go out into the world alone in a war. But we weren't kids anymore. We hadn't been for a long time.

She hugged us all tightly, even Draco and then we headed out the front door. Once we passed the wards we all apparated to the forest I had picked out. I was surprised she had let us go, but when we arrived and set up are tent and protective spells; I wished she hadn't. I wanted to be safe.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise." Draco said and I believed him without a doubt.

* * *

A/N: I waited until today to finish and post because my traffic counter started working again! so now the numbers will go up again. I hope you guys like it and review!


	19. Tortured

Chapter 19 – Tortured

The tent at night is tense. Draco and I share a bed while Harry and Ron have their own. Harry has forgiven Ron for what he did to Lavender and Ron agreed that if it's his kid than he'll own up to it, but until then it isn't his. I stayed out of that argument.

We have no idea where this cup is. The last horcrux we need and it's lost somewhere. Harry wants to go to the ministry, but yesterday we received Kingsley's patronous. The ministry had been taken over by Voldemort. The minister was killed but left Harry something; the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry said that we needed to pick up the pace. I knew what he meant. We needed to try harder. Draco suggested his house. He thought he could get his aunt Bella to tell him anything.

I said absolutely not but Harry said he would think about it.

"Hermione we need food." Ron grumbled. I spun around to face him furiously.

"Yes, I know and I'm working on that. Mean while you can drink water." I snapped and moved outside to where Harry and Draco were talking.

"I think if after another few days we should try to go to your house. We're not getting anywhere and if Voldemort has his last-"

Harry broke off when he heard a popping sound.

"Get em!" a deep throaty voice shouted. Draco and Harry whipped out there wands but I was quicker. I hit Harry with a stinging hex to mask his identity. I did the same to Draco and Ron, but I didn't have time to do it to myself. The men broke through our wards just as I was about to apparate us out of there. Harry's glasses he fallen on the floor so he couldn't see when the man grabbed him from behind. I was so focused on Draco and Ron that I was grabbed as well.

"Which one of you said the Dark Lord's name?" The man said, and I instantly recognized him after I saw his face. Grayback.

Draco was staring at me worriedly along with Ron.

"What's wrong with their faces?" Grayback spat to the other man, in a confused voice.

"Maybe they just ugly?" he said.

"No one is that ugly without bein cursed!" Grayback hissed in frustration.

"Well then maybe they was cursed!" The man said hopefully. There was a thud and I assumed that Grayback had hit the man.

"Well if it isn't Mudblood Granger!" I jumped and winced when a hand crept into my shirt, holding onto my shoulder. Draco struggled fiercely with the death eater holding him. In a swift motion my shirt was ripped clean off my torso, sending me to the ground awkwardly. Draco growled, but another death eater came over to hold him. I was yanked up by a foul smelling man and I felt a knife graze in the valley of my breast.

"You're gonna be fun to break, since you got away last time." He murmured. Imaged filled my mind and I gasped aloud.

"Rockwood."

"Aww you remembered!" he said sweetly, fanning his horrid breath over my face. The knife he held was the same one from before. The blood on it might even be mine. He pressed it harder into my chest, just enough to draw blood.

"Such sweet flesh, but such dirty blood underneath it." He muttered hatefully.

"If you hadn't been with these guys, you would have pulled this off. We wouldn't have known it was you three, or you four. I'm right when I say that Draco is right over there struggling to help you in your unfortunate state." He murmured to me. I stayed completely still. What good would running do? When he moved his hands to my bare waist he roughly crushed his lips to mine I stayed completely still.

"Unbelievable." He hissed after he let go. Draco was practically screaming for me now, and Ron was sobbing. Only Harry was calm. I could handle a forced kiss.

Rockwood let me go, shoving me to my knees.

"Boys we should stun them and take them back to the Manor, the Dark Lord will love to hear that we've captured his biggest enemies." Rockwood announced. They other men cheered, but I was wiping his spit off my lips, feeling disgusted. I looked at Draco and smiled.

_Evil bastard I should rip his balls of and feed them to…_

I tensed at his sudden voice. Yea he should do that, but he wouldn't be able to anytime soon.

Rockwood grabbed me again and I felt the apparition before arriving in the same cell I had been in last time.

"Home sweet home." He said, but I was filled with worry. I could handle this, but what about Draco? He had to be safe and with me! Another pop signal someone arrival and I felt my heart leap when I saw it was Harry and Draco.

"Ron?" I echoed, but they shook their heads. Why would they just take him?

"Bella seemed to want to ..._talk_ to him." Rockwood said with a sneer. "She also said to do whatever it took to make you tell us where in the world you got the Sword of Gryffindor."

I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. I don't think he meant talk. I didn't even think about telling him where we got the sword.

"Ron…" I whispered in horror. Draco and Harry looked just as disgusted as me.

Rockwood flicked him wand and Draco and Harry were put in shackles on the wall. I knew what was going to happen next. He was going to play his illusion game. Make me want to do something so much that I had no hope of resisting. I waited and watched him carefully. His wand twitched in his hand.

_Stand…_

I stood carefully, almost mechanically. I glared at him when he stood centimeters from my face. I was still shirtless and the black bra I was wear was covering blood. He dropped his eyes to my cleavage hungrily. Before I could move away his tongue traced a line across the top of my breast, leaving his salvia behind. Since I was under his control I couldn't even flinch away in disgust. I distantly heard Draco and Harry protesting, making noise with their braces to distract him. Rockwood was distracted though; he was fully intent on me.

Out of nowhere he brought his knife up and in one swift motion, he cut the fabric of my bra in two, sending it swiftly to the floor. I was bare from the waist up, and I could see Harry avoiding looking at me directly. Draco meanwhile cursed at Rockwood who was too entranced by me to even hear him.

_Unbutton your pants…_

I swallowed loudly, and my hands moved to my pants, shaking. I tried so hard to resist, but not even Draco's cries could stop me. I unbuttoned them, but his order never said to take them off. I shook with anger and embarrassment. Why in the world would he do this?

_Walk over to Potter…_

I moved swiftly, to face Harry. He looked at my eyes in horror.

_Lean against him…_

It was so wrong. The love of my life was standing right there as I pressed my bare chest against Harry. Harry breathed in deeply, trying to remain calm. Draco was finally speechless.

"You like that pretty boy. You wait until your father gets a hold of you." This was all a show for Draco?

_Kiss him…_

Oh god, NO! I wanted to scream so loud my throat bled, but I could only obey. I had no way to hurt myself; to help me break threw his hold. I was his to control.

I pressed my lips to Harry's who remained completely still, he never moved and barely breathed through his mouth. It was so wrong. I wanted Draco not Harry!

_Move to Draco…slowly._

I didn't it without thinking of disobeying I was happy to be away from Harry.

_Tell him you hate him…_

"I hate you." I whispered, my eyes pained. He frowned and looked at Rockwood.

"What are you doing to her?" he asked. Had he not figured it out already?

"Mudblood come here." Rockwood said aloud and I did even though it was an order. He placed a knife in my hand.

_Make a cut on his pretty face…_

I wanted to cry and stab in so many times that not a part of this room wasn't covered in blood. I moved to Draco and raised the knife to his cheek, and then very slowly I moved the blade across his soft flesh. A line of crimson appeared and dripped down onto his white shirt. He didn't flinch at the pain of it.

_Stab yourself in the arm!_

The command came so quickly that I didn't have time to think through it. I just drove the blade into my arm, and a scream ripped from my throat. I dropped the knife, after ripping it out of my arm, and clutched my arm to my bare chest.

He smirked at me and pointed his wand at me.

"Crucio." He whispered hatefully.

Pain exploded in my blood, sending shock waves through every nerve in my body.

"PLEASE!" I begged, sobbing through the agony.

The fire coursed through again, burning my veins, and scalding my skin. Then it disappeared just when I thought I was going to die.

"Get on your knees." He said, I struggled to sit up, but I failed. I couldn't control the jerking of my body. He gripped my arm and pulled me onto my knees. I heard Draco crying, whispering my name. The sounds pulled at my heart.

"Tell me where you got the sword." He snapped.

"It's just a copy, just a copy." I muttered, breathlessly.

Draco was pulled from his shackles and he rushed to my side.

"I'm fine…" I whispered softly. He hugged my closer to him. I turned to look at him but the moment I did, he cringed into the floor screaming. Rockwood was torturing him. This was more painful than my own torture, but I knew if I let Rockwood know that, Draco would be hurt more. He seemed to realize he wasn't going to get a reaction out of me, and he came over to Draco who was still dazed from his own torture. He ripped his pale white shirt open and through it on the ground. He gave me the knife, and I instantly knew what he was going to do.

_Draw on his chest…_

I took the knife and drew a straight line down his chest. Draco shivered and cringed when the blood dripped down his stomach.

_Stab him…_

I couldn't do it. There was no way I could hurt him that much. Just growing up and breaking bones hurt like the cuts I just gave him, but too stab him! He had already been stabbed once and I knew how bad it hurt him. I wasn't going to cause him that pain again.

I raised the knife and plunged it into my own stomach, screaming out, and then blackness followed me.

* * *

A/N:There will be a part 2 tomorrow. Review!


	20. Dobby, Luna, And Olivander

Chapter 20 Tortured 2

My vision was blurry. I couldn't see, and my hands were tingling. Draco's form appeared in my eyes and I tried to call for him, but my voice wouldn't work.

"Hermione? Stay with me, don't go!" Draco's voice said, frantically. Why was he so scared? I didn't like him scared.

_I need you…._

I wasn't going anywhere! Why did he keep asking me to stay? The memories came back swiftly. I stabbed myself. I almost killed myself! I could be half dead now!

A felt a burning in my stomach and my mind sharpened with the pain. My vision cleared and I could see his wide eyes.

"I'm fine.." my words came out garbled as blood came up my throat. I coughed it up, and felt it slide down my chin.

Harry came into vision and he looked just as worried as Draco.

"Harry your glasses?" I questioned, but fell silent when something was yanked from the center if my body. I looked down and saw Draco had ripped the knife from my stomach. I sucked in a breathe when Harry's fist collided with Rockwood's. Harry had knocked him out cold and retrieved his wand.

"Hermione, do you know what spell will heal you?" Draco asked me. I did know, but I couldn't find a way to talk again.

"Hermione please!" Draco said desperately.

I murmured the spell, but I couldn't show him. My vision was fading again, and I slipped away from awareness.

"No, stay with me damnit!" Draco growled and tried the spell. He couldn't get the wand movement right, and he was using someone else's wand to begin with. My hope dried up as he repetitively tried to heal the blood gushing wound on my stomach.

"Draco...I'm cold." I pleaded. Why couldn't I get warm? Harry looked pale and I saw a streak of red on his forehead. Was that my blood?

" A firm grip and flick softly." I said, hoping my voice had some volume. He tried once more and I felt the stinging of my skin knitting together.

"Kill him." I said. What good would saving me do if Rockwood woke up any second.

Harry and Draco said and did nothing.

"Give me the damn wand if you wont do it." My stomach wound was healed, but I still lost all that blood. I gripped the wand taking it out of Draco's limp hands.

"Avada Kedavra!" I muttered and the green light flashed over Rockwood's form. His chest stuttered in its breathing, but then halted completely. I had wanted to do that for so long.

"We don't have time for hesitation. We were just tortured and you didn't want to kill an evil man like him?" I questioned, but sank back onto the ground. I didn't feel well.

"Hermione! You just killed a man?" Draco exclaimed. I stared at him levelly from the floor.

"I am well aware. I need a blood replenishing potion, unless you think I don't deserve to live now." I muttered, the coldness wasn't as bad now, but I felt faint and empty.

"How can we make it here?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure they have some on hand. With out their torture sessions." I said, breathlessly. I was losing awareness again and I felt that I wouldn't wake up again. I must lost a lot of blood.

I looked around and saw the floor around me was covered in my blood, Draco's and Harry's knees were soaked with it too. I shuddered, why couldn't I have just stabbed my leg like last time?

I hadn't thought through it. I just knew I couldn't have done that to Draco, not when I knew what it felt like.

I heard Draco try to summon the potion, but I couldn't stay awake long enough to see if he successful.

* * *

Draco's pov

My mind was in chaos. I just watched the love of my life stab herself and kill a man. I had never seen her furious or cold before. I didn't like it. Hermione was supposed to be hateful or even mean. She killed him without even flinching! She wasn't herself, but how could the thought even cross her mind.

"Kill him." she had demanded. I was to scared and confused to move and Potter must have been too.

He was tortured. He got to feel up my girlfriend and kiss her. I knew that he didn't want to. I couldn't tell, but that didn't change that he had. I looked for her shirt, but realized that it must have been left behind. I took mine off and draped it over her sleeping form and summoned the potion. She was right. It did come but I had to use a spell to unlock the door to grab it. I forced it down her throat, praying I was fast enough.

She didn't regain awareness or even move form her position.

"We'll have to carry her. I'll follow you while we try to find Weasely." I said, stiffly, waiting for the famous Potter to jump into action.

"Alright." He said slowly. I didn't have time to worry about his tone. I picked up Hermione and followed him out of the door.

The hall was empty but I knew someone could come any second. Harry walked stealthily ahead of me and pushed a random door open. I was about to hiss at him for being so stupid, but he ran inside. Weasely was huddled in a corner, naked. If he wasn't so bloody, bruised and horrifying I would be grossed out to see him like that. Harry grabbed his torn pants and pushed them on him, quickly before taking Rockwood wand form me to levitate him. I wished I would have thought to do that to Hermione on the way here.

Harry led the way and we went towards the stairs when I realized I knew the house better then him. I grew up here!

"Harry what a wonderful surprise!"

W e turned to see Luna Lovegood standing against a door next to us. Harry rushed over to her and let her out.

"Mr. Olivander is here as well." Luna informed him. I groaned silently. Why, oh why, did we have to save everyone. Hermione wouldn't forgive me if I just left them here thought.

"Dobby!" I heard Potter yell my old house elf's name loudly. What the fuck? Why was he calling for a house elf?

"Harry Potter called Dobby!" the little thing said. I frowned.

"Yes you can apparate out of this room with other people, yes?" Harry said and I finally followed what he was saying.

"Yes, I can Harry Potter!" Dobby said.

"Okay, take Luna, Olivander to Bill's to a very secluded place in a forest and then come back for us alright. Do you think you can do that?" Harry said.

"Oh yes, I can!" Dobby said and proceeded to apparate with Luna and the wand maker.

Harry pulled his hands through his Harry, looking quite deranged.

"What did she do to Ron?" He muttered to himself. I flinched, having a pretty good guess.

Dobby was back grabbed my hand. I frowned looking back at Potter and Weasely.

"Dobby is coming right back, master Draco." I looked down at the creature, and nodded solemnly.

The sensation was different from a wizard's apparition and I didn't like it at all. It was like being suffocated.

I set Hermione down lightly on the ground while I looked for Dobby. I heard a pop that signaled his arrival. He had gone back that quickly.

Potter dropped Ron gently onto the ground and stared at me hard.

"I have no idea what to do from here. Hermione planned everything, but she…" He trailed off.

"I'm no good at this, but maybe your elf has somewhere we could go?" I said, making Potter turn to Dobby.

"Do you have a place we could go and clean up ourselves Dobby?" He asked politely. Dobby thought about it for a moment.

" Yes, a cabin in a different wood!" He said eagerly. I rolled my eyes at his urge to help Harry Potter.

"Take us there please." Potter said and I waited once more to have my turn at apparating.

"What happened to Hermione and Ron?" I turned to see Luna staring at Hermione's and Ron's still forms. I had forgotten all about them.

"They were tortured. My aunt had a go at the red head and I know he probably had it big time." I told her softly. I was beginning to tire of this. Why did it never end? So much pain and suffering for joy? I didn't see any joy out of this.

"That's to bad. Is Harry coming back?" She asked, but her tone changed from its usually dreamy state, to worried.

"I don't know. Why?" I stepped closer to her and saw her blushing. Who could blush after being tortured and held captive!

"No reason I was just wondering when he…he would be back is all." She stuttered. I was actually smiling. It was a nice change from frowning with worry all the time.

"You fancy Potter, don't you?" I demanded. It was beyond childish of me, but teasing her would lighten my mood, which I needed badly.

"Is it that obvious?" she muttered, sounding completely unlike herself.

"Only when someone is trying to find something to tease you with." I smirked

"Draco?"

I spun around so fast that I fell onto my face. Hermione!

* * *

Hermione's pov

I heard voice. Muffled voices that didn't make any since. Something about Harry, but why wasn't Harry here? They wouldn't talk about him if he was here.

"Draco!" I called, but I knew it wasn't as loud as I thought. What happened to me? I couldn't remember.

"Hermione! You're awake!" he exclaimed. I smiled slightly. He was so pretty, like an angel.

"Yes. What happened?" I asked. Why couldn't I remember? Where were we and why was It so dark.

"We were taken captive and tortured. We just escaped but you were hurt badly. You've been asleep. Harry is having Dobby find us a place to heal you and Weasely. Luna and Olivander are here as well, but he's unconscious along with Weasely." He explained and I soaked in the information. Everything was important.

I reached for his face and kissed his lips. They tasted like blood. He kissed me roughly, and I moaned despite myself. I wanted to keep kissing him, but I was just so tired. hadn't I just slept for a long time? Maybe it hadn't been that long.

"Rest Harry will be back soon to take us and then you'll sleep safely."

I sat up and felt a piece of cloth slide off of me. I looked down at my bare chest in horror. Why was my chest bare!

"Sorry I didn't have time to put it on you. Let me help." he whispered and I raised my arms so he could put it over my head. It didn't really make much difference since it was coated in blood and clung to me every curve. It was only Draco and Harry would be alright about it.

" Tomorrow or when ever we're safe again I want to know what happened because I don't remember anything." I said firmly.

"Alright, but it might come back to you anyway." He said and continued to assure me. I listen to the pleasantness of his voice, but I didn't really listen to what he said.

I just took in his scent and fell back into a deep sleep, hoping to be safe and remember when I woke again.

* * *

A/N: There might be more mistakes in this one. i was on a trial Microsoft office and it ran out. so i had to use word pad which sucks. Review!


	21. Ron's Story

Chapter 21 Ron's story Ron's pov

I was in a dark room. I knew I was in big trouble when I was separated from Hermione, Malfoy, and Harry. What could they want with me anyway?

The door to my room banged open and I recognized Bellatrix but not the man she brought with her.

"How did you get that sword." she demanded instantly. I shook my head. She lifted her wand, as a warning.

"How did you get that sword?" she repeated. I said nothing, still.

"Crucio!"

Pure agony coursed into my vein, igniting flames inside.

"Tell me where you go it. Where you in my vault? Did you break in to get it. What else did you take!" she shrieked.

I jerked around on the floor as the curse took hold of me. It was horrifying.

"This is my husband, unfortunately." She said, he eyes flashing from my face to my toes. I stiffened when she walked over to me and circled around me slowly.

"Honey, we're going to have so much fun!" She exclaimed, and grabbed my hand. I stayed completely still, knowing that she had the upper hand. I didn't have my wand and she had hers.

Her husband walked over to me and flashed me a dirty smile. I didn't know what they were going to do to me, only that it would hurt. I was prepared for the torture curse or knives like Mione had said, but none of those things came again. Her husband walked closer to me and laid a hand on my chest. My breathing quickened, not because of the proximity , but because of anticipation. What was he going to do?

Then suddenly his finger unfastened the top button of my shirt, then another and another until it was hanging on my shoulders. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, if the expression on his face hadn't been there. The ways of torture could be more expansive than I first thought. I felt her behind me and she pulled off the shirt with her cold hands. Ice cold hands. I was shaking in fear by now. Her husbands hands moved to my belt buckle and I couldn't take it. I jerked violently away from his hands, but he grabbed me, just like I had known he would. He shoved my jeans down to the floor, leaving me in my boxers. I wasn't worried about my appearance. I was worried about my life and my family. My possible new family too. What if that baby is mine and I'm a dead man before I can even know him or her? Lavender too, what if I never get to tell her how much I love her?

She moved to the front of me and placed her hands on my hips. I shivered against her cold skin. How could she even be a woman? She was so cold inside and out.

Her husband moved behind me and placed his hands by hers on my skin. He muttered something and I heard and rip of fabric. I didn't know if it was mine or his or even hers. My eyes were closed. I didn't want to see what they were going to do. I couldn't struggle because fear had such a grip on my mind.

My boxers disappeared. I felt that right before I was roughly shoved against the stone wall. I groaned at the slight pain of bruising. I couldn't even imagine what more I would feel. I kept telling myself that they only took my clothes off to reach more of my skin to torture.

When I felt something shoved inside me, I couldn't keep telling myself that. Once I only thought woman could be raped, but I was wrong.

A strong burning was filling me and I felt my tear ducts burst. I banged against the wall repeatedly as he thrust into me. Then I saw her face right next to mine. She smiled lustfully, and kissed my mouth. The way he had me pressed into the wall didn't allow me to move away. I heard him groaned and pant behind me, and she closed her eyes, listening to him. I had never been a part of anything so gross and disgusting in my life.

Finally he was finished, and slipped out of me just as painfully as he entered. I sagged against the wall, breathing deeply.

"Wonderful." He rasped out, trying to calm his breathing. She went of and kissed him softy, which he seemed shocked by.

"That was wonderful. My turn?" she questioned. I didn't know if she meant me or him.

"Yes. Anything." he vowed and she stripped her clothes off. I closed my eyes willing myself stop from crying out every time I moved. My eyes snapped open she hissed. She was laying on her back and he was climbing on top of her. She stayed completely still until he moved into her. I couldn't watch any longer. But I could still hear with my eyes clothed.

I don't know how long the went at it but I was stiff from being in the same position for so long.

"What about him?" she said suddenly. I heard a whispered and then strong hands grabbed me. I waited for his intrusion but it never came. Her hands roamed over my body. I hadn't been touch like this in my life and it scared me. I had been with Lavender once and she hadn't done anything like this so I was terrified about how much they would hurt me.

Her hands rested on my manhood. I didn't show any sign that I knew it was there. If any other girl had done that I wouldn't have raised for the occasion but with her…I would never. Her hands stayed there for a few moment until it was replaced with his. What was wrong with them? Why couldn't they do this to each other and not me!

His hand moved just the right way, and I sucked in a breath against my will. This wasn't fair. I didn't want this. It was so unfair. I tried to struggled but his hands gripped my hips, holding me there in a steel grasp.

He moved that way again, harder , faster. I panted and finally tried to move away. She was at my shoulders, watching an holding me there. I didn't have a choice except to be furious at my body's response to this mad man.

Something warm engulfed me but I couldn't figure out what it was. She was behind me so it couldn't have been….oh god…his _mouth! _I felt sick to my stomach. I was going to vomit for sure. His teeth grazed that spot, and a guttural sound ripped from my throat. He did it again and again, making me my most vulnerable. I thought I couldn't be more vulnerable than before.

He moved faster and faster, until I felt release. He swallowed and pulled away. I turned over and threw up my stomach's contents. How could I be so perverse!

I felt something smash into my face. It almost took my ear off. Blood trickled down my ear to my chest. She found a knife and drew little x's on my stomach, thighs, legs, and feet. I screamed once before clamping my mouth closed. Screaming wouldn't help me. Nothing would help me.

I was covered in blood, almost bathing in it, but I knew they were finished for now.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time, honey." she whispered and I heard the door close behind them as they left.

I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hermione's pov

I was better. I could stand, but I had trouble walking still. I could remember too. I killed a man in cold blood, while he was defenseless. I felt bad about that, but it was no less that he deserved.

"Harry." I looked over to see Ron twisting in his bed. He had done that a lot. I didn't know what happened to him, but Ron had received the worst of all of us. He was still unconscious from when we escaped with him two days ago. The cabin Dobby brought us to, was a lot like the room of requirement at Hogwarts, but I knew it had more limits. It had bedroom for everyone and bathrooms too. Ron stayed with Harry in his room which is where we all were right now. We kept waiting for him to wake, but he never did. He was reliving his nightmare. I knew Harry was taking this really hard, because he thought it was his fault. It wasn't. he didn't know that Voldemort's name would cause them to find us. Who could know that when you were in hiding, cut off from the world.

Luna was sitting next to Harry, closely. He didn't look at her, but I saw him take her hand where he thought we couldn't see. Olivander was sleeping in his room, after being interrogated by Harry. I didn't ask him what he found out. I didn't want to know yet. I want Ron to get better. Draco came up to me and pulled me into this lap gently. I sighed against his chest, welcoming his warmth. We sat and waited for Ron to wake.

"Harry!" Ron called out but I was looking at Draco when he said it. I assumed he was still asleep.

"Ron!" He exclaimed, moving to Ron's side.

"Harry?" he said again moving to all our faces.

"Harry! We're safe?" he asked. Harry nodded quickly.

"I think I know where the cup is Harry." he whispered.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"She asked me what did take our of my vault. What else did you take? I think he gave it to her to put in her vault." Ron said and gasped. Yes! He was right! Why else would she worry over us getting into her vault so much? That had to be why the never called him!

"When did you get so smart Ron!" Harry exclaimed teasingly. Things were looking up now.

* * *

A/N:This wasnt originally going to be in the story, but i thought if i was a reader i would like to know what happened to Ron. Review please!


	22. Gringotts

Chapter 22 Gringotts

Harry was planning, just like he had been doing for two days straight. He wanted to break into Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts. Ron was convinced that the cup was in her vault. I thought it could be possible and since I didn't have any other leads I couldn't say not to try. Draco and I were fighting. He said that I needed more rest and I said that I could do what I wanted without his permission. I felt bad that I snapped at him the way I had, but he was so possessive lately that I couldn't take it. I needed his help to breathe is what he thought apparently.

I haven't even heard his thoughts since we were taken. I usually hear him everyday. I can only guess that it means he is too mad to love me anymore. That's what our bond meant in the first place. That our love was extraordinary. I could hear his thoughts and he could hear mine to help us understand each other. I thought I understood him, but I guess not. We haven't spoken in two days. I'm not keeping count or anything, but I just know that he's avoided me and helped Ron and Harry out with the plans. I usually would be involved but I didn't want to this time. I just didn't know how to make it possible. No one had ever broke into Gringotts and been successful. It's the most secure place, besides Hogwarts, in the world.

Back to Draco, I don't know if he could still hear me, but he never tried to speak to me. What did that mean? He just didn't want to talk to me anymore, or that he just didn't care anymore? I felt betrayed that he would let something he did ruin his love for me. Maybe he never loved me, maybe he just….

"Shut the fuck up, Hermione." I spun around to see Draco looking more furious than I had ever seen him. I guess he could still hear my thoughts. I was stunned at his foul language at me, but to upset and hurt to reprimand him for it.

"How dare you even think something like that? Did you think that risking my life for yours, leaving my own parents for you, and joining the two guy that hate me the most in a journey to save the wizarding world was just a ploy to get in your pants?" He roared, his pale face flushing with fury. I gulped. That had been what I was thinking, but now it seemed silly. Why would he go through all that just for me?

He picked up the glass on the counter and hurled it toward the wall behind me. I ducked to avoid it, but he threw another, missing me by centimeters.

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry yelled looking from us to Luna who was beside him. She hadn't left to go home and I could guess why.

" Ask her. I'm done here. I'm leaving." Draco said and opened the door to our cabin. I felt my heart rip at the seam. He was just going to leave!

"Draco Malfoy get your ass back in here now!" I screamed and grabbed him arm just as he opened the door.

"Why so you can accuse me of what next? Raping little girls?" he yelled, ripping his arm from my grasp.

"I didn't accuse you of _anything!"_ I roared back at him. He couldn't blame me for having insecure thoughts when he gave me reason to think that way.

"I haven't done anything to make you think that!" he said, lowering his voice.

"That's my point. You haven't spoken to me in two days. Not one word. What was I supposed to think?" I said and burst into tears. He was such a git!

"Okay I think we all need to calm down and take a few deep breaths." Harry said grasping my shoulders and lowering me onto the sofa. I felt like such a child. Harry needed my help and I was crying like a baby for being ignored.

"Could I have a minute with her?" Draco said suddenly. My mind raced with questions. What was he going to say?

Harry and Luna left to go back to Ron's room. He was still weak from what he went through and he had only told Harry what exactly happened to him. I was scared to find out.

"This is ridiculous. We're fighting over a misunderstanding." Draco said and I turned my attention back to him. God, he was so beautiful. He smiled at me, letting me know he heard that. Git.

"I know I'm gorgeous but flattery will only get you so far, Love." He murmured softly. I smiled and ducked my head, he was teasing me when we were supposed to be fighting.

"Supposed to be?" he asked smirking. Gosh, I couldn't win.

"No, so you should just give up." He said seriously and then jerked me to him. My chest was flush against his and I relished him his hold. It had been so long. He kissed me more fully than he had ever done. I should have done this yesterday if he was going to kiss me like this. He chuckled against my lips, making me frown. Why could he hear me and I couldn't hear him?

"I've been blocking you out. Sorry, I can show you how to do it."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I liked that he could hear me think.

"You know that we're ready right? Ron has everything we need. You're going to pose as Bellatrix and Harry as her husband. Ron and I are going under the invisibility cloak. It will be easier than posing as more people. We leave tomorrow." Draco told me and my stomach flipped in anxiety. Tomorrow!

"Oh Merlin!" I whispered faintly. It was so soon, but there wasn't any reason to delay was there? We needed that horcrux and if Harry and Ron thought it was in her vault than we needed to give it a shot.

"I'm ready. Are you?" I asked carefully.

"Yes. I want to get this over with. Harry needs to find the crown and he says that he thinks it's at Hogwarts. He wouldn't tell me why he thought that." Draco said frowning.

"I'm sure he has a reason." I assured him softly. Harry usually went by gut feelings with out any doubt.

"I've noticed." Draco muttered, appearing deep in thought.

"Why don't you wont me to hear you?" I asked suddenly? I knew he wasn't hiding anything from me, but I was curious.

He flushed.

"I just…I think very naughty things about you sometimes, I figured I should taint your innocent mind with my vulgar thoughts." He said, flushing even deeper.

I burst into laughter. Was he serious? He was protecting my innocence?

"It's not funny!" he protested, but smiled at my reaction.

* * *

We all woke up early the next morning. Ron was quite. He was always quite. I don't think I've heard him speak since he woke up the first time. He only talked to Harry . Draco too, when they were planning. I was slightly hurt by that. When had I never shown my undying support for him? He was tortured just like I was, I could relate to what he went through. Maybe he didn't want to relate.

I shook my head, knowing I needed to focus on the plan. It's not everyday that four teenagers break into a highly guarded wizard bank, successfully. I asked Harry why he didnt let Luna come, but he said we didnt need her. I thought there might have been another reason. Luna stayed in the tent and after we escaped we would return to it. That was the plan, and she took it with good grace. In other words she was being left behind because Harry cared about her too much to let her come. He just didnt know it. Icouldnt wait until it was obvious to both of them how much they cared for one another.

I placed a calm hand on Ron's shoulder, but he flinched away before looking ahead as if it never happened. Had I done something wrong? I frowned at Ron's back, but decided it was best to let him explain it to me when he felt ready.

"Okay guys just remember what he went over last night. We just need about ten minutes in the vault and then getting out will be the big trouble." Harry said. I nodded excepting his order. What good would it do to tell him this would never work.

Draco took my waist as we apparated to outside Gringotts.

Less than five minutes I took a polyjuice potion that Harry had 'borrowed' from a near by shop yesterday. I added the hairs Ron gave me and drank up. I was wearing Bellatrix Lestranges' body. It was extremely disgusting, but I had no choice. Harry was posing as my husband, and Draco and Ron followed behind us under the invisibility cloak. They were completely silent, so I couldn't hear them. It worried me to have Draco so close and not be able to see him.

_I'm fine, Hermione…._

I tried not to smile. I had to keep a straight face and stay in character.

I walked up to one of the goblins working and requested to see my vault.

"Identification please?" He asked. I pulled a face of outrage.

"I have never been asked for identification before!" I hissed in a perfect imitation of her voice.

"Well I was just following order's. I will take you to your vault." He said, looking terrified. It was my luck that I had a weak spirited goblin, or else I might have been challenged on my request. Harry stood next to me as the goblin searched for my key.

"Nice work." He mumbled low enough for just me to hear. I resisted a smile.

"Ahh, hear it is." The goblin muttered, and led us down four separate halls. We came to a stop at the second last vault at the end of the hall and he put the key in and turned it just a certain way.

"You're vault." he said and let me and Harry through. The door shut behind us and I didn't know if Ron and Draco had the chance to follow us in.

"Oh shit." I turned to Harry and saw what he was staring at. There was so much gold! It was filled with treasures and pieces of ancient art. It could take hours to find the cup.

"Accio cup!" I shouted, but them remembered that horcruxes resist the summoning charm.

"Look." he muttered and pointed to the highest shelf in the room. The cup was a lot smaller than I thought it would be, but it was there on the edge. I was suddenly raised into the air, upside down, and hoisted just above the shelf.

"A little warning would have been nice, _honey._" I said with false sweetness. I grabbed the cup and felt it burn my fingertips the moment my skin touched it. It fell from my hands, but Harry's reflexes caught it before it hit the ground. It didn't burn him. He lowered me down, gently.

"That was easy." He muttered staring at the cup.

"Easy for _you_, maybe." I snapped, but he wasn't listening to me. He was calculating. If this was the cup, then we only needed to find the crown. The snake would come last if Harry managed to find the crown in time.

The vault opened suddenly and a deep voice shouted.

"Stupefy!" I ducked the spell, and saw a man identical to Harry looking murderous.

"What did they take!" oh god it was her! She ran into the vault, but paused when she saw her self and he husband twice.

"It's them, isn't it!" she said in wonder. The tucked the cup into his pocket discreetly and stunned her husband. She pulled out her wand and tried to kill me. I ducked once again and managed to yell for help. Harry disarmed her before she could cast another spell. It was pure luck that we caught her by surprise. She probably had herself notified when ever her vault was opened. Which would have alerted her to our presence. Harry and I ran out of the vault leaving both bodies lying on the floor, stunned.

"Guys, hurry we need to get out of hear now!" Harry yelled, throwing caution to the wind. The boys appeared, thought I noticed that Ron looked like he'd been gutted like a pig. I didn't have time to wonder what was wrong with him. Harry had just blowing out the back wall of Gringotts. The whole this, in smoke. A lake stretched on behind it so we ran through the large whole in the wall and I apparated with Draco and Ron with Harry.

We landed in the forest across the lake, which is where Harry and Draco picked last night.

Harry turned to Ron, Draco and me.

"We did it." he said and a huge grin broke across his face. We all exhaled in relief. Except Ron. Eh remained rigid and tense. I saw Harry's skin start to morph and turn back to his own. I assumed mine was doing the same. I was so used to the feeling that I didn't even notice.

Draco hugged me closer and repeated Harry's words with a sigh of triumph.

"We did it."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the mistakes, guys. i still haven't gotten Microsoft word yet. Review and let me know what you think!


	23. War

Chapter 23 -War

I couldn't sleep. Draco was snoring lightly next to me, his legs tangled in the sheets. I took another deep breath. Why couldn't I sleep?

I got up from the bed as quietly as I could, and Draco kept snoring away. I crept down the stairs of our cabin. We returned yesterday afternoon, much to Luna's surprise. She thought we had been taken for sure. I also noticed that she immediately embraced Harry when she saw him.

I walked into the kitchen area but paused when I heard muffled voices.

"Luna? What are you doing up this late?" Harry said.

"I cant sleep, Harry." she said, but I felt my heart ache. Her voice! Her dreamlike voice had fallen flat and emotionless. Why had it done that?

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find a place to go soon. Then you'll have more sleep." Harry mumbled. I recognized that tone. He was embarrassed about something.

"You know why I cant sleep, Harry, don't pretend that you don't." She snapped coldly. Harry was silent.

"You know that I can put you at risk, Luna." he whispered.

"No! you are using that as a cover story! I'm as much at risk anyway because of my father! It wouldn't upset anything or endanger me anymore than I already am. There's another reason why you don't want me and if you aren't man enough to tell me, then get out of my way, because I don't want to be anywhere near you." Luna ranted, and I peeked my head around the wall just in time to see Harry's arms slide around her waist. She stiffened and looked at him in confusion.

"I do want you, I'm just afraid, Luna." he murmured softly. Then he crashed his lips to hers, and Luna responded to his intensity. I felt so happy for them.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked, pulling away slightly.

"Of losing what I've just found." Was all he said before they moved into his room.

I walked back up the stairs but stopped when I heard a moan from Ron's room.

"No!"

I opened the door and saw Ron tossing around in his bed. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him awake.

"No! Get away from me!" He screamed and I did. Ron was confused right now and I didn't want to be hurt.

"Hermione." he whispered.

"It's alright Ron. I'm fine." I soothed him. He nodded.

"Get out, please." he said coldly.

"No, I don't think I will. Tell me what's been wrong with you."

"Oh so you mean Harry hasn't told anyone?"

"No he hasn't Ron. He wouldn't betray your trust like that." I murmured. I didn't like this bitter Ron. He was so angry all the time.

"Well let me make it simple; I was raped. There. End of story, goodbye, get out." he said and lay back on his bed.

Raped? Was he even serious?

"How!" I demanded. When had this happened?

"I was tortured and raped Hermione." he whispered. Oh, Merlin. This whole time I thought he had just been taken with a knife like I had.

"I am so sorry that happened to you Ron. I didn't know." I murmured. His absolute hostility to me and Harry when we had taken the polyjuice potion was understandable now; we had the faces of his rapist!

"That was the point, but no, Hermione has to know everything." He snapped and I ran out the door. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Babe? Where'd you go?" Draco said, his voice marred with sleep. I shook my head and laid down next to Draco and buried my head in his chest.

"I hate it. I hate it when I'm so stupid and nosy and have to know everything!" I said and burst into tears. It was my fault Ron told me when he wasn't ready and didn't want to. What kind of friend was I?

"Hermione? What happened?" Draco asked, rising from his sleep.

"I didn't know what happened to Ron. I had no idea and I just kept bugging him about it. I've upset him so much! I don't know what's wrong with me?" I sobbed. I was so horrified. Who could do something like this to carefree Ron?

"Oh, calm down. It's alright." He whispered. I clung to his chest, basking in his warm bare skin. I was so scared. I was afraid for Harry, Luna, Ron, myself and most of all, Draco. He's what keeps me going now. I don't know how I survived without his comfort and love. I wouldn't survive without it ever again. I knew that if he died in this war then I might as well die with him.

"Hermione! We're going to be fine!" Draco said suddenly. He must have heard my thoughts. every time he hears them I get a little sting in my heart. He doesn't want me to hear his thoughts obviously.

"I explained that to you! I'll turn it off, Alright?" he said and I felt immense relief.

Is it bad that I think she's beautiful when she cries…?

I coughed a little when I heard his voice in my head. It's been so long. I was beautiful when I cried? I thought I looked like a used dish rag when I cried.

"I think that you are so …pure when you cry. Its beautiful, but strange because you're so upset. Okay, love talk over I'm getting uncomfortable here." he muttered reluctantly. I was touched that he shared that with me. He wasn't the most emotional person.

"I have some good news." I murmured feeling sleep finally settling in.

"What?" he yawned, fanning his warm breath all over my neck.

"Harry and Luna are together. I just saw them downstairs." I said, smiling at the memory.

"Where did you see them? I don't want...Potter's essence on me when I sit down." he grumbled.

"Draco they were just kissing. They went into his room!" I giggled and moved up to see his face better.

"It's almost over."

He frowned for a long moment.

"Why does it sound like there's a double meaning there?" he asked finally.

"Because there is."

I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't right now.

"Hermione? What's going on? Tell me!" he pleaded.

"I don't have to tell you that I'm not the ideal girl you pictured for yourself once upon a time. I know you love me, but will that last forever? I love you more than anything….right now. What if that changes once were not fighting for our lives? I don't want that, but if it does then yes we're almost over."

I don't know where that came from. It had been hidden in the back of my mind and suddenly rushed out before I could stop it.

Draco was frozen, I don't think he ever thought about our relationship that way before.

Then suddenly, his lips fused with my with a fervor that I had never felt before. I responded, hitching my legs over him, effectively straddling him. His hands slid down my waist, to rest on the back of my thighs. I ran my hands over his bare chest, then wound them in his soft hair. He was so beautiful to me.

I gasped when I felt his arousal press against my stomach. He didn't pause for a second and continued kissing me roughly. I hoped he knew that we weren't going all the way. I knew I couldn't do it , not when he was initiating this because he just realized he could lose me. I didn't want it to happen this way. I wanted it to be perfect and he knew that.

"Nothings perfect, Hermione. Those are high expectations." he said, letting me go. I felt bad. I wanted to, more than I thought possible. I just was determined to follow my instincts. Mind over matter, even if the matter was drop dead gorgeous.

He chuckled, and I was happy he wasn't upset with me. I didn't think I wanted another fight with him. I got so tired after fighting with him.

"Because you refuse to back down, but I love you anyway." he murmured, and I knew he was seconds away from sleep.

I really hoped we pulled through this together.

"Guys! Everyone up!" Draco and I jumped from our bed when Harry's voice boomed around the cabin.

"We have a plan and we need to get going!" He continued.

I held back a groan. Why couldn't we just sleep?

Our room door burst open and Harry stood in the doorway looking excited.

"Get up! We have work to do!"

_Harry doesn't know that Hermione doesn't remember anything…._

I turned my attention on Draco, looking at him in confusion. What didn't I remember?

_She killed a man right in front of us….how can she not remember?_

"WHAT!" I screamed. Draco couldn't be serious. I wouldn't kill anyone!

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Who did I kill?" I demanded.

"Rockwood." Harry said and Draco shot Harry a look.

"Was that the best way to say it?" He demanded.

"Yes, I thought you already told her. She wasn't herself when she did it and it's not like he didn't deserve death." Harry said firmly. "Now, we have work to do. I know where the last horcrux is!" He said and waited for us to start jumping to work.

I felt numb. I killed someone. Harry was right that vile man deserved it, but I didn't want to be the one to do it.

"She's in shock. Just give us a few minutes and then we'll come down." Draco said quietly. Harry left without a word. I could tell he was upset that we weren't cooperating, but I was just so shocked and afraid.

"How did I do it?" I whispered. Draco came over to hold me, and stroked my hair.

"You used his wand. You know the spell." he said softly. I wished I could remember what I was thinking when I killed him.

"You were thinking that he was hurting all of us and that was the only way to stop him. You lost a lot of blood you know." He said with a small smile.

"I'm fine." I said. I sat up and wiped the stray tears from my face. I was fine.

"Alright, let's go see Potter."

Harry's plan was sketchy. It had holes and a lot of things could go wrong, but it was the best we had.

We needed to enter Hogwarts and Luna and Harry would search for the Crown together. Draco, and I would find a way to destroy the last horcrux. I obviously had the sword with us and was prepared to use it. Ron has to kill the snake if possible. He didn't seem happy but he didn't argue about it either.

The tricky part was getting in to Hogwarts in the first place. It was highly guarded and I was sure that the death eaters teaching there would really hate to see the chosen one enter their castle.

When the ministry was overtaken there was nothing the headmistress could do to stop the death eaters from taking the jobs.

"When do we leave, Harry?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

I stared at him, sure he was joking.

"I'm serious. We have no reason to stay here any longer. I suggest that everyone get enough rest tonight because we are going to need it." he said with a determined look.

I hoped that I would have his confidence when it came to entering Hogwarts tomorrow.

* * *

We were all ready. Harry and Luna were hand and hand waiting outside. Draco and I were pretty much the same. We were waiting on Ron who just came through the doorway.

"Let's go." Harry said. Draco apparated us. Ron and Harry followed suit.

We ended up in Hogsmeade much to my surprise.

"Who set off the alarm!" someone shouted and I heard the alarm myself.

"It was me!" an old man shouted.

I noticed two death eaters making their way to the man.

"I was letting my cat out." he said firmly.

The death eaters barely paid him any mind and kept walking back up the street.

We ran in the man's pub, hoping that he wouldn't see us. We couldn't stay out here for sure.

"I'm guessing you're trying to go up into that castle?" the man said once the door closed behind us.

"How did you know?" Harry said and made us all visible.

"You aren't exactly the most secretive lot are you?"

"I guess not." Ron muttered darkly. I ignored him, his bitter tone was the only tone he used these days,

"We need to get into the school, do you know a way to do that?" Harry asked.

"Sure do, but you are better off going and hiding away where no one will ever find you." The man said.

"That's cowardly." Draco spoke up.

"That's life." the man corrected.

"Maybe, yours but not mine." Harry said. I was interested to know who this man was, but I couldn't place his face.

"You're Dumbledore's brother, aren't you?" Harry said suddenly and it clicked in my head as well. There were a lot of similarities between them.

"Yes, but my brother's dead so I don't see how that matters." the man said calmly.

"He left me a job and I need to get into the school to finish it." Harry said.

"I guess it was an easy job he left you, wasn't it? The kind of job a kid could do, right?" he continued.

"No, but I need…"

"Need? You don't need to do anything except get out of here! Find a place where you're safe!"

"Aberforth, isn't it?" I asked suddenly. He turned to look at my intensely.

"Yes. Not get out of here!" he muttered and started to stand.

"Show us the way inside the school and then we'll get out of here." Draco said hotly. I was frustrated as well. Who was he to decided what we needed to do?

"Through the portrait." he said finally, when he realized we weren't going to leave. "It leads to the room of requirement."

Harry thanked him, but before we could leave a familiar face entered the pub through the portrait.

"Harry! I knew you guys would come!" Neville shouted in joy. I was horrified by this battered state, but he seemed far from death with his movement.

"Neville can you take us up to the school? There's something we need to find." Harry said once Neville was listening.

"Sure thing, just follow me!"

He led us into the portrait and I clutched Draco's hand tightly. I was sure I would get through this if he was there to help me.

It was a surprise to see all the people in the room of requirement, some of them worse for wear.

They had millions of questions. Did we break into Gringotts? Are we in hiding? Are we here to defeat you-know-who? Harry ignored them and explained that we needed to find the lost diadem. He and Luna took off towards Ravenclaw tower and Draco and I went to warn McGonagall.

We got lucky. She was the only one patrolling.

"Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy!" she exclaimed. I smiled. She was always my favorite teacher.

"Harry's in the castle and he is looking for something with Luna. We came to warn you that You- Know - Who might be coming. If he finds out Harry's here then he'll turn up." I said quickly.

"What on earth could he need from here?" she asked incredulously. I hesitated before speaking.

"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw."

She paled and looked like she just swallowed a rather nasty gulp of skeletal grow.

"That's been lost for centuries! He will never find it and why does he need it?"

"We don't have time to explain. Harry wanted us to warn you!" I explained.

"Hermione, calm down. It's all right." Draco murmured in my ear.

"I know, it's just he has to hurry." I whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead before moving past McGonagall to find Ron.

With any luck he's found the snake.

"Hey!" we turned around and saw Harry coming towards us.

"I found it!" he exclaimed. "It was all Luna and some ghost, but I found it in the room of requirement where I hid my old potions book!"

I gaped at him. He found it that fast?

"Here."

He took the sword from me, and in one swift motion, he stabbed the diadem, destroying the horcrux.

"One to go." he whispered. I didn't correct him. There were actually two to go, including him.

"Lets find Ron." Harry said, breathing deeply, and clinging to Luna's waist.


	24. A Happy Ending

Ron was impossible to find. We searched everywhere and there was no sign of him. Harry and Luna said they needed to go.

"He's coming Hermione. He's here! I have to go." He said. Luna followed after him, but only after he made her swear not to go after him when he was battling Voldemort. I couldn't believe it. He was here. After years of fighting, his whole life actually, Harry could end this. He definitely deserved to be happy with Luna and have as many kids as he wanted. If it wasn't for Voldemort, Harry would have a normal life. I couldn't see Harry without fighting for his life and the lives of the people he loved. His will to win and save people was his most unique thing he possessed and to imagine him without that and just be some normal guy was beyond comprehension. Harry was Harry; nothing more, nothing less. It might be cruel and horrible, but I wouldn't want anything to change about him, ever.

Draco, my Draco, was holding my hand while we walked into the great hall. Pandemonium and disaster was everywhere. I let Draco's hand go.

_I love you…_

I smiled just a little at his fierce voice. He meant it more than anything. I savored his face once more; his intense gray eyes that held his face together; his bleach blond hair that I loved running my hands through, and his tall lean body that followed it all. I would never want anyone but him. It was inconceivable to want anyone but him. His smile saddened, I guess he must have heard me, but I didn't have time to dwell on that.

Curses were flying everywhere and a sharp green light flashed above Draco's head. I didn't say goodbye. Goodbye meant I wouldn't see him again. I just left. I jumped into the fight and sent curses to the fighting death eaters.

"Stupefy!" the lone death eater fell to the ground, stunned, and I moved onto the next one. Then the next one, until I froze upon coming a rather striking blonde hair that tugged on my heart.

"Hermione! I finally found you, have you seen my son?" he asked plain as day. I clutched my wand tightly in my hand.

He sounded so calm and sure that I wouldn't hurt him.

"No, I haven't. He's fighting somewhere." I said softly, but loud enough so he could hear me.

"That's too bad, you see I've been looking for him for months ever since you kidnapped him, Miss Granger." he said.

"I didn't kidnap Draco!" I said, falling for his bait. I'm such an idiot.

"No? then why would he soil his pure self with someone as dirty as you?" he questioned.

"He doesn't think I'm dirty." I said quietly. I shouldn't let him get to me, but he was.

"You're an ugly, dirty, repulsive, mudblood bitch that should be serving him at his feet. But you are, aren't you?" I wanted to slap that satisfied smirk right off his face.

"Hello father, how are you?" Draco asked from behind me. I jumped in surprised, but was extremely relieved by his presence.

"Just fine, I see you've helped yourself to a mudblood. She must be wonderful in bed if you lowered yourself to that." He smirked.

"She's better than you were." Draco snarled.

I choked on my own tongue. Had he said what I thought he said? I must be hallucinating.

"I'm sure you're lying." His father continued. "No one compares to me."

"Oh but she is. Where is mother?" Draco asked. His eyes narrowed in contempt.

"With the Dark lord. She's taken to….servicing him lately."

"Lovely. Perhaps we'll see her. Move along, father."

I watched in complete awe as the eldest Malfoy walked away with a confident stride.

"I know. I'll explain sometime, but I just didn't think about him being here. I haven't thought about them in a long time." Draco said and led me to a secluded corner. The fighting was dulling a lot, more dead death eaters than order members.

"This is insanity. Ron and Harry need to hurry." I said, looking up into his face fearfully. I didn't want to die and I didn't want to watch people die anymore. I've seen enough death.

"It will be over soon, I promise."

Draco led the way. We went down to the area right before the field and the sight that met us was mayhem. Screams and crying were coming from every direction. Luna stood out; she was screaming at someone and when my eyes followed her gaze I saw Voldemort myself. He stood tall, his triumph obvious. At first I was confused. What could he have to be so happy about in a war he was going to lose?

Then I saw what was laying at his feet. Harry. He lay completely still as if he were dead. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. I didn't understand.

Ron's face came into view. He smiled. He actually smiled. Then, without any warning, he moved swiftly towards Voldemort. He brought the sword of Gryffindor down, slicing the head of Nagini. Dead silence followed.

"You selfish, evil bastard! You killed him!" Luna's voice rang out into the silence. She hadn't even noticed Ron, because she was still in shock over Harry. I let go of Draco and ran towards her. She was shaking and staring in complete agony towards Harry's dead body. She was so upset.

"Luna! Calm down, please!" I begged her, but she couldn't hear me. She fell silent and stared at Harry. I let her go. She wouldn't see reason. If it was Draco laying there, I probably wouldn't either.

Fred's body, Remus's body, a second year's body, lay still on the ground. More were dead, but I didn't look any longer. The death lingered in the air, filling us with a deep misery. Dust and smoke was rising up into the air from the castle. I was surprised it was still standing after a battle like that. The older teachers were coughing and staring in awe at Harry's body. I still couldn't comprehend his loss. I didn't want to either.

Voldemort stood proudly, happy about the devastation he brought us all.

Ron was laying next to Harry, ignoring Voldemort's presence. Voldemort noticed him though. He brough up his wand and turned his attention to Ron. "Crucio!"

Ron's scream echoed around the ground of Hogwarts. He screamed and screamed until Voldemort stopped the curse.

I saw what made him stop.

Harry's body had disappeared.

Screams echoed out and Voldemort turned to search for Harry. He didn't need to though. Harry appeared again, holding his wand tightly in his hand.

"Tom." He said, nodding his head. Voldemort stared at him incredulously.

"You were dead." he stated.

"So were you."

"She said you were dead." he stated more firmly.

"I guess you don't have many loyal servants anymore, Tom." Harry was having a civilized conversation with him. I couldn't believe it.

"Apparently, which is why I've had to deal with a rather slippery follower. Perhaps you know him? Severus Snape."

Draco gasped out painfully. My heart ached for him, having known how close they were. Harry remained unmoved.

They raised their wands together and paused.

"This is your last chance, Tom." Harry said. I couldn't believe him. This was the creature that killed his parents!

"You dare even try-"

"Yes I do."

They said their spells in synchronization. Voldemort's wand snapped from the impact of Harry's spell, and he was hit with his own curse. He fell to the ground in almost slow motion, but finally he was still.

Cries of victory filled the air, while Luna stood from the ground. She ran to Harry. He held out his arms as she jumped into them. Luna kissed him fiercely, unable to believe he was alive. They were oblivious to the whistle and noise. I searched for Draco, since I lost him in the uproar.

I moved past Ron, who was clinging to Lavender as if she would slip away with the wind. Ginny was sitting with her mother and father.

He was sitting on the stones, looking completely devastated. His mother approached him. I moved closer to hear them.

"Your father's dead. He was killed a few minutes ago in a crossfire." she said and walked away. He didn't look up at her as she left. I ran to his side and took his face in my hands.

"It's okay, Draco. Everything is going to be fine."

He smiled weakly, and took my hands into his. I waited for him to answer, to say anything so I would know he was alright.

"I know."

* * *

Review!


	25. Together At Last

I was sitting at my desk, just reading of a restraining order against and ex- boyfriend when a package was delivered to me. No address or note, but I was too curious to let it just sit there until I could examine it.

I put the contract away and ripped the brown paper from the box. I gaped at the title on the box.

_Victoria's Secret_.

Who the hell would be sending me things from that store? I carefully opened the box and pulled out what was supposed to be clothing, but It was so revealing that I actually blushed. It was my size and I could only think of one person who would do this.

I put the thing back in it's box and stomped swiftly out of my office. I went to the floo and shouted my address furiously.

As soon as I entered the house I screamed. " Draco Malfoy!"

There wasn't an answer, but that meant he was hiding. He said he would be at the house all day, so I went to his library where he spent most of his time. Sure enough there he was sleeping away. I kicked him in the shin.

"Hey!" he grumbled, his eye snapping open.

"What the fuck is this?" I said holding up the Victoria's Secret box. He grinned irresistibly at me.

"You like it?" he asked. I just stared at him. After 3 years together he couldn't have common sense? I threw the box at him and walked from the room. I couldn't deal with all this right now. I was still pissed at him from last weekend. I could remember it clearly.

* * *

_Draco stroked my hair away form my face and placed a kiss on my forehead._

_"Draco have you thought about children?" I asked tentatively. I wasn't sure how to tell him, but I had put it off long enough. We've been married two years now and I wanted to start a family. I just hadn't planned on it happening like this. I was 2 months pregnant according to the healers. I was happy, but absolutely terrified._

_"Yes. Why?" I didn't say anything._

_"I want children, but not right now. I want to be with just you. It's only been three years that we've been together. I just don't want them right now." He continued and any courage I had disappeared. Would he leave me if I told him?_

_"Besides we're too young, so let's worry about living a bit before having children." he said before drifting to sleep. It was too bad he wouldn't get the chance to live a bit, but neither would I._

_

* * *

_I blinked, pushing the hurtful words from my head. I was leaned up against the wall breathing heavily. I was so tired.

"Babe?" he called. I winced. He couldn't just leave me be for a moment could he?

"Go away, Draco." I murmured. I was getting a bit lightheaded. I just wanted to lay down.

"What's wrong?" he asked rushing to my side. He must have heard something in my voice to rush to me that fast.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." I said and started walking down the hall to the floo. I had to get out of here.

Draco grabbed my wrist and then lifted me up and over his shoulder.

I screamed. He had to put me down! I was so dizzy. He put me down on our bed, but by the time we made it there I had burst into tears.

"Tell what's been with you. You've been acting strange for a while now." He demanded. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him.

"Hermione, do I need to go find my mother?" he said and I glared up at him. It was no secret that his mother detested me. Draco's relationship with me was wonderful, but with me she wouldn't deal with my emotional mind.

"You want to know so bad? I'm pregnant. Now get away from me!" I screamed. He looked at me for a moment before standing up.

"How long have you known?"

"Two weeks. I thought I said to get out?" I hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. I sat up and glared at him.

"I tried too! But you said you didn't want children!" I said. He paled, most likely remembering that conversation.

"I didn't mean that I wouldn't be happy if you were. You know me, I just like to have plans for the important things."

I snorted. Sure he did.

"Whatever."

I turned over and buried my face in the pillows. He was so frustrating.

I felt his hands on my thigh, but I ignored it completely. He turned my body over and kissed me.

"I'm sorry. I can be really stupid sometimes." I nodded in agreement.

"Do you forgive me?" he pleaded. I nodded slightly and pulled in him down to the bed beside me.

"Harry said Luna and him were thinking about having kids soon." Draco said suddenly. I gaped. That would be so amazing.

"Lavender said the same thing to me. We all know Ginny's on number two." I said smiling. Being around so many babies would be overwhelming.

"That's wonderful. Seamus will be happy when he notices." Draco said smiling.

"That boy is so clueless."

"It's a good thing we are ready for a baby."

What!

"We are so not ready for a baby. I mean, I'm not." I said

"Fine, but we will be soon, right?"

I looked up at him. He was still as beautiful as the day I first kissed him. He might even be more gorgeous.

"Thanks." he said with a smirk. I gasped.

"You've been listening without telling me!" I exclaimed. Had he really known the whole time?

"I didn't start listening until after you told me." he said swiftly. I guess he didn't want to upset me again.

"Hermione?" He said softly. " Everything is going to be just fine. I promise."

"I know." I smiled before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

This is the end! let me know what you thought!


	26. Sequel

Sequel?

Hey guys, I've been thinking of doing a sequel for this story once I finish Temptation and I wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading it. I'm not sure yet what would happen but it would have an actual plot. I'm happy that I've gotten nearly a hundred reviews for this and I would love to hear if anyone wants more of this story. Review and let me know!


End file.
